Traición planificada
by Necksped
Summary: Nami es enviada por las órdenes de Eustass Kid a infiltrarse en la tripulación de los Mugiwara como una más en el grupo, con el fin de robarles el mapa que guía hacia Raftel. Solo surge un inconveniente durante la misión: Nami se enamora de Luffy. ¿Podrá Nami seguir con la misión aún sabiendo que está traicionando al amor de su vida?
1. Chapter 1: OBSESIÓN

_¡Hola a todos! Esta es mi segunda historia y espero que la disfrutéis al máximo. La escribo con toda mi ilusión._

 _Esta historia sigue teniendo la misma temática que tiene One_ _Piece. Hay cosas cambiadas, Nami aún no forma parte de la tripulación y tampoco los conoce, esta historia empieza por KidxNami, pero las cosas irán cambiando hasta convertirse en un LuffyxNami_ _que es la idea principal._

 _ **En la tripulación de Kid**_ _**hay algunos tripulantes inventados.**_

 _Aclaraciones_  
 _-Cursiva: pasado_  
 _-_ _ **Negrita**_ _: diálogo_

 _One_ _Piece_ _no me pertenece, todos los derechos de One_ _Piece_ _son de Eiichiro_ _Oda_.

* * *

 _CAPÍTULO 1_

Por la noche, un navío majestuoso e imponente permanecía en las orillas de Krisland, una isla en la que el suelo era de cristal y donde las casas deslumbraban por sus materiales luminiscentes. Ese barco pertenecía a uno de los piratas más peligrosos del mundo: Eustass Kid, un pirata con más de 500.000.000 berries de recompensa seguido por Monkey D. Luffy.

En el comedor del barco se podía oír cómo la tripulación armaba gran escándalo, comía con esverante ansiedad y reía con muchas ganas como si de una fiesta se tratase.

— **¡Brindemos por la larga vida que tenemos y por nuestro capitán!** —gritó Skrat, el cocinero.

Eustass Kid sonreía triunfante sentado en un sofá granate; estaba ebrio, con la boca seca y los ojos que no podían mostrar mirada más sucia que aquella en la pelirroja.

Nami comía con lentitud, sabía que esa noche no podía escapar de sus garras, veía el deseo en su miraba. Era cierto que su capitán era sexy, fuerte, provocador y un sin fin de epítetos que, ahora mismo, no se les va a dar coba. Pero Kid solo la quería para completar el gozo de esas noches en las que bebía demasiado.

Parecía como si poseído por la lujuria se levantase del sofá y decidido se le acercase para poseerla ahí mismo, delante de todos.

— **Vamos a mi camarote...** —le susurró en la oreja con tono libidinoso.

A Nami se le erizó la piel ¿Cómo podía excitarla tanto ese hombre con solo susurrarle? — **Solo con mirarte sé que no estás en condiciones para seguir mi ritmo.**

— **¿Me estás retando?** —dicho esto los dos se largaron del comedor y se encaminaron al exterior.

Al capitán le volvía loco el cuerpo de esa mujer, no podía parar de contemplarlo cada vez que se cruzaban por el navío, o solo con verla a lo lejos ya quería tomarla. Era como una obsesión. Él lo sabía pero también estaba al corriente que la navegante sentía algo por él.

Ya en la habitación, comenzaron las noches mágicas y salvajes que mantenían casi todas las noches.

Como en todas las madrugadas Nami era la primera en levantarse. Ni en los desayunos Kid podía apartar la mirada lujuriosa que siempre le dedicaba a la pelirroja. Nami se sentía observada y deseada por él. ¿Qué más podía querer que tener al capitán bajo sus pies?


	2. Chapter 2: CONOCIÉNDOSE

TRAICIÓN PLANIFICADA

 _CAPÍTULO 2_

Nami nunca tuvo una vida fácil: se aventuró a la mar por serios motivos, un tritón llamado Arlong secuestró a su hermana y a más gente de la isla de Cocoyashi. Se los llevó en su barco junto a otros rehenes que arrestó en otras islas. Su destino era una isla muy lejana llamada Erlandia en el Nuevo Mundo, allí los esclavizaban, torturaban, mataban, o bien, los vendían.

Se juró a sí misma que los sacaría de allí; aunque bien sabía que nunca podría vencer a Arlong y a sus secuaces, pero tenía dotes de ladrona, por lo tanto, los salvaría comprándolos con dinero que consiguiese robando.

Asesinó, robó y traicionó a piratas quiénes confiaban en ella, todo por liberar a su gente. Ella no era ninguna santa, su pasado le pesaba más que nada pero su hermana era lo único que le importaba. Pasaron seis meses desde que se la llevaron.

Kid reposaba en la cama después de haber disfrutado de aquella noche llena de euforia, miraba a la pelirroja que dormía plácidamente, su pelo brillaba y en su piel se reflejaba la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. El capitán al mirarla recordó que faltaban pocos días para llegar al Nuevo Mundo y pronto se iría y lo dejaría solo. Su relación se basaba en un trato pero cuando llegasen a Erlandia se acabaría todo.

* * *

 _ **~FLASHBACK~**_

 _La tripulación caminaba tranquilamente, ese día preferían no matar a ningún civil, mantendrían la compostura ya que venían de una isla donde mataron a más de 400 habitantes solo por diversión._

— _ **Capitán, Skrat**_ _**y yo iremos en busca de alguna mujer como tú ordenaste**_ _**hace unas horas**_ — _comentó el espadachín del grupo que se llamaba Aldan._

 _Kid_ _al_ _fijarse_ _en_ _una_ _taberna_ _se dirigió hacia ella, no antes sin responderles_ — _ **Aldan, más vale que esté buena.**_

— _ **Sí, capitán.**_

 _La noche concluyó después de un largo día de compras y diversión por la ciudad, y todos se encaminaron hacia el barco para partir esa misma noche. Kid_ _se divirtió mucho con dos muchachas en la taberna, pero no eran lo suficiente para raptarlas. El pelirrojo buscaba una mujer que aparte de atractiva fuese atrevida, peligrosa, fuerte... Lástima que sus compañeros no encontraran una mujer que cumpliera esos requisitos para el exigente capitán._

* * *

 _Esa isla no tenía nada de especial para ella, solo veía bosques y montañas a lo lejos, una costa con arena grisácea y cielo nublado. El centro era lo único que tenía de animado, aunque solo viviesen_ _1000 personas en esa diminuta isla, había esperanza de encontrar algún pirata al que robar._

 _Al acercarse al puerto del sur de la isla, se asombró al ver un barco pirata. Aparentaba ser un navío de piratas peligrosos, debía tener cautela si quería conseguir oro y mantener la vida._

 _Se infiltró sin ningún problema ya que el barco parecía deshabitado y la escalera aún seguía puesta. Antes de poner un pie encima de esa gran embarcación, en las escaleras un hombre se le acercó por la espalda y le golpeó la cabeza._

— _ **¡Capitán, esta mujer estaba a punto de entrar en nuestro barco!**_ — _gritó Skrat a todo pulmón desde las escaleras para que Kid le oyera desde abajo._

— _ **¿Una mujer? Déjamela**_ _**ver.**_

 _El capitán subió con furor las escaleras para admirar a esa preciosidad de mujer que ahora estaba inconsciente. Era esbelta, su ropa ceñida, su pelo naranja, su olor y sus piernas largas. Todo su cuerpo tocaba la perfección. Se la cargó a los hombros y se largó de la cubierta dejando a toda su tripulación perpleja._

~Así comenzó la relación entre los dos pelirrojos~


	3. Chapter 3: TRATO

TRAICIÓN PLANIFICADA

 _CAPÍTULO 3_

 _Esa noche la cual el aire era seco y sus estrellas brillaban más que nunca en un cielo muy oscuro, Nami despertó después de un profundo sueño. El lugar en donde se encontraba estaba a oscuras, su cuerpo reposaba en una fría cama. Supuso que era una de las habitaciones del barco al que quería robar. La chica estaba atada de manos en los barrotes de hierro del lecho._

 _Nami se horrorizó_ _al notar sangre brotar por la parte posterior de su cabeza. Pero nada se podía comparar al verse en ropa interior. ¡¿Acaso la habían violado mientras permanecía inconsciente?!_

 _Sin duda esa era la situación más humillante en la que se había visto en su vida: medio desnuda, gravemente herida, secuestrada y posiblemente violada. Después de inútiles intentos de zafarse_ _de las cuerdas, no pudo evitar dejar escapar lágrimas y gritos de rabia que fueron interrumpidos_ _por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse._

— _ **Vaya, ya has despertado**_ — _Kid_ _encendió el interruptor de la luz y contempló la escena, le complacía_ _demasiado ver a sus víctimas llorar, solo le faltaba que esa mujer reclamase_ _piedad para sentirse grandioso_ — _ **¿Por qué lloras? En la siguiente isla te podría liberar si me satisfaces**_ _**sin resistencia, y si encuentro a otra mujer que me llame más la atención, que lo dudo.**_

 _Nami se maldecía_ _a sí misma una y otra vez por haber dejado ir esas lágrimas, demasiado orgullosa era para que ese hombre la viese llorar. Intentó dejar de llorar y mantener la compostura._

— _ **¿Qué te satisfaga? ¿¡Acaso no has tenido suficiente con violarme**_ _**mientras me encontraba inconsciente!?**_

— _ **Ja, menuda insolencia**_ _**la tuya. No te he violado, lo iba a hacer ahora pero tuve que quitarte la ropa antes de atarte**_ _**a la cabecera de mi cama, soy todo un caballero. Dime una cosa ¿qué buscabas en mi barco?**_ — _esa mujer le hacía sentir raro y eso a él le gustaba._

— _ **Dinero.**_

— **¿** _ **Para qué?**_

— _ **¿Y a ti qué te importa? Si voy a ser tu objeto sexual no sé qué demonios quieres saber de mí.**_

 _Él se asombró_ _al analizar la mirada perdida de la chica, no era una mirada de angustia al saber que iba a ser violada sino que, su mirada radiaba_ _resentimiento, lo más curioso era que parecía ser dirigida hacia ella misma_.

— _ **Soy**_ _**Eustass**_ _**Kid, el pirata**_ _**más**_ _**poderoso de los Supernova. Así que no me vengas con esas o podría hacértelo pasar peor, perra.**_

 _A Nami le habían llamado de innumerables maneras, pero lo que más le humillaba_ _era que esos insultos fueran provenientes de asquerosos y fanfarrones_ _piratas que se las daban de honorables hombres._

 _La pelirroja comenzó a chillar, tenía la esperanza de que a lo mejor alguna persona que pasara por allí cerca del barco pudiese oírla._

— _ **Eso, grita. Nadie te va a venir a rescatar si esa es la intención. Hace horas que zarpamos, ahora mismo nos encontramos surcando el bravo mar. No tienes escapatoria.**_

 _La chica de tan agotada que estaba no se había percatado que estaban en constante movimiento debido a las olas. Kid_ _se deshizo de sus pantalones dispuesto a violarla_ _en ese instante, pero de repente la puerta que se había cerrado por el capitán se abrió._

— _ **¡Capitán tengo algo que le puede interesar!**_ — _interrumpió Aldan, el espadachín de la tripulación_ — _ **Esta mujer entiende de navegación, hemos encontrado mapas e instrumentos de cartografía en la mochila que llevaba consigo.**_

— _ **Vaya, vaya, puede ser que seas más útil de lo que yo me esperaba.**_

— _ **Prefiero que me violes**_ _**a servirte como navegante, perro.**_

 _El pelirrojo harto ya de las insolencias_ _de la mujer, le proporcionó tal bofetada en la mejilla que resonó_ _por toda la habitación._

— _ **O bien no eres consciente de la situación en la que te encuentras o es que valoras poco tu miserable vida. Aun así tengo ganas de negociarlo. ¿Te gustaría formar parte de mi tripulación? Necesito un navegante. Dijiste que buscabas dinero, yo te lo daré si aceptas.**_

 _La sangre no tardó en salir por las comisuras_ _de los labios y de la nariz de Nami, la mejilla le escocía_ _con tal_ _ardor que sentía su cara romperse en mil pedazos. Le parecía absurdo que le ofreciera formar parte de su grupo después de todo. Era cierto que podía aprovecharse de la situación y conseguir dinero, que era lo que ansiaba. Pero se le ocurrió algo mejor._

— _ **Supongo que queréis**_ _**entrar en el Nuevo Mundo. Rehúso**_ _**el dinero. Acepto el trato mientras estéis dispuestos a llevarme a la isla de Erlandia. Ahí se acabaría el**_ _**trato.**_

— _ **Está bien. Prometo llevarte allí.**_

 _Nami sabía que las promesas de los piratas eran muy poco fiables. Si faltaba a su promesa siempre había la pequeña posibilidad de fugarse._

— _ **Capitán, aparte de lo que acabo de informarte, también acaba de llegarnos**_ _**el periódico. Informa que la tripulación del sombrero de paja, ubicados ya en el Nuevo Mundo, han conseguido el mapa que les indica la ruta a seguir hacia Raftel.**_

 _¿Cómo podían haberse adelantado tanto? Ese mocoso del sombrero de paja era un mero pirata que siempre le pisaba los talones._

— _ **¡Maldición! Esos imbéciles... ¡Tenemos que conseguir ese mapa a toda costa!**_

 _Kid_ _se vistió y salió de la habitación furioso. Aldan_ _desató a la navegante. En cierta manera ese extraño hombre la había salvado de una segura violación_.


	4. Chapter 4: EMBAUCADA

TRAICIÓN PLANIFICADA

 _CAPÍTULO 4_

 _El médico de a bordo le trató la herida de la cabeza. Le asignaron una habitación y le proporcionaron alimento a cambio de que los guiase_ _al Nuevo Mundo._

 _Nami por séptima vez había formado parte de una tripulación pirata. No le agradaba la idea pero si eso la ponía a salvo_ _y además sacaba beneficio, ¿por qué no?_

 _Apoyada en la baranda del barco, contemplaba el movimiento de las olas. El mar la tranquilizaba_ _y la volvía melancólica._

 _Absorta_ _en tantos pensamientos, no se dio_ _cuenta que Kid_ _se aproximó_ _por detrás, quería conocerla._

— _ **¿Por qué quieres**_ _**que te llevemos**_ _**a**_ _**Erlandia? Al menos explícame eso.**_

— _ **No tengo obligación alguna de hacerlo**_ — _se dispuso a marcharse de la cubierta, no estaba dispuesta a mostrarle cordialidad ninguna al hombre que quería violarla_ _hacía unas horas._

 _Ella se giró para largarse pero él no se lo permitió, la agarró muy fuertemente de la muñeca, la volteó y se la acercó al cuerpo. Ambos pudieron sentir sus pieles tocándose. Nami empezó a temblar y eso no pasó desapercibido para Kid._

— _ **Vaya, vaya ¿No me digas que te asusto?**_ — _dejó ir su muñeca para posicionar su mano intensamente en el trasero de la mujer._

— _ **¡¿Qué ha...?!**_ — _no pudo terminar su protesta porque él se abalanzó_ _posando sus labios en los de ella sin mero cuidado._

 _Nami lo empujó y salió corriendo adentrándose_ _en su camarote. Sus lágrimas no paraban_ _de escaparse de sus hermosos ojos caramelo que cada hora que pasaba en ese maldito barco perdían más brillo._

— _ **¿Pero qué hace, capitán? Así no se enamora a una delicada y bella dama. Debe conquistarla**_ _**y no abalanzarse**_ _**como cual animal salvaje se abalanza**_ _**sobre su presa**_ — _se burló_ _uno de sus camaradas que observó la escena a lo lejos._

— _ **¿Pero qué coño dices? ¿Para qué tengo que conquistarla? Ella está aquí para satisfacer mis necesidades.**_

— _ **No nos conviene que siga por ahí, por lo que me he enterado, ella es la que nos guiará hacia nuestro objetivo, debes ganarte su confianza para que no nos engañe en cualquier momento crucial.**_

— _ **Cállate la puta boca, haré lo que me salga de las narices.**_

 _Molesto ya por las advertencias de su compañero, se acercó a él, lo agarró y lo arrojó al océano._

 _Los demás que andaban por ahí pudieron presenciar tal inhumano acto. No cal mencionar que ellos no se sorprendieron mucho, ya que sabían de sobras lo despiadado que podía llegar a ser su capitán, por eso nadie se atrevía a contradecir sus decisiones. Y si alguien lo hacía era por novato._

* * *

 _Abrió la puerta, la cerró bruscamente y acto seguido se tiró en su cama. Sus lágrimas no paraban_ _de fluir por sus frías mejillas. Ese hombre le provocaba pavor y repugnancia. La desconfianza que le transmitía era inmensa. ¿Qué podía hacer? Había estado en millones de barcos piratas con imponentes capitanes que deseaban poseerla, pero_ _nunca le ocasionaban_ _tanto espanto_.

— _ **Tal**_ _**vez pueda escapar de aquí en la siguiente isla...**_ — _se dijo a sí misma._

 _Esa idea se esfumó_ _al recordar lo peor que lo había pasado deambulando por ahí sin alimento ni refugio, jugándose_ _la vida en todo momento._

 _Kid_ _había aprovechado las oportunidades que se le habían presentado de acercase a la pelirroja y seducirle, pero ella se resistía. Una mujer complicada, de las que más encendían_ _al capitán._

 _Lo más fácil era violarla_ _y listo, sin_ _embargo reflexionó_ _en lo que le advirtió su difunto camarada, tal vez era hora de jugar las cartas de diferente manera: la conquistaría._

 _Inesperadamente se presentó en la habitación de la chica con la idea de ganarse su confianza._

— _ **Oye mujer, tal vez hayamos comenzado mal.**_

 _¿Había oído bien? ¿Acaso ese asqueroso bucanero se estaba intentando disculpar? Se secó las lágrimas con las sábanas sin que él se diese cuenta y seguidamente quiso aparentar ser una tipa fuerte, como siempre._

— _ **No sé qué es lo que quieres ahora. Pero nunca te perdonaré**_ _**el intento de violarme**_ _**y lo de hace unos instantes.**_

" _Eso ya lo veremos" pensó el pelirrojo._

— _ **Bueno, eso era lo único que te quería decir, adiós**_ — _se despidió él._

— _ **Espera.**_

— _ **¿Qué?**_

— _ **¿Dónde**_ _**tenéis mi oro? Lo tenía en la mochila que traje conmigo y ya no está.**_

— _ **¿Tu oro? Ahora es mío. Pero te lo podría devolver si me explicas la razón por la cuál quieres que te llevemos a Erlandia.**_

— _ **En esa isla está secuestrada mi hermana y más gente de mi pueblo natal, fueron llevados allí por un pirata tritón. Iré allí y los liberaré**_ _**con el oro que he ido robando. Lo que no entiendo es por qué tantas ganas de saberlo.**_

— _ **Creo que lo que tienes no te llega ni para liberar a una persona. ¿Crees que tu plan irá como tú piensas? Lo más probable es que cuando te presentes allí te secuestren**_ _**a ti también.**_

 _¿Ese hombre se pensaba que ella era idiota o qué? Era obvio que eso ya lo había previsto. Pero si no se arriesgaba_ _pronto, si no apostaba_ _por el dinero y si no ponía en peligro su vida, nunca podría traer devuelta a su querida hermana y lo lamentaría_ _el resto de su vida._

— _ **Sé que tengo poco, pero tenía más cantidad, lo que pasó es que la otra semana me robaron unos piratas y pude escapar con lo poco que me quedó.**_

— _ **En las siguientes islas yo podría ayudarte a saquear a otros piratas**_ — _si eso significaría ganarse su confianza mejor que mejor, a él no le interesaba más dinero, ya que iban sobrados y así ya tenía la excusa perfecta que darles a su tripulación para liarla._

— _ **Me iría genial, de verdad**_ — _aunque eso fue lo que dijo, su sentido común_ _le decía que esto era demasiado_ _sospechoso. ¿Cuál era la explicación lógica de ese cambio tan drástico? Primero intentó abusar de ella y ahora quería ayudarla. ¿A qué jugaba este hombre?_

— _ **Bueno, que**_ _**me largo**_ , _**adiós**_.

 _Se fue de allí rápidamente, no obstante_ _se quedó_ _con ganas de hablar más con ella. A duras penas había establecido conversaciones con mujeres, lo único que compartía con ellas era sexo._

 _Los siguientes días, Nami pudo calmarse más, mientras que Kid_ _se notaba raro, quería estar más cerca de ella. Las semanas transcurrieron con normalidad para todos de la banda menos para ellos dos. Empezaron a hablar con más frecuencia. Ella se hacía la difícil mientras que él le iba detrás._

 _Por desgracia, Kid_ _logró lo que buscaba: entre que el pelirrojo le conseguía dinero y charlaban_ _mucho, la navegante no pudo evitar cogerle afecto._

 _Una noche los dos se quedaron solos para hacer guardia en el barco. Esa misma noche tuvieron sexo, convirtiéndose así en el primer hombre con el cuál Nami tuvo sexo con su consentimiento._

 **~FIN DEL FLASHBACK~**

* * *

Se encontraban enfrente de la formidable y monumental Red Line, estaban a punto de encontrarse en el Nuevo Mundo. Allí les esperaban grandes enemigos. Tal vez se habían atrasado respecto a otros piratas, pero ellos eran muy fuertes, pudiendo asegurar que tenían casi el mismo nivel de un Yonkou.

— **No podrás escapar de mí, Mugiwara. Voy a borrar esa estúpida sonrisa que siempre muestras en los periódicos y carteles de se busca. ¡Buahahahahaha!**

— **Es verdad, ahora que recuerdo, siempre te he querido preguntar por qué tú tienes mayor recompensa que el sombrero de paja, si ni siquiera has estado en el Nuevo Mundo. Y también, ¿cómo conseguisteis** **navegar sin navegante antes de que** **apareciese** **yo?** —preguntó Nami.

— **No todos los piratas más poderosos se ubican en el Nuevo Mundo, y lo otro es porque tuvimos a uno pero me lo cargué.**

— **Ah vaya, que bien...** —respondió ella con el sarcasmo salivando sus labios.

Sin duda alguna, pasar por la Isla Gyojin le hizo ver a Nami lo mal capitán y desalmado que era Kid. No dudaba en arriesgar las vidas de sus compañeros y tampoco se preocupaba por ellos. Por lo general eso significaba ser pirata, pensaba ella, era lo que siempre hacían los bucaneros que conocía, traicionar a sus camaradas y preocuparse solamente por ellos mismos.

Navegando bajo un sol radiante, obtuvieron el periódico gracias a un New Coo, pájaros con el tamaño de un pelícano que repartían los periódicos.

Nami le echó una ojeada por encima, la primera página informaba sobre la ubicación de los Mugiwara: Worsk Nian. Después se lo pasó al capitán. Ella le avisó que esa isla no se encontraba muy lejos de donde estaban navegando, podían llegar allí en menos de una semana.

— **¡Cabrones, cambiemos de rumbo, iremos a Worsk** **Nian!**

— **¿Y eso, capitán?**

— **Allí se encuentran los Mugiwaras.**

Hacía días que Kid pensó en cómo podía arrebatarles el mapa. Por muy fuerte que fuera, sabía que no podía subestimar al muchacho del sombrero de paja, intuía que era un hombre muy violento. En un principio, el plan fue encontrarlos y enfrentarlos, pero eso podía hacerlo después de hacerles pasar un mal trago, tampoco podía confirmar que saliesen bien parados si su grupo de inútiles se enfrentaban a la resta de los Mugiwara. A él le encantaba embaucar. Usaría a Nami, si tenía que dejarla ir cuando llegaran a Erlandia antes la utilizaría, además como mujer sería más fácil que esos idiotas confiasen antes en ella que en un hombre.

La tarde del día anterior de la llegada a Worsk Nian, él la citó en su camarote.

— **¿Qué es lo que tan importante me tienes que decir para citarme en privado a media tarde?** —era extraño que la citase en su habitación por de día y no por la noche como solía hacer.

— **Te voy a encargar una misión de suma importancia.**

— **¿De qué se trata?**

— **Se trata de infiltrarse en la tripulación de los Mugiwaras, embaucarlos** **y traerme el mapa de Raftel. Te obsequiaré** **un Den Den Mushi** **y cada martes me irías informando de tu estado. Solo será por dos o tres meses.**

— **¿Y por qué rayos he de hacerla yo? Se supone que son temibles piratas, ¿cómo quieres que salga viva de allí?**

— **Desde el momento que aceptaste formar parte de esta tripulación estás sometida bajo mis órdenes, ¿o lo has olvidado?** —la agarró de la barbilla — **Una vez que los encuentres, ya te las ingeniarás** **tú para entrar en su tripulación. A cambio te prometo que me encargaré de ese tritón que te atormenta.**

— **Suéltame**. **¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que no me** **traicionarías?**

— **Tranquila, ese tritón no me haría ni cosquillas. ¿Es que aún no confías en mí?**

— **...**

— **Más vale que no te encariñes** **con ellos y no vuelvas a mí, porque si no ya sabes lo que pasará, ¿no Nami? Iré a Erlandia** **y me encargaré de tu amada hermana.**

Espera... ¿qué? Ella se figuraba que había algo entre ellos, ¿acaso no significaba nada para él todo lo que habían vivido antes? ¿Cómo tenía la cara de amenazarla de esa forma?

— **¡Eres un asqueroso lunático! Estás como una puta cabra.**

— **Ninguna persona haría todo lo que estoy haciendo yo por ti, y nadie sería capaz de derrotar a ese tritón aparte de mí, y lo sabes Nami. Y por eso tú me necesitas más que yo a ti. Ahora sal de aquí.**

Dio un portazo y se fue. Ella sabía que él estaba capacitado para derrotarlo. No podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad.


	5. Chapter 5: ENTRE PALMERAS

TRAICIÓN PLANIFICADA

 _CAPÍTULO 5_

En lo que quedaba del día, los pelirrojos no se habían cruzado ni una palabra. Ella estaba indignada y dolorida en cambio él se mantenía arrogante y autoritario. A la noche Kid le insistió varias veces de tener sexo, pero ella se negó rotundamente y se encerró en su dormitorio. El miedo, la sumisión y la desconfianza habían vuelto a ella.

El día tan ansiado para Eustass Kid por fin había llegado. Estaban a menos de una hora en pisar Worsk Nian. A primera vista parecía una isla de pequeñísima escala, podían divisar sobresalientes volcanes que se alzaban por encima de altísimas palmeras, cabe mencionar que no eran palmeras comunes. Atracaron en un puerto que a ojos de cualquiera parecía ser abandonado.

— **¡Sal ya de ahí, hostia! ¿¡Cuánto tardas en cambiarte!? Si tardas más echo la puerta abajo** —vociferó Kid detrás de la puerta del camarote de la chica.

Solamente le faltaba ponerse las sandalias con tacones y ya estaba él gritándole. Intuía que el motivo de sus gritos era el no haberse acostado con él por la noche. Se sentía deplorable, ¿cómo ella había podido sentir algo por el cretino ese? ¿de cuál de las maneras?

La chica salió vestida con unas sandalias marrones con tacones, unos pantalones de pitillo color blanco ceñidos a sus esbeltas piernas, una camiseta roja de tirantes con un insinuado escote dejando al descubierto parte de sus exuberantes atributos y finalmente complementada por una chaqueta negra de cuero. De su cabello perfectamente peinado, se asomaban por la cara mechones rebeldes que le daban ese toque que tanto le gustaba.

— **¿¡Pero quién te crees que eres!? No consentiré** **que me vuelvas a gritar.**

— **Cállate y dime el clima que tendremos en las siguientes horas.**

Se avecinaba una tormenta y no una cualquiera. Con esa habilidad que ella dominaba sabía a ciencia exacta que ese tiempo se convertiría en un contratiempo para su condenada misión.

— **Se acercan fuertes tormentas. Lo único bueno es que nos facilitará la localización de los Mugiwaras** **en la isla, ya que se refugiarán** **en algún sitio cubierto.**

Un camarada suyo le entregó al capitán la mochila color crema de la pelirroja.

— **Te equivocas con lo de "nos facilitará". Nosotros también iremos a la isla pero no junto a ti. Aquí nos despedimos, Nami. Toma tu mochila, dentro tienes tus cosas y el Den Den Mushi.**

Nami cogió la mochila que él le extendía, pero no le fue indiferente su peso.

— **¿Y el dinero y oro?**

Todos los que estaban a los alrededores empezaron reír a carcajada limpia al oír la pregunta de la navegante.

— **¡¿Se puede saber de** **qué os** **reís, desgraciados?! ¿De qué vas robándome** **otra vez,** **Kid?**

Kid, que antes estaba serio, empezó a mofarse junto a los demás. Ante las burlas, Nami no pudo impedir que sus mejillas tomaran tal sonrojo equivalente al color de un tómate y que sus radiantes ojos se humedecieran. Rabia, ira, vergüenza... Todas esas sensaciones se hicieron un cúmulo en su interior.

— **Oooh, venga, Nami... Soy pirata pero no soy tan rastrero como tú piensas. Te daré lo que es tuyo en cuanto cumplas con tu deber. Así puedo asegurarme de que volverás a nosotros.**

— **Por lo que veo no te es** **suficiente con amenazarme** **con** **matar a mi hermana, ¿eh?**

— **No, no lo es. Y por cierto, ¿quién te ha dicho que mataría a tu hermana? Si la genética ha repartido la belleza justamente, tu hermana seguro que será** **tan apetecible como tú, y ya sabes... No cal que te dé detalles de lo que haría con ella, ya que tú misma lo sabes de sobras porque estuviste a punto de experimentarlo...**

Las sensaciones anteriormente mencionadas pudieron apoderarse de la pelirroja. Esta vez fue ella quien golpeó. Una bofetada en la mejilla del hombre fue suficiente para que él se volviese con más agresividad: le devolvió el golpe con la fuerza triplicada y seguidamente la empujó contra la pared para proporcionarle un puñetazo en el estómago. Podía haber seguido pero los demás le detuvieron agarrándolo por los brazos.

Escupió sangre, se limpió la de la nariz y la de la boca, y tendida en el suelo intentó incorporarse. Otra vez volvió a ser golpeada por él. Qué tan estúpida e ingenua había podido llegado a ser para encariñarse con ese infeliz, se preguntaba una y otra vez. Sentía que se ahogaba además de un mareo de mil demonios y ganas de llorar, pero esta vez no reprimió las lágrimas y las dejó ir.

Tal vez se había excedido un poco, pensó él. Se acercó a ella para ayudarla a ponerse en pie pero se detuvo al fijarse en su mirada: ya no era la de una chica ruda, sino la de una frágil y asustadiza.

— **¡N-no te acerques... ni me pegues más, por favor!** —suplicó sollozando en el piso con dificultad debido al impacto en el abdomen.

— **Oye, no era mi intención llegar tan lejos...**

— **¿Qué no era tu intención...? Olvídame... ¿Querías que me fuera, no? Ahora mismo desaparezco** **de aquí...** —se ayudó con la pared que tenía al lado para ponerse en pie, y recogió su mochila tirada en el frío suelo de madera.

Caminó con apuro, pero finalmente logró llegar hasta las escaleras del barco que ya le habían preparado horas atrás para que se fuera. En ese momento lo más importante era escapar de las atentas miradas que la seguían sin perder ningún detalle de sus movimientos.

* * *

— **Pero que isla tan aburrida... ¡Llevamos aquí tres días y no nos ha pasado nada interesante! ¡Exijo que nos vayamos a otra!**

— **¿Pero qué dices, Luffy? ¡No nos podemos ir sin Zoro, Franky, Robin ni Chopper!** —protestó el narigudo del grupo — **Y si nos vamos sin alguien que nos sirva de oficial lo llevamos claro, con los problemas que hemos tenido sin un navegante nada más entrar en el Nuevo Mundo...**

— **Es verdad, desde que se fue Vivi-chan, dejó un hueco que se tiene que llenar lo antes posible, ¡y más vale que también sea una bella mujer!** —añadió Sanji con corazones en los ojos.

— **Yohoho, eso sí, una mujer que no le moleste enseñar sus bragas.**

— **Yo solo quiero marcharme de aquí, es una isla tan pacífica que me aburre. Y los demás anda que perderse...** —reprochó el obstinado capitán.

— **Probablemente el marimo** **era el que guiaba.**

— **Pero no creo que los demás permitiesen** **que los guiara él... Puede que no sea eso. ¿Y si se** **encuentran en una situación difícil...?**

— **¡Qué tonterías dices, Usopp! Zoro está con ellos y esta isla no parece nada peligrosa** —le regañó el azabache.

Los cuatro se encontraban caminando por un camino rodeado de altísimas palmeras.

Se habían dividido para explorar Worsk Nian el primer día que llegaron. Habían acordado que el cuarto día por la mañana todos se reunirían en el Sunny para ver si alguno de los dos grupos hubiera dado con algún experimentado en navegación, pero como media tripulación no apareció, la otra media retrocedió a buscarlos.

— **Tendríamos que haber dejado a alguien de nosotros en el Sunny para que lo vigilase. ¿Dónde tenemos el mapa de Raftel? No me digáis que está en el barco...**

— **Lo tiene Robin-chwan. Y no creo que le pase nada al barco en una isla tan pequeña. No seas tan pesado, Usopp.**

— **¡Te equivocas, Sanji! ¿Es que no os** **acordáis del periódico del primer día que arribamos** **que informaba sobre nuestra estancia en Worsk** **Nian? Alguien de por aquí nos habrá reconocido y nos habrá delatado... ¿¡Y si viene la Marina aquí para capturarnos!?**

— **Eso** **suena** **divertido** , **shishishi...**

* * *

Lo primordial en esos momentos era adentrarse en el bosque de palmeras hasta llegar a la ciudad central y buscar auxilio para ser curada.

Su respiración era entrecortada, su vista borrosa, sus heridas le dolían con más intensidad y no podía caminar con total normalidad, en resumen, estaba hecha polvo, pero no solo físicamente, sino que psicológicamente se sentía muchísimo peor. Ahora que se había alejado de esos piratas debía juntarse con otros iguales de feroces.

Su magnífico sentido de la orientación le estaba fallando a causa de su estado. Se perdió entre el palmar. Dio vueltas y vueltas sin encontrar salida en esa especie de laberinto.

Decidió cruzar el arroyo que se mostraba enfrente suyo, esa rivera tenía poco caudal por lo que no le sería complicado pasar al otro lado. Tal era su agotamiento que no reparó en una de las rocas que carecía de estabilidad, y resbaló con ella, llevándose consigo un golpe en la cabeza al caer encima de otras piedras sucesivas. Al instante perdió los sentidos, quedando tirada en medio del afluente con la sangre emergiendo de la parte derecha de su frente.

* * *

Sanji y Usopp discutían, y Brook y Luffy permanecían callados. De repente Luffy los hizo callar.

— **Silencio...** —posicionó la mano detrás de su oreja izquierda — **Se oye un río cerca... ¡Es por ahí!**

El alegre muchacho salió escopeteado perdiéndose entre las palmeras.

— **¡Espera, Luffy!** —gritaron todos al unísono.


	6. Chapter 6: A DOS BANDAS

TRAICIÓN PLANIFICADA

 _CAPÍTULO_ _6_

" _Nadie se cruza en tu camino por casualidad y tú no entras en la vida de nadie sin ninguna razón."_

* * *

¿Qué tenía de especial un río? Un río significaba muchas cosas, en él podría refrescarse, también podría pescar y si era potable podría rellenar su cantimplora. En resumen, para Luffy un río equivalía a pura diversión.

Mientras corría examinaba esas palmeras que fuera de lo común se caracterizaban por gigantes hojas palmadas y una altura inaudita de unos treinta metros y dos metros de anchura, el color que predominaba en ellas era el verde lima por las hojas y los troncos vestidos de musgo.

El sentido de la orientación de Luffy no estaba muy agudizado pero tampoco era tan penoso como el del espadachín. Si estaba muy cerca de su objetivo no era más que por un audaz oído.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba entre palmeras disminuyó la velocidad. Fatigado por la carrera, paró en seco al ver el arroyo a lo lejos. Se desilusionó al contemplar un riachuelo tan insignificante, no era la gran cosa pero lo suficiente para entretenerse un poco. El torrente partía por la mitad una inmensa pradera con un tono verde tropical que alumbraba los brillantes ojos del capitán.

El risueño joven con la idea en mente de refrescarse en el agua, corrió otra vez. Se quitó las chanclas y sin pensárselo dos veces saltó a la rivera. Había dejado a sus compañeros atrás pero estaba confiado que cuando lo encontraran le agradecerían por ese hallazgo.

— **Como el nivel del agua me llega por los tobillos no me ahogaré** **y no es agua de mar así que no me debilitaré, shishishi. ¿Eh?, ¿qué es eso...?**

A unos diez metros advirtió algo tirado en el agua. No pudo distinguir muy bien que era pero adivinaba que podía ser una persona. Se acercó cuidadosamente para no patinar en alguna de las escurridizas piedras dispersas por el río.

Era una mujer alta de unos veinte años con larga cabellera anaranjada y ondulada, con muy buen físico, lástima que no pudiese verle bien la cara ya que estaba boca abajo con la cabeza de perfil y el pelo tapándole el rostro.

Se alarmó al ver el agua teñida de rojo alrededor suyo. Asustado, cargó a la chica posicionando un brazo por la espalda y el otro por debajo de las piernas de la muchacha. Pero se calmó de inmediato al notar que respiraba.

El pelo empapado se deslizó por su rostro cayendo como una cascada, dejando al descubierto su faz. El tiempo se congeló para él, no oía los pájaros cantando, ni el agua fluyendo corriente abajo, ni el leve viento azotando las hojas de las palmeras a lo lejos, ni los sonidos de los insectos cercanos; solo estaban ellos dos ahí y nada ni nadie más.

Luffy se quedó atónito ante la belleza de la mujer. Sus rasgos congeniaban a la perfección: su cara fina, sus labios carnosos y rosados, su nariz grácil y sus ojos que ahora se mantenían cerrados y que ansiaba por verlos abiertos.

Volvió en sí cuando observó la herida en la parte derecha de la frente de la pelirroja.

— **¿¡Estás bien!?, ¿qué te ha ocurrido? ¡Oe, despierta!** —preguntó exaltado mientras zarandeaba suavemente el cuerpo de la muchacha.

* * *

— **Estoy seguro de que Luffy ha ido por esta dirección. ¡Chicos, seguid al gran** **Usopp!** **¡No, esperad! Tal vez era por allí...**

— **No me fío de ti ni un pelo, además ha dejado rastro, no hay de que preocuparse...** —afirmó Sanji señalando las huellas del suelo — **Si es que siempre hace lo que quiere sin pensar en los demás...** —gruñó mientras encendía un cigarro con su mechero dorado.

— **Creo que esto es el comienzo de una gran aventura, yohoho.**

* * *

— **¡Chicooooos, estoy aquí, venid enseguida! ¡Maldición, no aguantará!**

Si recibir ayuda para socorrerla lo antes posible significaba dejar a sus camaradas ahí tirados lo haría sin dudarlo, él salvaría la vida de esa atractiva pelirroja, él se convertiría en su héroe. Su vida dependía de él, no podía dejarla morir. Esperaba que sus amigos lo entendieran. Pero no tuvo tiempo de marcharse ya que se detuvo al oír la voz del cocinero.

— **¡Mierdoso** **de goma, te prometo que si sales corriendo otra vez te quedas sin comer por un mes!**

— **Ya te vale Luffy, siempre igual...** —manifestó el francotirador de la tripulación.

— **Chicos**... **¡Tengo** **que** **salvarla!** —dijo girándose y quedando enfrente de ellos.

— **¿¡Ayudar a una bella dama!? ¡Eso es trabajo para un caballero como yo! Bruto, aparta tus sucios brazos de ella y deja que me encargue yo del asunto** —corrió hacia la chica para quitársela de sus brazos.

Al acercarse, Sanji se quedó patidifuso al admirar esa divinidad, el corazón le paró de funcionar y su cuerpo se paralizó. Segundos más tarde le dieron espasmos muy fuertes y luego le vino una hemorragia nasal.

— **¡No! ¡La he encontrado yo así que la llevaré yo! Tú no te metas** —dijo con tono amenazador mientras lo fulminaba con los ojos.

Todos se quedaron alucinados ante tal reacción. Ellos sabían que Luffy podía llegar a ser muy posesivo pero no precisamente con personas, sino con comida u objetos como por ejemplo su sombrero.

— **Primero tranquilízate** **y explícanos** **quién es y cómo la has encontrado.**

— **¡Usopp, no hay tiempo para charlar, hay que buscar a Chopper y ayudar a esta señorita!** —intervino el rubio limpiándose la sangre de la nariz con un pañuelo.

— **Opino que sería mejor llevarla a la ciudad central, en la que estuvimos ayer. Creo que si nos entretenemos** **en buscar** **a Chopper y a los demás se nos acabará el tiempo** —añadió Brook.

— **Eso era lo que tenía pensado hacer yo desde un principio, voy tirando que tengo prisa.**

— **¡Cabeza hueca, por ahí no es! ¡Hay que volver al sendero rodeado de palmeras, sino nos perderemos! Como se te caiga o tropieces y le hagas un solo rasguño a mi delicada florecilla, te mato.**

* * *

La otra mitad de los Mugiwara se hallaban en una pelea a contratiempo contra unos cazarrecompensas que los habían vigilado de muy cerca. En cuanto leyeron el periódico no dudaron en ir a por sus cabezas. Aprovechando que solo eran cuatro miembros de la banda viniendo de la ciudad central sin ningún apuro, y caminando tranquilamente por uno de los tantos caminos rodeados de las mencionadas palmeras en dirección a la costa, y que al ver que se adentraban en unas cuevas que eran la entrada del pueblo subterráneo y abandonado de la isla, aprovecharon para hacerles una emboscada: de ahí no saldrían vivos.

Del mismo modo se confiaron pensando que lo tendrían más fácil por la razón de que se salvarían de enfrentarse con el capitán de la tripulación que derrotó a Kaido y Big Mom, dos de los emperadores de estos mares.

— **Fuera de mi camino. ¡Estorbas!** _ **¡RENGOKU**_ _**ONI**_ _**GIRI!**_

En ese momento el peliverde juró haberle dado un corte crítico pero su adversaria parecía ser muy veloz. Esa cazarrecompensas se protegió con su espada color azul celeste en cuestión de milésimas de segundo.

— **Tsk, tú no tienes miramientos a la hora de pelear, deberías de ser más considerado al tratar con mujeres, ¿no crees?**

— **A la hora de luchar no importa el género. ¿Y no crees que si fuera más considerado estaría manchando tu orgullo? Puesto que has sido** **tú la primera en** **desenvainar** **la espada ya sabes lo que toca.**

— **Vaya, he aquí un honorable hombre, de los pocos que quedan en este podrido mundo.**

Entonces ambos empezaron a atacarse con fuertes estocadas, la tensión se mascaba en el ambiente. Dado que el segundo al mando tenía mayor fuerza, mandó a la mujer contra una pared dejándola inconsciente al acto.

Robin y Franky unieron fuerzas para acabar con la resta que no les llegaban ni a la suela de los zapatos, al mismo tiempo Chopper intentó auxiliar a la mujer que Zoro estampó contra una de las paredes de esa gigantesca cueva que contenía un pequeña villa mugrienta y deshabitada.

— **Es la enemiga, Chopper. No puedes mostrarles piedad cuando ya los has derrotado. Es un acto despreciable hacia el rival.**

— **Aunque digas eso... ¡Sigo siendo un doctor, no puedo apartar la mirada a un herido sin proporcionarle mi ayuda y no tengo nada en contra de ella!**

— **¡Idiota, ella quería matarme, no me digas que eso no es motivo suficiente para no ayudarla!**

— **Chicos, nosotros ya hemos terminado con esa escoria, hemos perdido un súper tiempo muy valioso, la resta debe de estar buscándonos** **súper furiosos** -intervino Franky dando por acabada la estúpida discusión de esos dos haciendo la súper pose.

— **Hubiéramos llegado a la hora acordada si cierta persona no hubiera querido husmear** **por aquí para ver unas estúpidas ruinas cuando lo que teníamos que haber hecho era ir al Sunny...** —manifestó Zoro casi susurrando para que la arqueóloga no lo oyese.

— **¿Has dicho algo, espadachín-san?**

— **No, nada.**

* * *

~ _ **FLASHBACK~**_

— _ **Esta debe de ser la cueva que nos citó la señora del bazar. Aquí debe de encontrarse gran parte de la historia que esconde esta isla...**_ — _expuso la inteligente y única mujer de la tripulación mientras miraba con asombro la gran madriguera que se mostraba frente ella._

— _ **A mí me da miedo entrar ahí...**_ — _clamó_ _el pequeño escondiéndose_ _tras las esbeltas_ _piernas de la mujer._

— _ **El súper yo aprueba explorarla.**_

— _ **Mujer ¿acaso piensas entrar ahí? Deberíamos ir tirando al barco.**_

— _ **Lo sé, pero dudo que en el futuro tenga otra oportunidad de inspeccionar una aldea subterránea con más de 900 años de historia, sin embargo comprendo la situación en la que nos encontramos, será mejor que nos reunamos con los demás lo antes posible**_ — _comentó Robin resignada._

— _ **Tsk**_ _,_ _ **si tantas ganas tenías de explorar unos ridículos escombros haberlo dicho antes, entremos va**_ _._

— _ **Gracias,**_ _**espadachín-san**_ — _le dedicó una cálida sonrisa._

 _Zoro notó que se sonrojó pero intentó disimular fingiendo que tenía prisa para adentrarse en la cueva._

 **~FIN DEL FLASHBACK~**

* * *

— **¡Zoro, por ahí no es! ¿Tan difícil te resulta seguirnos?**

— **¡Cierra la boca, Chopper!**

Estaban a punto de salir del túnel cuando de repente vieron pasar a los cuatro individuos restantes como desesperados, es decir, como si les fuera la vida. Pasaron de largo y no se dieron cuenta de que parte de sus compañeros estaban observándolos.

— **¡Son ellos!** —exclamó el reno muy emocionado señalando con la pata a su capitán que no paraba de correr y que cada vez se alejaba más — **¿Os** **habéis fijado de que Luffy llevaba a una chica en brazos?**

— **Van en dirección a la ciudad, tenían cara de estar muy apurados fufufu.**

— **Esos imbéciles seguro que ya se han metido en algún lío** —asintió Zoro esbozando media sonrisa.

— **Tenemos que alcanzarlos** **o los perderemos, vamos a meterles gas a estos súper cuerpos.**

A toda velocidad salieron disparados e intrigados se preguntaban en qué una les había metido ya el querido y agitado capitán.


	7. Chapter 7: DESPIERTA

TRAICIÓN PLANIFICADA

 _CAPÍTULO 7_

Manchas surgieron de la nada tiñendo el cielo de un gris apagado impidiendo el paso de los rayos solares.

Él solamente ansiaba con poder verla despierta y conocerla y esas nubes que parecían cargadas de agua no le hacían la menor gracia, ya que trotar por barro no era algo muy agradable que digamos. Por suerte para ellos la lluvia no se presentó en esos momentos, llevaban tiempo corriendo sin cesar, hasta que alegres por fin de haber alcanzado su objetivo detuvieron esa carrera agotadora.

Pequeñas casas de piedra fueron lo primero que deslumbraron, más al fondo había edificios más imponentes pero sin llegar a algo descomunal. Más que una ciudad parecía un pequeño pueblo, los habitantes de esa isla eran pocos pero bien avenidos que caminaban por las avenidas tranquilamente. Como la tripulación ya había estado rondando por ahí los tres días anteriores ya sabían situarse un poco, por lo que se dieron prisa para buscar el pequeño hospital que vieron paseando por el centro los días pasados. El centro consistía en una gran plaza con bancos, árboles en hilera, una formidable fuente y un escenario para los festivales, la plaza estaba rodeada de edificios importantes como el ayuntamiento, iglesias, tiendas prestigiosas y restaurantes. Detrás de esos locales estaba el hospital que pasaba desapercibido para los que no se conocían el centro.

Antes de entrar el moreno le tendió a Usopp la chica y seguidamente entró al hospital y abrumado se dirigió a recepción.

— **¡Tenemos una chica gravemente herida, os** **ruego que la atendáis** **lo antes posible, por favor!**

— **Usted no puede entrar con** **ese comportamiento salvaje** **y exigirme** **a mí que por arte de magia les** **consiga la atención médica que me está rogando sin previo aviso, deben** **haber llamado antes, he de comentarle** **que el coste del tratamiento estaría fuera de su alcance** **juzgándolo** **por su desaliñado** **aspecto, y esas ropas... ¿acaso son esas las modas que llevan hoy en día los jóvenes?** —increpó el recepcionista con cierto desdén y con la cabeza bien alta lo pulverizó con una mirada de superioridad — **Lo mejor será que vaya a buscar ayuda en otro lugar, nosotros no nos hacemos cargo de forasteros, ahora mismo estamos muy ocupados con muchos pacientes que sí nos importan.**

— **¡No mientas, yo veo pocas personas esperando a ser atendidas, si lo que queréis** **es dinero te doy todo lo que tengo! ¡Si no viene un médico ahora mismo y la atiende juro que te pateo el trasero!** —replicó poseído por la cólera mientras agarraba al hombre por las solapas de la camisa.

Los demás preocupados al oír los gritos desde afuera entraron y al ver la cara de su capitán intentaron tranquilizarlo menos Sanji que se interpuso entre ellos.

— **Cálmate cabeza hueca. ¿Siempre tienes que armar estos jaleos** **o qué pasa? Déjame hacer a mí Luffy, yo seré el príncipe que salve a esta hermosura. Aparta** —con una mano alejó a un Luffy confundido del individuo — **¡Escúchame escoria, esta pelirroja maciza necesita un médico que la revise o si no morirá, como caballero que soy no puedo dejar que eso suceda y si para impedirlo he de amenazar a muerte a un recepcionista de mierda como tú, lo haré sin dudarlo!**

El acicalado hombre que nunca en su vida trató con hombres tan agresivos como esos se acobardó tanto que no fue capaz de articular ni una palabra y únicamente asintió con la cabeza e inmediatamente cogió el teléfono para marcar el número de uno de los médicos que atendían a sus pacientes en sus respectivas habitaciones. Luego de colgar, tímidamente les comunicó a los piratas que ya podían pasar a la habitación 707 donde los esperaba el doctor Kerl y finalmente con un ademán les indicó que fueran yendo.

Tal vez eran alucinaciones suyas pero juraba que uno de ellos se asemejaba a un esqueleto, además algo tenía el chico de la cicatriz bajo el ojo izquierdo que le inquietaba y hacía sus piernas temblar. Entonces algo en la cabeza del pobre hombre hizo "click" cuando se fijó con más detenimiento en el chico corriendo con sus compañeros dándole la espalda, en su cuello colgaba de una cuerda un peculiar sombrero de paja, gotas de sudor deslizaron por su cara y la boca se le secó: ¿¡cómo no los había reconocido antes!? ¡Ese joven era ni más ni menos que Monkey D. Luffy! Con torpeza agarró nervioso el teléfono y llamó a la Marina.

* * *

Todo fue como la seda, al entrar el doctor Kerl los recibió con cortesía a diferencia del presuntuoso recepcionista, ellos le ilustraron todo lo que sabían acerca de la muchacha, que sin saber quien era ni de donde provenía ellos se comprometían a pagar lo que fuera falta, ya que fueron ellos quienes la encontraron. Una vez hablado todo, dejaron a la chica reposar en la cama para ser revisada por el médico mientras los cuatro varones salían fuera de la habitación.

El señor Kerl debía rondar los sesenta años, su cabellera grisácea hacía juego con su bigote y ojos del mismo color. Era un hombre elegante y discreto, sus gestos los ejecutaba con total agilidad, parecía ser que los años no le pasaran factura a ese señor que sin perder la galanura escondía las manos en los bolsillos de la bata blanca que vestía; las personas que de vista lo conocían lo describían como un sujeto decente y sabio y los Mugiwara no iban a ser la excepción.

Se quedaron esperando en unos bancos del pasillo y no pasó mucho tiempo desde que salieron del consultorio que se presentó la otra mitad del grupo.

— **¡Luffy! ¿a qué se debe** **todo esto?** —exclamó Zoro un poco mosqueado pero sin parecer realmente enfadado.

— **Chicos...** **Han ocurrido cosas, por cierto ¿dónde estabais y cómo nos habéis encontrado?**

— **Os** **hemos perseguido y al ver que entrabais** **aquí hemos preguntado en** **recepción y nos han** **dicho que estaríais en la habitación 707. Ahora que yo te he contestado hazlo tú.**

Sin más dilaciones Luffy les relató todo a sus compañeros, él quiso mostrar indiferencia al explicar pero en sus adentros estaba nervioso por si sus amigos le pudieran cuestionar el porqué de tanto afán en salvar a esa desconocida, que en realidad ni él sabía la respuesta.

— **Dicho en otras palabras, nuestro capitán quiere que esta chica se recupere para invitarla a la tripulación ¿o me equivoco?** —bromeó la arqueóloga.

— **Me parece muy bien que la rescatéis** **y tal pero lo que no entiendo es por qué nos tenemos que quedar aquí esperándola, le pagamos al hospital y nos piramos** —refunfuñó el peliverde.

— **Si tantas ganas tienes de largarte** **no sé a que esperas marimo** **de mierda, tu presencia aquí molesta** —agregó Sanji.

— **Tú cállate cocinero de mierda. Tu horrorosa cara me repugna** **y además me agobian** **los hospitales así que aquí os** **quedáis.**

— **A mí tampoco me hacen** **gracia los hospitales, acompañaré a** **Zoro para que no se pierda** —dijo Franky.

— **Yo quiero colaborar con el doctor, supongo que si le digo que soy médico no habría problema alguno ¿no?** —añadió Chopper.

Así fue como un espadachín y un cyborg salieron de allí queriendo dar a entender que se desentendían del tema y que un reno entró en la habitación 707 en forma humana luciendo una larga y ancha bata blanca.

Zoro y Franky charlaban mientras caminaban por las estrechas avenidas. De repente del cielo apagado empezaron a caer frías gotas de agua que amenazaron a esos dos en cubrirse en algún lugar. Fueron a parar en una anticuada y pequeña taberna y ahí se quedaron bebiendo hasta que parase de llover.

* * *

Unas nubes negras cada vez se pronunciaban más y la lluvia parecía que en ningún momento cesara, a eso aún no se le podía nombrar una fuerte tormenta pero no cabía duda que dentro de unas horas se convertiría en una. Como Robin leía un libro pacíficamente Sanji se limitó a contemplar la lluvia arañando ferozmente los cristales de una de las tantas ventanas del pasadizo; Luffy y Usopp conversaban y Brook simplemente permanecía callado observando su entorno. Unos veinte minutos transcurrieron con excesiva lentitud para el capitán que si no fuera por una voluntad de hierro que le ordenaba permanecer sentado ya estaría protestando debido a su reducida paciencia para situaciones como ésta.

Inesperadamente Chopper y Kerl salieron del consultorio sobresaltando a todos. No faltó esperar mucho para que las preguntas sobre el estado de la muchacha empezaran a llover sobre el pobre reno.

— **¡Chicos, calma por favor! Lo primero que debéis de saber es que no es tan grave como me temía. Me inquietó** **el hecho de que os** **la encontrarais** **desmayada** **pues es signo** **de que sufriera algún daño cerebral pero por suerte parece ser que su cerebro está intacto.** **El doctor Kerl** **y yo suponemos que sufrió un politraumatismo** **que le hizo perder la consciencia durante un tiempo no muy prolongado, pero en su caso lleva dos** **hora y pico en ese estado, por lo que deduzco que debe de ser también una mezcla de cansancio. Además su cuerpo presenta agresiones en el estómago, brazos, piernas... aunque creo que es irrelevante** —tomó aire — **Volviendo al tema, no sé cuándo despertará. Hemos hecho todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos, ahora tiene que recibir atención médica hasta que se recupere totalmente.**

— **Muchas gracias Chopper y viejo Kerl... ¿Puedo verla?** —pidió Luffy.

— **No es lo más recomendable,** **pero** **si solo** **es usted y es poco tiempo, se lo permito** —consintió el médico más mayor de los de allí presentes.

Al tomar la manilla de la puerta su mano empezó a sudar y a temblar, su corazón se aceleró, su respiración tomó otro ritmo con pausas y su cuerpo se estremeció. Él no entendía que le estaba pasando y como respuesta una sonrisa se le dibujó en su rostro, debía de admitirlo, estaba nervioso pero aún desconocía el porqué, no podía ser que fuera por la mujer de ahí adentro obviamente que no, pensó.

La abrió y cuidadosamente la fue cerrando con sigilo. Ya entró antes cuando la colocaron en la cama pero ahora la habitación le parecía algo distinta ya fuera porque antes eran seis personas metidas contando con ella y ahora eran solamente ellos dos. El olor del cuarto le recordó al de la enfermería del Thousand Sunny, ese olor que a duras penas soportaba. Dejó a un lado los pensamientos para acercarse a la camilla en la cual dormía la pelirroja. Sorprendido y a la vez aliviado al observar el cuerpo de la joven, sonrió inconscientemente, su piel había tomado más color y ya no estaba tan pálida, sus mejillas ahora tenían una tonalidad más cálida y sus labios habían cogido un rosado más notable. Primero se fijó en esa venda que envolvía completamente su frente con el flequillo encima de ese vendaje, luego en sus párpados que aún seguían sellados como la primera vez que la vio, y finalmente en sus brazos que eran lo único que no estaba tapado por las sábanas y que estaban llenos de morados, pequeños cortes y rasguños. Eso le hizo recordar lo que comentó Chopper anteriormente.

" _Además su cuerpo presenta agresiones en el estómago, brazos, piernas..._ "

¿Cómo era posible que existiera alguien capaz de usar la violencia contra esa mujer que aparentemente parecía ser alguien más que inocente? Si algún día atrapaba al infeliz dueño de esas acciones le daría una lección que recordaría toda su vida.

Involuntariamente acercó su mano derecha para tocar ese pelo que le había hechizado desde que la conoció, que le hacía sumergirse en una tarde de otoño rodeado de árboles, o bien, en un atardecer con el cielo pintado de naranja. Pero su mano nunca llegó a rozar un mísero mechón de su larga cabellera porque antes de que pudiera ocurrir tal hecho él se detuvo al encontrarse con una mirada clavada en su mano derecha.

— **¿Quién eres...?**

— **Soy Monkey** **D. Luffy, el hombre que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas.**


	8. Chapter 8: ÚNETE

TRAICIÓN PLANIFICADA

 _CAPÍTULO 8_

Desde la cama, Nami se quedó alelada admirando el rostro del chico mientras la habitación se quedaba en un total silencio. Los segundos pasaban y la expresión de felicidad de Luffy no cambiaba. Estaba realmente confundida, ¿cómo era que ese hombre, el cual ella debía de buscar, estaba plantado al lado suyo con una enorme sonrisa?

— **¿Y tú cómo te llamas?** —preguntó acercando su cara a la de la pelirroja, en ese instante él pudo testificar el color de esos ojos que lo miraban con sorpresa, eran de un marrón oscuro y claro a la vez, eran como una mezcla de caramelo y café.

Y al mismo tiempo, los grandes y oscuros ojos del moreno, que penetraban los suyos con demasiada facilidad y mostraban tanto interés en ella, la estuvieron incomodando hasta el punto de verse obligada a apartar la mirada. Era inevitable para cualquiera ponerse nervioso bajo la atenta mirada de uno de los grandes piratas, pero ella era diferente a los demás, por más que su presencia la incomodase no le mostraría sumisión si era lo que buscaba, ya que a lo largo de su vida había tratado con tantos bucaneros que lo único que podía sentir al verlos era desprecio y nada más.

— **Oe, pero** **al** **menos** **contéstame...** —protestó él haciendo un puchero.

Esa actitud tan simple e infantil no era propia de un guerrero de mar, pensó Nami, y a la vez no supo contener una dulce y melódica risa que consiguió embelesar a Luffy. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no se reía de esa forma tan entrañable?

— **Soy Nami. ¿Puedes decirme dónde estamos** **y cómo he llegado hasta aquí?** —pidió mostrando una tímida sonrisa como consiguiente de su pequeña burla hacia él.

— **Estás en uno de los hospitales de la isla. Te encontré en un río** **desmayada. ¿Qué te pasó?**

Entonces su mente quiso hacerle recordar el intento de cruzar el río que acabó en fracaso, además de proyectarle imágenes que saturaron la cabeza de la pobre chica, se veía en los brazos de un hombre el cual corría con más gente alrededor de él, después solo pudo acordarse fugazmente del fuerte olor a medicina y antibióticos. Todas esas proyecciones simultáneas le provocaron un mareo insoportable.

— **¿¡Nami, estás bien!?** —al ver como la muchacha se sujetaba fuertemente la cabeza por los oídos y cerraba los ojos con intensidad sintió que debía de hacer algo de inmediato para ayudarla y solo se le ocurrió sacudirle el brazo para infundirle ánimo.

— **¡No me toques!** **Todos hacéis lo mismo...** —le despotricó cabizbaja con los ojos llorosos y las manos aferradas en las orejas.

— **Yo... Perdón** —se excusó él sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Por culpa de innumerables veces que multitudes de piratas intentaron ganarse su confianza para después atreverse a tocarla, ahora se había convertido en una costumbre desconfiar de todo hombre que se acercara, ya fuese cortés o no, se juró que nunca más volvería a pasar con otro hombre por lo mismo que vivió con Kid. En resumen, jamás amaría ni confiaría plenamente en un hombre y muchísimo menos en un pirata.

— **No... Perdóname a mí por haberte** **gritado, no era mi intención...**

— **Tranquila, a mí no me afectan esas cosas, shishishi. Por cierto ¿ya te encuentras mejor?**

— **Sí, aunque aún me sigue doliendo** **la cabeza un poco.**

Un conjunto de preguntas bombardeaba su mente, no veía indicios de que Luffy quisiera aprovecharse de la situación, mientras que ella estaba desprotegida y debilitada él tenía la oportunidad perfecta para abalanzarse y agredirla como acababan haciendo todos. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? ¿O es que acaso tenía la consideración de amenazarla una vez ya fuera del hospital? ¿Y de qué manera conseguiría unirse a la banda sin que sospecharan de ella?

Llegó a la conclusión de que su comportamiento no era el adecuado: no podía mostrarle por poco que fuera su lado afectuoso a ese criminal, debía de ser más prudente.

* * *

— _ **¡Auxilio, socorro, los Mugiwara están aquí!**_

— **Cálmese señor. Primero dígame con quién hablo e informe acerca de su localización.**

— _ **No veo**_ _**motivo suficiente para relevar mi identidad, únicamente les diré que**_ **t** _ **rabajo como recepcionista en un pequeño hospital situado en la plaza**_ _**del interior de**_ _**la isla Worsk Nian, ellos están siendo atendidos ahora mismo. ¡Vengan cuánto antes!**_

— **Ignoro el porqué accedieron a ayudarlos, en todo caso ahora mismo envío a mis mejores soldados desde la sede más próxima. Evacuen todo el edificio si es posible e informen al cuerpo de seguridad local.**

El ordinario comandante, de entre muchos que poseen el mismo rango, dejaba caer su pesado cuerpo en el sillón de cuero del despacho después de haber colgado la repentina llamada del recepcionista. Todo el mundo estaba al corriente de que esos infelices piratas se encontraban en esa isla gracias a los periódicos, era imposible que ese individuo ignorase el hecho de que esos depravados andaban por su zona.

El aprendiz sentado enfrente de él, escuchó la conversación y no pudo obviar las ganas de preguntar el porqué su maestro cuando habló por teléfono fingió desconcierto al averiguar el paradero de los Mugiwara si supuestamente ya estaba informado de eso hacía días.

— **Es cierto que esa información ya la poseíamos pero los de arriba han mandado órdenes de que ninguna sede marina envíe sus flotas a esa isla, de momento. El motivo viene a ser el siguiente: quieren aprovecharse del gran número de Cazarrecompensas que residen en esa isla clandestinamente. Saben perfectamente que ante esos piratas que han corrompido estos mares no pueden enviarles soldados mediocres, solo supondría** **más bajas** —puntualizó el comandante que con total seriedad observaba el gran paisaje urbano que le ofrecía los grandes ventanales de la habitación, dándole la espalda al joven.

— **¡No lo entiendo, somos soldados que luchan por la paz! ¿¡Entonces por qué no nos manchamos las manos y dejamos que nos hagan el trabajo** **otros, por qué diantres debemos de acatar órdenes que nos han sido impuestas con arbitrariedad!?**

— **¡Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, grumete! No eres nadie para juzgar las decisiones de tus superiores, seguramente quieren ganar tiempo para reunir a un almirante y a un gran número de hombres y de los mejores. Mañana o pasado mañana suponemos que darán nuevas órdenes, entonces será cuando los cogeremos por sorpresa** —le garantizó y a la vez le servía para convencerse a sí mismo.

— **¿Me está diciendo que nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados cuando le acaba de comunicar** **a ese señor que iremos a su rescate en las siguientes horas, eso es** **maestro?**

— **Sí, pero no te escandalices, ya que** **cuentan con sus fuerzas** **terrestres. Pero tal vez no sea lo suficiente para mantener a los Mugiwara** **a raya... En todo caso, ellos** **no** **han llegado a ser** **famosos** **por arremeter** **contra el pueblo.**

* * *

Acercó una silla que tenía a unos pasos de él y se sentó con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos, los cuales reposaban en la superficie del respaldo con el pecho recostado en él, pasando las piernas por los laterales del asiento, lo contrario de como se sientan las personas habitualmente.

Sonriente y sin pausas algunas empezó a formularle preguntas a Nami.

— **¿Seguro que ya estás mejor? Chopper dijo que podías haberte dañado el cerebro... Has tenido suerte según él. ¿Te duele el cerebro?¿De verdad que no te duele mucho la cabeza?** —volver a escuchar la misma pregunta de hace unos segundos solo le hacía pensar a Nami que ese chico era un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre al cual tuvieras que explicarle las cosas repetidas veces.

— **Estoy** **mejor.**

— **Oe ¿y vives aquí?** —se moría de ganas de preguntarle infinitas cosas y saber más de ella pero no quería ocasionarle otra vez el fuerte dolor de cabeza por consecuencia de sus preguntas anteriores, debía de tener cuidado con lo que preguntaba.

— **No** —contestó tajante.

— **¿Te puedo preguntar otra cosa? ¿Cómo te hiciste las heridas de los brazos?**

— **Ah...** **Pues creo que al tropezarme en la rivera...** —sus brazos presentaban grandes morados y pequeñas heridas abiertas, las cuales ya habían sido tratadas por los médicos. Era innegable que habían sido provocadas gracias a la agresión de Kid que la hizo despegar contra las paredes y suelos.

— **No mientas, sé que alguien te golpeó, tienes heridas por todas partes** **y también sé que no son hechas por accidente, hace falta violencia para llegar a causarlas.**

— **¿Me** **puedes decir cómo es que sabes que tengo heridas por todas partes?** —¿era posible que ese crío la inspeccionara mientras estaba medio en coma?

— **Me lo ha dicho Chopper.**

Imaginó que se refería a Chopper el médico de la tripulación, quien seguramente fue el que la trató — **No es problema mío si no quieres creerme** , **esto es por caídas, nadie me golpeó. Por cierto ¿sabes dónde está mi bolsa?** —analizó la habitación entera desde la camilla pero no la vio.

— **Cuando te encontré no había ninguna bolsa cerca** —dijo no muy convencido por la respuesta de ella.

Si bien el extrovertido capitán demostraba muchas cualidades también carecía de algunas, no era para nada la persona más perspicaz del planeta pero supo notar el cambio gradual de la actitud de la pelirroja, había pasado de ser calmada y agradable a alguien distante y fría. Sin embargo, eso no había podido disminuir ni lo más mínimo su interés por ella.

— **No puede estar pasándome** **esto...** —sus ojos se humedecían lentamente. Pocas cosas contenía la mochila, unos pocos víveres, algunos mapas y pocos instrumentos de cartografía, algunas pequeñas armas, etcétera. Pero lo único que le daba el valor a esa bolsa era una fotografía en un reducido cuadro de fotos de madera, donde aparecían de muchos años atrás su estimada hermana, su difunta madre adoptiva y ella.

— **Si esa bolsa es tan importante para ti yo iré a buscarla.**

— **Luffy...**

Inesperadamente abrieron la puerta y Chopper dio su aparición. Algo iba mal y el moreno lo notó al instante al ver el semblante de su nakama.

— **¡Luffy, hemos visto por las ventanas que** **la gente está siendo evacuada** **y todo el hospital está rodeado por** **guardias de las fuerzas de seguridad de aquí y probablemente vendrán más! El doctor Kerl también se ha ido al enterarse de que éramos piratas...**

— **Lo mejor será que dejemos esta isla tan aburrida shishishi... Nami te llevaremos con nosotros hasta que encontremos la mochila** —dijo levantándose de la silla, ya tocaba otra vez escapar como piratas que eran y eso era algo realmente emocionante para él.

El reno en su transformación humana cargó a la muchacha en la espalda y acto seguido salieron de la habitación. Los demás se alegraron al ver a la chica despierta y sobre todo Sanji, quien se enamoró al segundo de su belleza, y Brook quien no dudó en preguntar por sus bragas. Esta gente no podía ser los infames piratas de los que todo el mundo hablaba, le resultaban demasiado idiotas para que lo fueran.

Decidieron que lo más lógico era irse por la parte trasera donde había menos civiles. Sanji con una de sus patadas echó a bajo una de las paredes y salieron corriendo a través del boquete. Algunos soldados se les echaron encima y ellos como respuesta los apartaban de mala manera, puesto que ninguno consentiría que dañaran a la recién conocida.

Por el camino encontraron a Zoro y Franky que regresaban de la taberna y se dirigían al hospital, debido al tiempo que se había calmado un poco pero las gotas de agua aún seguían presentes. Y una vez ya todos reunidos y alejados de la población continuaron a paso firme para llegar al río.

— **Debemos de apresurarnos o la niebla espesa que se formará** **pronto nos dificultará orientarnos por el desdichado laberinto de palmeras** —anunció Nami un poco angustiada contemplando el cielo desde la espalda del reno.

— **Pero si hace mejor tiempo que antes ¿cómo va haber niebla ahora?** —titubeó Usopp.

— **¿Es posible que tengas una habilidad innata para sentir los cambios en el clima? Porque es casi imposible intuirlos en el Nuevo Mundo** —alegó Robin.

— **Algo parecido, desde pequeña siempre he podido pronosticar el tiempo, mi cuerpo siente los cambios y eso me ha ayudado a sobrevivir en el mar.**

— **¡Eres la mejor! Además de ser una hermosura también eres súper inteligente...** —canturreó el rubio.

— **¡Pues ya está decidido! Únete a nosotros, necesitamos a alguien como tú** —decidió Luffy.

— **Está bien** —no sabía cómo había logrado entrar en esa tripulación pero de lo que estaba segura es que esa misión resultaría más fácil de lo que había creído, engatusar y traicionar a ese grupo de dementes sería pan comido.


	9. Chapter 9: CONOCIENDO A LOS MUGIWARAS

TRAICIÓN PLANIFICADA

 _CAPÍTULO 9_

En unos quince minutos llegaron al río. Nami se mareó y cayó rendida en la espalda de Chopper; así que no pudieron guiarse gracias a sus indicaciones tan precisas y tuvieron que orientarse ellos mismos.

Encontraron la tan buscada mochila que se hallaba tirada en la orilla que, milagrosamente, a pesar del poco caudal y muchas rocas de por medio, el río había conseguido arrastrarla treinta metros más allá de donde la muchacha tropezó.

Como predijo la joven, la niebla se formó pero ya no suponía ningún contratiempo porque habían salido del tremendo laberinto de palmeras y el Thousand Sunny se encontraba delante de ellos.

— **¡Chicos, salgamos de esta isla y pongamos rumbo a otra!** —gritó Luffy saltando de alegría mientras corrían.

— **¡Sí, capitán!**

* * *

El mecer del mar, el olor a antibióticos y una cama muy confortable fueron lo que acogieron a Nami mientras ella dormía plácidamente.

Se podía sentir mucha paz, su cuerpo había descansado por muchas horas y lentamente sus ojos se abrieron. Se encontraba en una pequeña habitación cerrada donde medicamentos ordenados en una estantería le hacían pensar estar en un hospital nuevamente. Se fijó que vestía un corto camisón blanco y que sus heridas habían vuelto a ser tratadas.

Ya descansada le era imposible obviar ese meneo tan reconocible para ella provocado por las olas del mar. Cuando abrió la puerta, una bocanada de aire fresco acompañado de un sol cegador le obligaron a protegerse los ojos con la sombra de su mano.

Una vez los ojos ya abiertos, un césped de un verde muy vivaz la volvía a dejar atónita. ¿Quién en su sano juicio sembraba hierba en un barco?

— **¡Hey, que ya ha despertado!** —exclamó Usopp el cual pescaba desde hacía más de media hora sentado en la borda del barco.

Todos salieron de sus respectivos sitios, algunos del interior del barco, varios que ya estaban en la cubierta y otros de la cocina para acercarse a conocerla.

— **Has dormido un día entero... Aun así no deberías de hacer esfuerzos, si te sientes cansada o mareada avísame** —dijo Chopper mirándola desde abajo, en el césped.

— **Gracias doctor... Chopper, ¿ese es tu nombre, no?**

— **¡Idiota, llamándome doctor no me harás feliz...!** —canturreó el reno mientras bailaba alegre.

Obviamente Nami sabía de sobras quiénes formaban parte de esta tripulación, pues ya los tenía más que vistos y analizados. Estudió uno por uno enseguida que le asignaron la misión. Sin embargo, tenía que fingir que no los conocía.

— **El sol hoy está tan brillante y resplandeciente en el cielo provocando que mi corazón palpite** **más rápido de lo habitual. ¡Pero jamás como lo haría una diosa enviada de los cielos! Oh** _ **Mellorine**_ **, tu belleza es tan cegadora... ¡Ejem! Mucho gusto señorita, soy Sanji, el cocinero de este barc...**

— **Cállate ya cocinero de tercera.**

— **¡No me interrumpas** **marimo** **de mierda!**

— **¡Oi Sanji tengo hambre!**

Dado que Luffy había estado tomando la siesta en la cabeza de león, llegó el último a cubierta. En el momento que los ojos del joven entusiasta se posaron en los de la chica, ella involuntariamente apartó la mirada avergonzada de quien sabe qué, y él sonrió al verla despierta y en pie.

— **Chicos, tenemos que celebrar la bienvenida de Nami. Ya sé, montemos** **un súper banquete para la cena** —propuso Franky muy animado.

— **¡Sííí, un** **banquete con mucha carne, Sanji!** —dijo Luffy eufórico.

— **Está bien, está bien... ¿Te parece bien Nami-san o aún estás cansada?**

— **Me parece perfecto.**

Todos volvieron a sus quehaceres menos Robin que se ofreció para enseñarle las instalaciones a la nueva bienvenida.

— **¿Aquí todos los días son así de animados?** —preguntó cordialmente la pelirroja mientras caminaban por los pasillos del interior del navío.

— **Sí, no hay día que no estén festejando algo.**

Las dos mujeres se hicieron amigas enseguida. Eran diferentes pero se entendían a la perfección. Robin le mostró el acuario dejándola fascinada. Después recorrieron todas las habitaciones indicándole la suya la cual sería compartida con ella. Más tarde se pasearon por el exterior. Nami pensaba que ese barco era una maravilla.

Una vez ya exhibido todo, Robin se dirigió a la biblioteca para seguir con el libro que dejó a medias y la pelirroja se ausentó para recoger su Den Den Mushi de su mochila situada en la enfermería e ir al baño para contactar con Kid en privado.

... _Bip_ _Bip_ _Bip..._

— _ **Vaya... pero si eres tú. Ya pensaba que te habían descubierto. ¿Ya estás con ellos? ¿Sabes dónde está el mapa?**_

— **Me subestimas, son solo un grupo de retrasados jugando a ser piratas. En fin, he llegado hoy y no sé dónde está el mapa. Confía en que lo tendrás en cuanto nos veamos...** —cogió aire — **Kid** **no te olvides de tu promesa.**

— _ **Cómo quieres que me olvide si es lo único que hace que me harte**_ _**de risa...**_

— **¡No juegues conmigo Kid!**

— _ **Parece que te encanta gritar mi nombre, incluso cuando estábamos en la cama tampoco parabas**_ _**de pronunciarlo.**_

— **¡Qué te jodan!** —tiró el Den Den Mushi al suelo y se respaldó en la pared. Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a ese cretino.

* * *

— **¿Qué quería esa perra?** —preguntó una vulgar mujer con grandes pechos.

— **¿He oído bien o esa zorrita te ha gritado?** —se burló otra con una larga cabellera rubia y también con un exuberante busto.

— **Lo que pasa es que echa de menos que la folle y por eso ha llamado y me ha ladrado. Dejemos de hablar de esa y sigamos con lo nuestro...**

* * *

Nami salió del baño. Un poco agotada decidió ir a descansar en su habitación. De momento se echaría una siesta en la cama de Robin hasta la hora de la cena, ya que ella no tenía cama.

 _Sus grandes y gélidas_ _manos tocaban todo lo que alcanzaban. No había delicadeza por su parte pero eso la ponía aún más. Era bruto como una bestia._

 _La desnudó_ _con la mirada y luego le desgarró_ _la ropa que vestía. Fuera esos jeans ajustados y ese top que tapaba menos de la mitad._

 _Kid_ _se relamía_ _los labios y Nami solo con verlo le ofrecía unos gemidos tan placenteros_ _que hacían despertar el lado más fiero del capitán._

— _Voy a dejarte tan tiesa que mañana te será imposible caminar._

— _Hmm... Eso dijiste ayer, entonces explícame cómo he llegado hasta tu habitación..._

 _Los muelles de colchón rechinaban_ _sin cesar. El mismo suelo del camarote temblaba, los gemidos y golpe tras golpe de la cabecera de la cama contra la pared hacían enterarse a todo dios del sexo salvaje de esos dos._

* * *

Se despertó con sudor frío por toda la cara. Había soñado con él otra vez. Una pesadilla que le recordaba cómo ese hombre la tocó y encima ella lo acababa disfrutando.

La noche llegó y mientras ella había estado descansando en su habitación, los demás organizaron una increíble cena llena de abundante y exquisita comida, música y muchas risas, todo al exterior aprovechando la cálida temperatura.

— **Empecemos esta noche tan movida con las presentaciones, comenzando por mí. ¡Yo soy el gran Usopp y navego** **para convertirme en un bravo guerrero que no le tema a nada!**

— **Yo me llamo Sanji y..**.

— **Soy Brook, el músico del grupo. ¿Serías tan amable de enseñarme esas pantis** **que no pude ver esta mañana?**

— **Como dije esta mañana, yo soy Chopper. Comí por accidente la fruta Hito Hito y fui dotado de inteligencia humana.**

— **El súperrrr** **carpintero yo no hace falta que se presente. Esta tarde te contruí** **una súper cama propia, así esta noche te la instalaré** **y la tendrás a punto en tu habitación.**

— **Soy Zoro.**

— **La navegante-san y yo ya tuvimos el placer de conocernos un poco pero te diré más, yo provengo** **de una familia de arqueólogos. Y soy usuaria de una fruta del diablo: la Hana Hana.**

— **¡Poy** **Puffy** **y pe ponvertipé** **en el pey** **de pos** **pipatas!**

— **Que cerdo eres... A una señorita no se le habla con la boca a rebosar** —le regañó Sanji.

Bebieron, cantaron, comieron hasta reventar y se quedaron durmiendo en la cubierta. Nami que aguantaba bien el alcohol, estirada se quedó contemplando el cielo. Le parecía que las estrellas brillaban con más intensidad en ese barco.


	10. Chapter 10: CONOCIENDO A NAMI

TRAICIÓN PLANIFICADA

 _CAPÍTULO 10_

Un silencio agradable se formó a media noche. Todos acabaron cayendo al suelo vencidos por el alcohol menos Robin, quien en estas ocasiones solía beber en pocas cantidades. La mujer optó por pasar la resta de la noche dentro por la rasca que comenzaba hacer, no sin antes avisar a su nueva amiga.

— **¿Lo has pasado bien, navegante-san?** —preguntó ya en la cama a punto de tumbarse.

— **Sí, ha sido genial.**

— **Fufufu... Me alegro de que haya sido de tu agrado** —rió la más adulta quien daba por zanjada la conversación para poder comenzar su novela — **Buenas noches.**

— **Buenas noches, Robin.**

A la morena algo le inquietaba de esa muchacha, una chica ordinaria como ella no podía aceptar la petición de unirse a unos piratas tan famosos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Tal vez no era trigo limpio y ocultaba algo. Dejó a un lado el libro dispuesta a entablar una conversación con la cual terminara matando esa curiosidad que no la dejaba leer.

— **¿Sigues despierta?** —preguntó la ojiazul.

— **Sí. ¿Qué pasa?**

— **Me disculpo de parte de todos puesto que solo hemos hecho que hablar de nosotros y ni siquiera tuvimos la consideración de preguntar por ti. Si no es molestia háblame acerca de tu pasado.**

— **Claro que no es molestia Robin.** **Nací en el East Blue. Vivía con mi familia en una humilde isla y desde pequeña ya me apasionaba dibujar mapas. A los doce años me hice a la mar por ciertos motivos y lo siguiente es algo duro de escuchar...**

— **Y supongo que también de contar. Perdón si he hecho que recordaras momentos dolorosos** —conjeturó la arqueóloga la cual sabía perfectamente lo que era tener que narrar recuerdos que desgarran el corazón de quien los recuerda.

— **Tampoco son para tanto, pero prefiero no hacerte tragar todos mis antiguos pesares que no tienen lugar en el presente. Si quieres saber otra cosa no te cortes y pregúntalo.**

— **Está bien. ¿Cómo fue que terminaste desmayada en el río? El doctor Chopper nos dio a entender que alguien te maltrató por las consiguientes heridas que muestran tus brazos y estómago que, a su parecer, no tienen nada que ver con un tropiezo. Por eso pienso que alguien te perseguía y de ahí tu caída.**

Antes de la llegada de Nami al barco, ella sabía que la más inteligente del grupo era Nico Robin. Por más que pareciese la persona con quien podía interactuar con decencia por su sensatez, debía de medir cada una de sus palabras y esa sería su única defensa ante ella.

— **Al llegar a Worsk** **Nian, unos delincuentes me atacaron ferozmente para robarme la bolsa, al momento que tuve la oportunidad de escapar pude despistarlos por el laberinto de palmeras pero acabé resbalando.**

— **Oh, Nami... Podrías habernos avisado en la isla y el capitán les hubiera dado su merecido.**

— **Hubiera sido algo innecesario. La verdad es que prefiero no seguir hablando del tema** —respondió la navegante cortésmente.

— **Entiendo, discúlpame. Si es posible, me gustaría concluir la conversación con una pregunta más. ¿Después de todo por lo que has vivido no te angustia tener que convivir con unos malhechores como nosotros?**

— **He estado deambulando más de media vida por el mar, no es algo nuevo para mí relacionarme con piratas. Además, sois diferentes. Sé que puedo confiar en vosotros y aquí cumpliré mi sueño** —medio mintió Nami.

— **¿Cuál es tu sueño?**

— **Cartografiar el mundo entero** —dijo con una inexorable sonrisa.

Siguieron conversando hasta el amanecer. Sin poderlo evitar, la arqueóloga le cogió cierto cariño, sin embargo, Nami no tendría escrúpulos si salvar a su hermana significaba romper esa bonita amistad acabada de sembrar; lo haría sin vacilar. Esa era su gran maestría.

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzaba para los Mugiwaras. Como cada mañana todos muy animados lo iniciaban con un apetitoso desayuno preparado con demasiado esmero.

— **¡Vamos a contarle nuestras hazañas a Nami!** —gorjeó Usopp muy alborotado — **Comienza tú, Luffy.**

— **¿Eh? Yo paso** —dijo llevándose a la boca un pedazo de carne de una medida descomunal.

A la pelirroja le pareció admirable que un capitán con tal recompensa y con tantas proezas y logros como él, prefiriera no alardear de sus aventuras. Y sin querer ya llevaba más de un minuto sin dejar de observar a ese animal que no paraba de engullir.

Ella tenía a los bucaneros más que estereotipados como personas muy ególatras, como Kid. Ese hombre jamás dejaba de fardar de sus éxitos.

— **Pues como Luffy no quiere, lo haré yo** —dijo Usopp resignado.

El francotirador pudo relatar con gran entusiasmo desde la llegada de Luffy, Zoro y Vivi (la ex-navegante) a su pueblo hasta el doloroso incidente en el Archipiélago Sabaody, hasta que fue interrumpido.

— **¡Usopp! No sigas** —espetó Luffy quien abandonó la cocina de inmediato.

— **Si ya sabes cómo se pone para qué sigues...** —suspiró Sanj.

— **¿Pero qué ha pasado?** —preguntó Nami confusa.

Todos los presentes se quedaron mudos sin saber qué responder.

— **Como dijo Usopp, hace dos años la tripulación fue separada por Bartholomew Kuma, uno de los siete Shichibukais** —dijo Chopper quien no quería dejar con la intriga a la joven — **Entendimos a partir de un mensaje subliminal en el brazo de Luffy, el cual aparecía en la portada del periódico, que nos volviéramos a reunir en dos años. Pero Vivi nos falló, esperamos por ella un mes en el archipiélago pero nunca apareció.**

— **Esa mujer nos dejó colgados cuando es imposible entrar al Nuevo Mundo** **sin navegante** —reprochó Zoro.

— **Imbécil, no hables tan mal de Vivi-chwan** —protestó Sanji — **Poco después, el periódico nos informó que prefirió volver a su país y gobernarlo como reina y no seguir a nuestro lado. Lo siento por ella pero realmente fue un golpe muy duro para todos y sobre todo para Luffy.**

— **Podría habernos avisado mediante una carta o algo... Por su culpa nos dejamos la piel buscando un navegante por el archipiélago y sus** **islas cercanas...** —se quejó el pobre reno.

— **La señorita Vivi fue una excelente compañera, yohohoho.**

— **¿Sabes una cosa navegante-san?** —le susurró la arqueóloga — **El capitán no permite sacar el tema por consideración y por la estima que aún guarda hacia ella.**

Por primera vez en su vida le supo mal el engañar y mentir a unos delincuentes. No obstante, sí era cierto que ellos eran distintos a los demás pero ella seguiría hacia delante y si eso conllevaba aplastar al poseedor del corazón más puro, lo haría.

— **¡Tierra a la vista!** —el susodicho entró de un portazo a la cocina más feliz que una perdiz.

Dejaron el tema aparcado y fueron muy ilusionados a verla. Ya faltaba menos para una nueva aventura.

— **Detrickver, conocida por el estilo gótico que presenta toda la isla en sí y por innumerables e incesables asesinatos** —informó la pelirroja convencida de que no se les ocurriría pisar esas tierras.

— **Se dice que es una isla que todo el día está rodeada de niebla por la contaminación y además, por el día y por la noche los habitantes están en pleno peligro. Degolladores sin control andan sueltos por las calles sedientos de sangre** —añadió la morena.

— **Menuda maravilla** —dijo Zoro desafiante.


	11. Chapter 11: ENTRE TINIEBLAS (I)

TRAICIÓN PLANIFICADA

 _CAPÍTULO 11_

La oportunidad de estar presente en una aventura cerca de los necios que formaban su nueva tripulación, y no por mucho tiempo, se acontecería dentro de escasos minutos y Nami estaba decidida a encontrar deleite en ella.

En muchas ocasiones y cuando la oportunidad se les presentaba, ellos se arropaban con ropas inusuales para vivir la experiencia con mayor entusiasmo. Esta vez no sería alguna que otra excepción.

Chaquetas fueron lo que a primera vista destacaba y coincidía en sus fachas. Lindos blazers abrigarían a las mujeres en los siguientes hechos, mientras una diferente gama de abrigos dependiendo del portador cubriría a los varones: Luffy se decantó por una llamativa parka de un amarillo estridente. Usopp, Sanji y Franky por abrigos de pluma de diferente variedad y color. Zoro optó por una de estilo militar verde oscuro. Brook luciría una gabardina muy larga. Y por último el doctor Chopper vestiría un poncho celeste.

La razón de llevar más ropa de la habitual era debido a la baja temperatura que sintieron al acercarse a Detrickver.

— **Formemos** **tres grupos de tres** —propuso el cocinero — **Compremos lo necesario y luego ya diremos qué hacer mediante los Den Den Mushi, puesto que tenemos tres.**

— **Yo iré con Nami. Quiero vigilarla** **por si se vuelve a desmayar** —dijo Chopper.

— **Te entiendo,** —asintió Sanji serio — **yo también quiero estar cerca de ella, pobre de mí si no estuviera ahí para socorrer a mi pelirroja maciza...**

— **Tú te jodes, esto se hace a sorteo** —finalizó Zoro.

* * *

Los rayos solares no llegaban a alcanzar el suelo, pues la espesa y pestilente niebla lo impedía. Los edificios eran de estilo gótico y daban sensación de estar en un macabro sueño. Varios de ellos con pequeñas ventanas cuyos cristales opacos por la suciedad imposibilitaban ver el interior. Una escalofriante soledad se percibía, todo tan tétrico y mudo que inquietaba al ser más calmado.

— **¡Qué aburrido! ¿Por qué no hay nadie aquí?** —protestó Luffy.

— **Puede ser que aún no nos hayamos adentrado** **lo suficiente, aunque es raro considerando que hay edificios casi tocando la orilla...** —comentó el reno — **A lo mejor están abandonados.**

— **No. Muchos de ellos no lo están. Siento que nos observan desde adentro, pero no los podemos ver** —dijo Nami — **Todo es muy extraño en esta isla... ¿Por qué habría tan pocos barcos y únicamente de pesca?**

— **No te preocupes por esas cosas Nami. ¡Vamos por aquí, seguidme!** —gritó el moreno mientras salía corriendo.

— **¡Espera! ¿Por qué diantres** **me ha tenido que tocar con Luffy en el grupo?** —se lamentó la pelirroja aunque por otra parte se alegraba.

Desde un principio, Nami y Chopper se oponían a atracar el Sunny allí, y al haberlo hecho se exponían al peligro. Muchos rumores se decían de esa isla llamada Detrickver y ninguno de ellos era agradable de escuchar.

Llegaron a parar a una plaza transitada por carruajes y coches de chapa que soltaban mucho humo y contaminaban la atmósfera. Mujeres y hombres bien acicalados paseaban por las avenidas tranquilamente mientras que en los callejones unas figuras se ocultaban en la oscuridad. La vestimenta de la muchedumbre era peculiar. Vestían prendas oscuras y anticuadas pero sin omitir la gracia y la finura.

Trajes muy elegantes y chisteras en sus cabezas distinguían a los señores de las señoras. Ellas, quienes no se despegaban de los brazos de sus cónyuges, se arropaban en unos largos vestidos y unos abrigos de piel de nutria.

— **Esta isla parece como los rincones descritos en las novelas basadas en los siglos anteriores, el ambiente es siniestro y las personas son refinadas** **y demasiado serias.**

— **Pienso lo mismo Chopper. Este lugar da escalofríos** —dijo la navegante.

Eran guiados por el capitán, el cual caminaba a unos cuantos metros más adelante. Miraban atrás, a los lados e incluso arriba para no perder detalle alguno, ya que en cualquier momento un desquiciado podría presentarse en sus narices y descuartizarlos.

Luffy hizo de las suyas de nuevo: desviándose del camino adrede, se coló por uno de los callejones que parecían llevarte al mismo infierno, tan oscuros y sin dejar ver el final. Y ellos por el miedo de perderlo de vista acabaron por imitarlo.

— **¡Luffy, por favor no sigas y retrocedamos!** —berreó el médico aferrándose a Nami.

— **Venga chicos... Si esto se está poniendo interesante** —de repente se detuvo — **¿Qué es eso? Ahí hay alguien pero no lo consigo ver con claridad.**

No estaban solos. A medida que avanzaban por el lúgubre espacio entre paredes, podían escuchar la voz de una adolescente en esa silueta negra y delgada que los esperaba pacientemente.

— **Ustedes no tienen pinta de ser clientes.**

— **¿Q-quién eres?** —consiguió decir Nami un poco más calmada.

— **Llamadme** **Krisla.**

Krisla era de tez blanca como la nieve. Su cabello largo y liso era de un rubio claro pudiendo confundirlo por el plata. Los ojos eran de color canela y miraban carentes de inocencia. Su vestimenta no era propia de una chica de su edad, pues esas prendas eran provocativas y algo obsoletas.

— **¿Son forasteros?**

— **Somos piratas** —contestó Luffy orgulloso.

— **Nada nuevo. Como no son de aquí no deben saber la función de estas callejuelas.**

— **No hace falta serlo, me explico, estás aquí porque te prostituyes** —le respondió Nami de forma fría y directa — **Se suele venir a estos sitios apartados para hacer este tipo de comercio aprovechando que a la luz le es difícil llegar y en donde la gente "normal" no se atreve a fisgonear. Detrickver** **no es exclusividad, esto es así en cualquier lugar.**

— **Muy sagaz** **señorita, o tal vez sea porque usted también..**. —murmuró Krisla dejando la oración a medias.

— **...**

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, el equipo formado por Franky, Sanji y liderado por Nico Robin acabaron investigando por otra zona más poblada.

— **Uf... Qué mujeres** **andan por aquí. Claro... que nunca estarán a tu altura, Robin-chan.**

— **¿No es de extrañar el escaso número de embarcaciones con el que nos topamos en el puerto? Es como si de alguna manera erradicaran** **cualquier forma de fuga por parte de los habitantes** —meditó la morena ignorando completamente a Sanji.

— **Ahora que lo mencionas, sí que es cierto. Además, ¿no se dice que hay homicidas** **degollando** **incluso en las calles más concurridas? Yo veo a la gente súper normal** —expuso el cyborg.

— **Probablemente los rumores sean falsos. ¡Ah! Un bar, vayamos a tomar algo** —propuso el rubio.

Se trataba de un bar clásico con tenue luz y muebles rústicos. La clientela no destacaba por armar escándalo o por ser seres vulgares, sino porque elegantemente se mantenía en un silencio y sumida en sus pensamientos.

— **Jefe un café, una cola y un whisky** —solicitó Sanji.

— **Como usted desee.**

En la barra, los tres mugiwaras bebieron y conversaron. En una de las mesas, una señora que rondaría los cuarenta de la nada comenzó a llorar. Los dos hombres que compartían mesa con ella hicieron el intento de consolarla. Sanji se acercó y también le prestó su ayuda cortésmente.

— **Disculpe, ¿qué le sucede?**

— **¡Qué lamentable! Que los dioses me traigan de vuelta a mi queridísima hija, que quién sabe en dónde está.**

— **No le haga caso. No va fina, ha bebido agua hasta de los floreros** —dijo uno de sus acompañantes restándole importancia.

— **Yo nunca dudaré** **de las lágrimas de una mujer y menos si es por su hija** —aclaró el rubio enfadado — **Por favor señora, mis compañeros y yo le ayudaremos si nos lo explica.**

— **Le diré de otra forma, iluso forastero: no meta sus narices en asuntos ajenos que crea solucionar con solo escuchar** —replicó el mismo hombre de antes — **Kortencia, nos largamos** **ya.**

— **¡Tsk!** —se molestó Sanji que al ver que no pudo hacer nada, volvió a la barra a sentarse.

— **Menuda gente más antipática. No te preocupes Sanji, tu hombría** **es todo un ejemplo a seguir** —lloriqueó Franky.

— **¿Quién diría que existe alguien que niegue la ayuda de otros, ya sean visitantes para buscar a una hija desaparecida? Puede que este tema tenga un trasfondo lleno de amargura y haya alguna razón que los presione a no explicar nada** —dijo la arqueóloga con la mirada perdida en su café.

* * *

Krisla congenió enseguida con ellos tres pero sobre todo con Luffy. Se ofreció para acompañarlos y situarlos un poco en la isla. Vagaron por las avenidas, entraron en los establecimientos de comida que se le antojaban al capitán, se pasaban por las tiendas de ropa por capricho de Nami y finalmente por las librerías por decisión de Chopper.

— **¿Cómo es la vida cuando se tiene el privilegio de gozarla** **con libertad?** —preguntó Krisla sentada en la acera.

— **Pues... ¡muy divertida! Siendo pirata puedes cantar, bailar y comer todo lo que quieras.**

— **Estoy segura de que lo es mucho más que mi forma de vida...**

Luffy y Krisla se habían sentado a descansar mientras esperaban a que los intelectuales salieran de la librería.

— **¿Tan insoportable es prostituirse?** —preguntó con pura inocencia.

— **Sí lo es. ¿Sabe usted lo que es desear ser otra persona cada madrugada cuando los clientes de la noche no fueron personas sino monstruos?** —sus ojos se humedecieron y en la mirada se contaba la historia por sí sola.

— **No tenía ni idea. Pues vaya lata. ¿Y por qué no dejas ese trabajo?** —dijo hurgándose la nariz.

— **Imposible, no quisiera morir de hambre** —suspiró melancólica — **Su amiga también debió de vivir un calvario, ¿no?**

— **¿Te refieres a Nami? Pues no lo sé. ¿Por qué dices eso?**

— **Por lo que veo no estuvo prestando atención antes cuando ella no refutó** **mi proposición de que ejercía dicha labor. ¿Es su compañera y usted no sabe nada acerca de su pasado?**

— **¿Debería de importarme? Nunca me interesó el pasado de mis nakamas. Para mí ellos son lo que son en el presente y no lo que fueron en el pasado. Quiero decir que me es indiferente si Nami fue prostituta** **o no. ¡Shishishi!**

La pelirroja y el reno acabaron sus compras y al salir las palabras que oyeron decir al morocho no le hicieron ni pizca de gracia a la muchacha.

Ella sabía que le tenía que dar lo mismo si la tripulación se enteraba un poco o nada de su vida pero que precisamente fuera Luffy el primero que destapara todo, le dolió.

Dado que ella hizo ver que no escuchó nada, Chopper consideró que lo mejor era tratar el tema con tacto, por lo tanto prefirió no hacer comentarios al respecto.

* * *

La noche estaba al caer y tenían que apresurarse en buscar un hostal en el cual poder dormir, es por eso que la rubia también se ofreció en mostrarles la ubicación de uno que ella conocía. Al día siguiente intentarían reunirse con los que faltaban, pues ya habían comprado lo necesario.

— **¿No tienes miedo de poder ser descuartizada? Se divulga que a menudo estos incidentes suelen pasar** —preguntó el animal mientras se dirigían al hostal.

La adolescente miró a su alrededor y cuando vio que no había personas cerca habló.

— **Conversemos de esto cuando no haya gente que pueda escucharnos. Verán, hace un año se decretó una ley que prohíbe hablar de esto por la calle o con forasteros. Pueden caerte años de cárcel si la violas pero a mí personalmente no me incumbe porque mi simple existencia ya es pecado.**

— **Ninguno de nosotros piensa eso de ti. Dime, ¿cuál es el motivo de esta ley?** —preguntó Nami.

— **Por culpa de la presencia de asesinos en serie en estas tierras, pocos turistas se acercan y en consecuencia la isla se empobrece. Por eso el rey prometió poner remedio a la delincuencia si el pueblo cooperaba** **siguiendo unas pautas.**

— **Ya entiendo. Quieren acabar con la mala fama aplacando** **los rumores. ¿Y qué me dices de los pocos barcos en el puerto?** —inquirió nuevamente Nami.

— **Es de lógica que los habitantes no quieran quedarse a vivir aquí cuando sus vidas están en constante riesgo. Así pues, solo arriban** **buques de mercancía o turistas: no hay forma de huir de Detrickver; este pacto tampoco les disgusta a los que tienen altos salarios, dado que son a los únicos que se les otorga voz y voto.**

— **¡Qué patético! ¡Les están prohibiendo** **la posibilidad de ser piratas y disfrutar de la libertad y no protestan!** —se indignó Luffy.

— **Puede que usted no lo entienda pero yo tampoco me quejaría** **si me chantajearán** **por tal suma de dinero...**

Llegaron al las puertas del establecimiento. Era un pequeño hostal apartado de la zona mercantil. Su diseño era occidental y muy viejo. En algunas partes la pintura de las paredes se había desprendido.

Al despedirse de la joven, el capitán la invitó a quedarse a dormir allí con ellos, pero ella tenía que trabajar por la noche por no haber trabajado de día. Para agradecerle el haberlos acompañado prometieron que mañana por la mañana volviera y conociera a la tripulación entera. Le advirtió que Sanji su cocinero le cocinaría la comida más deliciosa que pudiera probar en estos mares.

* * *

Les asignaron dos habitaciones una al lado de la otra, con baño incluido y dos camas individuales en cada una.

— **Estoy tan cansado de haber caminado tantooo...** —dijo Chopper tirándose a la cama — **¿A dónde vas, Luffy?**

— **A la habitación de Nami, voy a verla.**

— **Vale. Cuando regreses seguramente yo ya estaré dormido, así que no hagas ruido al acostarte.**

Cuando él tocó dos veces a la puerta para acto seguido entrar, no vio a nadie en la habitación. Al oír el sonido del agua, supo que ella se estaba tomando una ducha. Así que se sentó a esperar en una de las camas.

La pelirroja no tardó mucho en salir del baño y sorprenderse al ver a Luffy allí. Evidentemente prefería que no se hubiera presentado en esos momentos que ella estaba en esas condiciones: mojada y con una simple toalla puesta.

— **¿Qué haces aquí, Luffy?**

— **No tengo sueño y como Chopper se va a dormir ya, pues he venido a verte para matar el tiempo** —dijo sin cortarse un pelo en mirarla de arriba abajo.

— **Vaya, pues yo tenía planeado irme a dormir ya.**

— **Jooo, no sabía que fueras tan aburrida** —refunfuñó haciendo pucheros.

— **Y yo que fueras tan irritante a veces. Voy al baño a vestirme y ahora vuelvo. Me dices lo qué tengas que decirme y luego te largas a tu habitación.**

Mientras la navegante se cambiaba, el pelinegro se aburrió como una ostra y se le ocurrió la travesura de husmear en el equipaje de la chica, y así hizo. Encontró una foto donde salía ella de niña, su madre y su hermana. También descubrió un sospechoso Den Den Mushi que no era ninguno de los tres pertenecientes a la banda, ya que el que le tocaba a su grupo lo llevaba Chopper. Hizo caso omiso al Den Den Mushi y se centró en la foto.

— **La verdad es que no te creía capaz de esto.**

— **¡Ah!, me has pillado. Lo siento, no tenía nada que hacer. Por cierto, ¿esta eres tú?**

— **Sí, las otras son mi madre y mi hermana Nojiko** —respondió ya vestida con un pijama rojo de manga larga. Se sentó al borde de la cama, a su lado, y miró con ternura la fotografía que le tendía.

— **Si tenías una familia y una vida normal no entiendo** **qué te llevó a prostituirte. Explícamelo, quiero saber más de ti.**

Esas palabras la pillaron desprevenida y la paralizaron. Le entraron arcadas al recordar cómo la manosearon y la menospreciaron cada uno de los hombres que atendió. Ella quería que Luffy la siguiera mirando con esos ojos con los que siempre se dirigía a ella como si le agradeciera cada día el tenerla a su lado, pero suponía que ahora que estaba enterado todo cambiaría. Deseó que Luffy nunca hubiese descubierto la parte más dolorosa y humillante de su historia.

— **Como hace ocho años mi madre murió y mi sueño siempre fue navegar para dibujar mapas de las islas que viera, nadie tuvo la autoridad suficiente en mí para detenerme. Después de descubrir mundo por mucho tiempo, en una isla unos hombres me llevaron a un prostíbulo** **donde me vendieron al jefe del local teniendo ya diciocho. A veces me tocaba trabajar dentro y otras en los mismos callejones. Por un año o más mi vida se basó en follar** —exhaló mirando a la nada y al mismo tiempo a Luffy. Ella le mostró una de esas sonrisas tan melancólicas que destrozan almas — **Hubo días que realmente creí que nací solo para el sexo, hasta el punto de olvidarme de mi preciado sueño...**

— **Duele pensar que pasaste por tanto tú sola, sin nadie. ¿Qué pasó después?**

— **Regresé a mi hogar y no conté nada a nadie, ni a mi hermana. Juré** **que nunca más navegaría, pero me vi** **obligada a romper el juramento hace casi un año cuando Nojiko** **fue raptada** **junto a otros de la villa. Pensé que tal vez con dinero robado podría rescatarlos** —se desahogó dejándose llevar por la conmoción.

— **¿¡Y Pudiste salvarlos!?**

— **Sí...** —maldijo su poco autocontrol. Revelar lo de su hermana podría traerle consecuencias. Ella nunca antes se hubiera dejado llevar tan fácilmente, ella sabía que era una arpía mentirosa y experta en apuñalar a quienes confiaban en ella. Se percató que fue el tiempo que pasó con Kid y con ellos lo que la ablandó.

— **Algún día... ¡Algún día llévame a esa isla donde pasaste ese infierno, que les patearé** **el trasero a cada uno de los que tú me digas!**

— **Luffy...**

Ni ella misma comprendió el sentimiento que empezó a nacer de su interior. Admiraba a Luffy con todas sus fuerzas, era un idiota integral pero tenía ese toque de ingenuidad que ningún otro hombre con los que se topó poseía. Ese toque que lo hacía infantil y a la vez tan hombre.

La abrazó cuando vio lágrimas deslizarse por sus blancas mejillas. Ella, que siempre fue tan tenaz y que detestaba que la vieran llorar, se sintió aliviada y le importó un comino si él la desenmascaró en ese momento.

— **¡Luffy! Zoro pregunta por ti. ¿Os** **estáis abrazando?** —dijo el reno que acababa de entrar sosteniendo el Den Den Mushi.

— **Sí, sal y espéranos** **en nuestra habitación** —respondió él sin soltarse del agarre.

La puerta se cerró y sin pensarlo dos veces Nami posó delicadamente sus labios en los del moreno. Un beso duradero y delicado pero muy apasionante como el amor que sentían.


	12. Chapter 12: ENTRE TINIEBLAS (II)

TRAICIÓN PLANIFICADA

 _CAPÍTULO 12_

 _La puerta se cerró y sin pensarlo dos veces Nami posó delicadamente sus labios en los del moreno. Un beso duradero y delicado pero muy apasionante como el amor que sentían._

* * *

En la habitación y con la tenue luz proveniente de una vieja lámpara, la acomodó en el colchón mientras devoraba esos labios tan deliciosos. Una vez que Nami tuvo como intención separarse del moreno, Luffy no quiso que eso terminara y en consecuencia fue él esta vez quien plantó sus morros en los de ella con total torpeza.

— **Nami...** —dijo excitado teniéndola debajo.

Ella lo miró y él le sostuvo la mirada por un rato. Y es que la primera vez que vio a Nami creyó hallar a la mujer más bella de todo el universo. Ese pelo siempre tan hermoso y que ahora estaba esparcido por la almohada lo volvía loco. El pecho de la chica subía y bajaba rápidamente pero el suyo lo hacía aún más. Nami pasó los brazos por su cuello para así aproximarlo.

— **¿Alguna vez hiciste** **esto con alguien?**

— **Se podría decir que no.**

— **¿A qué te refieres?** —preguntó confusa.

— **Sí me besaron** **pero no** **llegué hasta el punto de querer más.**

— **Vaya, vaya. ¿Quién diría que el alocado** **Mugiwara** **tuvo su primer beso? ¿Es posible** **que** **la afortunada fuese** **Vivi?** —bromeó con picardía y al mismo tiempo con ternura.

— **Shishishi, acertaste. ¡Qué lista eres, Nami!**

Ella no respondió. Se quedó embobada admirando esa enorme sonrisa que la tenía cautivada desde hacía días. Quiso acariciarle el revoltoso pelo, por eso sus manos pasaron de su cuello a su cabellera.

Por unos segundos recordó a Eustass Kid. Las noches con él nunca llegaron a ser íntimas y afectuosas. Pero eso sí, las gozó como nadie.

La pelirroja echaba de menos ser tocada. Necesitaba que Luffy espabilara esa noche pero como veía que no estaba dispuesto a dar un paso hacia delante, ella tampoco le insinuaría. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella si el ritmo del capitán era muchísimo más lento comparado con el suyo? Es por eso que pensó que no era nadie para incitarlo simplemente porque estuviese como una perra en celo.

Pero se equivocó: él se anticipó a esos pensamientos. Le desabrochó la parte superior del pijama para encontrarse sin el esperado sostén.

— **¿¡Luffy!?** —soltó un chillido como reacción de tan repentino acto.

El joven no hizo caso y siguió. A pesar de su reacción, Nami no lo detuvo, quería ver hasta dónde el "experto" era capaz de llegar.

Los negros ojos examinaron y palparon con curiosidad los pechos expuestos como un geólogo visitando un yacimiento. Así estuvo por largos segundos sin saber con qué seguir, una eternidad para ella.

— **¡Tsk! ¿Qué se supone que te estoy haciendo...?** —musitó el pirata — **Perdona pero yo no soy como los hombres que te hicieron pasar por tanto.**

— **Lo sé Luffy, sé que nunca me harías daño** —deseó que nunca se hubiese detenido, que no se sintiera culpable.

Acarició la mejilla del joven. Ese hombre había conseguido hechizarla. Cuando estaba con él sentía ser transportada a un mundo donde sus tristezas se desvanecían, como si el alma de Luffy la abrazara de todo corazón en silencio.

Con esos sentimientos a flor de piel optó por finalizar ese encuentro. Él aún no estaba preparado y su ego le había impedido ver lo evidente.

— **Ya es tarde, será mejor que regreses con Chopper a ver qué quiere Zoro** —dijo siendo la primera en salir de la cama.

— **Sí, será lo mejor... Que descanses.**

— **Igualmente.**

* * *

— **Me has hecho esperar por mucho tiempo. ¿Qué estabais haciendo?** —preguntó el cándido reno.

— **Besarnos** —confesó con simpleza — **¿Qué es lo que quería Zoro de mí?**

— **¿¡Qué!? ¿Tú besando?**

— **¿Quién sino? Oye, responde a mi pregunta que quiero acostarme cuanto antes.**

— **Tardaste tanto que no le quedó otro remedio que contármelo** **a mí. A media tarde se encontraron con un loco que los llevaba persiguiendo sigilosamente. Él atentó** **contra ellos pero supieron defenderse.**

— **¿Eso es todo?**

— **No, también quiso saber en qué lugar estábamos. Hace horas que se reunieron con el grupo de Robin y ahora están todos juntos en un albergue. Mañana vendrán aquí a buscarnos.**

— **¡Que bueno oír que están todos juntos!** —se alegró Luffy, pues así podrían reunirse sin perder tiempo buscando al otro grupo.

Los dos varones fueron a descansar. Necesitaban reponer fuerzas para el día que les esperaba, un largo día lleno de sorpresas y angustias.

* * *

Era una gélida mañana como cualquier otra en Detrickver y Krisla no aparecía. Ya fuera pensaron que tal vez a la muchacha se le había olvidado la promesa de pasarse por el hostal, o bien, tenía trabajo ya de buena mañana.

— **Dudo que se digne a venir.**

— **¿Cómo puedes pensar eso, Nami? Si no viene vayamos a buscarla** —insistió el moreno.

— **Veo que no lo quieres entender. Es obvio que tiene cosas mejores que hacer** —suspiró ella — **Además, no podemos movernos de aquí, tarde o temprano vendrán los otros.**

— **Es una pena. Fue tan amable en acompañarnos... Hubiera estado bien habernos despedido de ella** —se lamentó el peludo.

Enseguida la resta apareció y recibidos con muchas sonrisas decidieron dar una vuelta. Cada uno daba su punto de vista e informaba de sus actividades por la isla. La navegante les puso al corriente de lo que les explicó Krisla, se resumía en que esa isla estaban todos controlados por leyes para no perder turistas por culpa de los rumores que ellos mismos podían esparcir. De tal forma, Nico Robin pudo comprender el porqué del suceso en aquel bar.

Usopp les narró el incidente del loco asesino que los acorraló. No se trataba de una persona con una fuerza mediocre. Hablaba de un hombre enmascarado y con inadvertidas ropas muy capaz, tanto como el espadachín. Pero no era solo fuerza, también estaba dotado de una velocidad extraordinaria y eso le daba ventaja al huir, que es lo que hizo con ellos.

— **¿Se puede saber** **por qué demonios el** _ **marimo**_ **lo dejó escapar?**

— **A ver si te enteras imbécil, él no quiso seguir luchando contra mí, y con esa velocidad tú tampoco podrías haberlo retenido.**

Como tenían mucho tiempo para estar juntos y hacer lo que quisieran, ya que ya habían cumplido con los recados, antes de dar más rodeos sin objetivo, Luffy y Chopper hicieron hincapié en ver por última vez a Krisla. Fueron todos a buscarla adonde se vieron por primera vez pero no hubo rastro alguno de ella. Imaginaron que en cualquier callejón podía ubicarse y atinar al acertado era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Sin embargo, no se rindieron pues la promesa de hacerle probar los manjares de Sanji no iba a ser incumplida. Por veinte callejuelas se pasearon y solo gatos y alguna que otra linda joven con la misma profesión que ella veían.

En uno de ellos, un tanto menos oscuro comparado con los anteriores vislumbraron un cuerpo inerte estirado en el embarrado suelo. Irreconocible para algunos y reconocido por otros.

La presencia de sangre muy fresca encharcada inducía a que pocos minutos habían transcurrido desde el asesinato. Lo que más impactaba de la escena fue que alguien le amputó las orejas, el corazón y los pechos y con crueldad los dejó desperdigados por el suelo. Y sin mencionar que la garganta la habían rajado salvajemente.

Esa mañana los mugiwaras conocieron de primera mano la realidad que aterraba a todos los habitantes de Detickver. Luffy enloqueció al ver su amiga en ese estado. Horrorizados, solo querían apartar la mirada de la humana sin vida que les perturbaba demasiado.

Después de tan horripilante situación, ¿qué buen capitán no temería por la vida de los suyos? Pues así fue cómo se quedó sin aliento al no haber notado antes la ausencia de una de los integrantes de su banda.

¿En qué momento Robin se había separado de ellos?


	13. Chapter 13: ENTRE TINIEBLAS (III)

TRAICIÓN PLANIFICADA

 _CAPÍTULO_ _13_

 _Se quedó sin aliento al no haber notado antes la ausencia de una de los integrantes de su banda._

 _¿En qué momento Robin se había separado de ellos?_

* * *

Luffy no tuvo tiempo de despedirse. Su cuerpo reaccionó enloqueciéndose al instante al ver que su compañera había desaparecido. Se alejó de ese maldito callejón dejando todo atrás, huyendo del cuerpo de Krisla, huyendo de esa tortura psicológica. Él nunca se perdonaría en la vida si eso mismo le sucediera a Robin.

Zoro no dudó en ser el siguiente en tomar acción. Partiendo de su posición como segundo al mando ordenó casi histérico que alcanzaran a Luffy los que formaron parte de su cuadrilla. Volverían a los grupos formados de los pocos días que habían merodeado por allí.

Zoro, Usopp y Brook fueron al este. Mientras que Sanji y Franky la buscarían por el norte. Y por último, en el caso de Nami y Chopper, solo les quedaba seguir al inquieto capitán.

Todo era angustia, ansiedad y mucho miedo por perderla. Eso les recordó al incidente en Water Seven cuando se separó de ellos, a pesar de que en un principio fue por voluntad propia. Pero ahora no bromeaban, posiblemente había sido raptada. Entre más la buscaban más sentían que se les echaba el tiempo encima.

— **¡Luuuuuffyyy! ¡Lu...** —jadeó Nami sintiendo que se ahogaba de tanto correr — **...¡A este ritmo nunca lo encontraremos, ni a él ni a ella!**

— **Snif... ¡Yo solo quiero que Robin se encuentre bien!**

— **Venga, Chopper, no llores que tampoco es para tanto. Yo he sido** **secuestrada muchas veces y aquí estoy** —le animó ella.

— **¿¡Qué no llore!? ¡Krisla** **está muerta! Y no solo por eso, tu nakama** **está en peligro, no es momento para bromear** —berreó con tono acusador y derramando lágrimas — **¡No tienes sentimientos!**

— **Conque** **no tengo sentimientos...** —musitó dolida. Chopper estaba en lo cierto. Y no lo culpaba, él era tan inocente que le debió costar lo suyo el darse cuenta de lo bruja que era.

Cuando el animal se percató de que llevado por los nervios la acabó ofendiendo con palabras tan crueles, le supo fatal. Pues Nami no era gente ruin, ella era la misma chica amable y bondadosa que conoció el primer día.

— **Lo siento, te he dicho cosas horribles.**

— **No tienes por qué disculparte de lo que realmente piensas de mí.**

— **Pero Nami...**

— **Déjalo estar. Voy a buscar a Luffy y tú con tu olfato rastrea** **el olor de Robin** —acabó de decir mientras se alejaba de su camarada.

— **Es que no puedo** —reclamó el peludo, ya que le era imposible por la exorbitante contaminación y humedad de la isla — **¡Hey, no te vayas sola! ¡Es muy peligroso que nos separemos!**

* * *

Corría y corría por las calles gélidas y solitarias, sus piernas no daban abasto. Escapó de Chopper porque sus lágrimas amenazaron con desbordarla y sabía que no sería capaz de retenerlas delante de él. Quiso apresurar el paso cuando su mente ponía en cuestión su humanidad a causa de no preocuparle Robin y la indiferencia que sentía ante el muerte de Krisla.

Y es más, no podía evitar el preguntarse por qué todos se tomaban tantas molestias en buscar a la morena. Si ella estuviera en el lugar del capitán no dudaría en abandonarla y buscarse otra arqueóloga.

El vidrio de sus ojos que impedía mostrar lo vulnerable que era y que pocas veces se permitía romper se fundió por unas traviesas gotas saladas.

— **Si tan solo estuvieras con vida,** **Bell-mère** —flojeó sentada en la escalera de un portal de los tantos que había.

— **¿Le ocurre algo?**

— **¿Quién es usted?** —preguntó temerosa.

Un señor misterioso y que le despertaba desconfianza cubierto por un abrigo bien negro y con sospechosos guantes de látex se había acercado discretamente. Era un hombre alto y de piel casi pálida que gracias a un sombrero de copa mantenía media cara en incógnita.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la joven. Le dieron ganas de salir corriendo pero sus piernas no le respondieron. Ante sus ojos caramelo vio la muerte cuando le ofreció esa sonrisa viciosa. Con claridad Nami entendió el tipo de hombre con el que estaba tratando; con esa mirada de psicópata que la desnudaba entera, con esa lengua relamiéndose los finos y desabridos labios una y otra vez...

Fue entonces al verla tan estática que aprovechó y la agarró por las muñecas para querer adormecerla mediante un pañuelo impregnado de cloroformo.

— **¡** _ **GOMU**_ _**GOMU**_ _**NO... PISTOL**_ **!**

— **¿Luffy?**

— **¿Estás bien?** —preguntó Luffy mirando el psicópata que se recuperaba del golpe.

— **Menos mal que has aparecido. ¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido?**

— **Estaba inspeccionando** **esta zona y te vi. Oe** **¿por qué no estás con los demás?**

— **Estaba con Chopper buscándote** **y ahora está solo..., por mi culpa. Será mejor que vayamos a buscarlo.**

— **Primero déjame que le patee** **el trasero.**

— **¿Es usted Monkey** **D. Luffy?** —escupió sangre el loco mientras se incorporaba con dificultad.

— **Cállate, desgraciado. ¡Nadie hace llorar a mi navegante!**

El capitán enfurecido se preparó para darle el último golpe y matarlo allí si hacía falta, pero entonces la pelirroja se interpuso entre ellos dos.

— **Detente, lo necesitamos con vida. Por lo que puedo deducir él es uno de los asesinos en serie que siembran el miedo en esta isla. Él podrá darnos alguna pista sobre Robin.**

A base de amenazas a muerte por parte del azabache consiguieron extraerle información. Según el chiflado, ese grupo reducido de asesinos en serie seguían todos el mismo patrón para sus matanzas: drogaban a las víctimas para después trasladarlas ineficaces a un gran hospital psiquiátrico en ruinas. No existía lugar más acertado para convertirlo en la guarida de un perverso gremío de depravados.

Y no había caso que no devolvieran los cuerpos mutilados a los lugares donde se los encontraron.

Una vez obtenida la dirección de ese hospital, Luffy se cargó al chiflado al hombro y se apresuraron para llegar a tiempo.

Por el camino se toparon con el pobre reno que los había estado buscando arduamente.

Los cuatro al llegar a la gran edificación la cual se situaba en la área más desolada y vieja vieron que se mantenía como una ruina inerte de hormigón sobre un pequeño monte. Su apariencia siniestra y destartalada haciendo conjunto con la isla en sí no ayudaba para nada.

— **Entraré yo solo, vosotros quedaos** **aquí y esperadme.**

— **Ten cuidado, Luffy.**

— **¡Shishishi! Te preocupas demasiado por ella, eso me alegra. Tranquila, la traeré de vuelta pase lo que pase** —afirmó él.

— **Idiota, no es por ella. No tienes ni idea de lo que te puedes encontrar ahí dentro y aun así quieres ir sin que te acompañemos.**

— **No pongas esa cara, Nami. Sé que tendré que luchar en cualquier momento, por eso, cuida esto por mí.**

Nami notó que sobre su cabellera naranja Luffy le colocaba el sombrero de paja. Ese simple gesto significaba mucho para el chico, pues ninguna otra vez se atrevió a confiar su más preciado tesoro a cualquier otro mortal.

* * *

Sus pasos resonaban por el fúnebre pasillo. El pirata se preguntaba por dónde podía empezar a husmear, muchas puertas había e incontables pasadizos.

— **¡ROOOOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!**

No hubo respuesta pero no estaba solo, se percibían voces en todo el edificio: jadeos, gemidos, etc. Se percató que de una puerta entreabierta provenía una gran escandalera. Muy curioso se dirigió a ella y la abrió.

En la pequeña habitación se encontraba un grupo de cuatro jóvenes individuos vestidos como el sujeto que dejó medio muerto con los demás fuera.

Alterados al identificar al mocoso que interrumpió la reunión decidieron empezar la persecución para saciar la sed de sangre. Extrajeron del monumental armario todo tipo de armas: ametralladoras, rifles, fusiles y se pusieron a la caza...

Luffy comprendió en un santiamén las intenciones de los malhechores e hizo acopio de la poca paciencia que le quedaba para no colapsar el edificio entero. No era el momento idóneo para sacar su máximo potencial.

— **¡No huyas, Mugiwara!**

Las _balas de plomo_ rompían el aire, algunas rebotando en el cuerpo de goma de nuestro capitán. Y los disparos de las ametralladoras causaban un caos total yendo y viniendo de todos lados.

Corrió hasta que se giró y ya irritado de la perseverancia de estos decidió plantar cara.

Una ráfaga rápida noqueó a aquellos con voluntades débiles. Dejando a dos ilesos a propósito quiso beneficiarse de la situación.

— **Eso... ¡Eso fue** **Haoshoku** **Haki!**

— **Quietos** —impuso Luffy — **Revelarme** **el lugar donde se encuentra Nico Robin.**

— **Quién sabe... Tal vez ahora mismo se dirija al infierno.**

— **Sé que aquí hay más víctimas a parte de Robin. Los salvaré** **a todos, no lo dudéis** —sentenció el pirata crujiéndose los dedos de la mano — **Para empezar, no estaría mal aplastar a escoria como vosotros.**

— **Palabras como esas en bocas de bravos hombres que han muerto en vano. ¿Aún crees liberar a toda Detrickver** **sumcubida** **en las tinieblas mediante tus puños?** —le provocó el desquiciado aún más excitado que antes.

— **¿¡Quieres apostar!?** _ **GOMU**_ _**GOMU**_ _**NOOO...**_ **¡** _ **BAZOOKA**_ **!**

Derrumbó a los dos sobrantes en cuestión de segundos. No consiguió ninguna pista. Ahora solo quedaba seguir buscando y cumplir con lo dicho, desafortunadamente, sin ayuda alguna.

Empezaría por el pasillo de la izquierda. Eran demasiadas puertas pero sería pan comido. Total, solo debía sacudir el hospital de arriba a abajo hasta lograr salvar a todo dios.

Se detuvo al oír pasos. Alguien había que corría sin pausas hacia él. Se puso en posición de ataque apretando los puños para cualquier sobresalto.

— **¡Luffy!**

— **¿Nami? ¿Q-qué haces aquí?**

— **¿Tú** **qué crees?** **No pienso dejarte solo** —jadeó la pelirroja empapada de sudor

— **¡Vale, cuento contigo! Ah ¿y Chopper?**

— **He venido por mi cuenta** —Nami sacó su nueva arma, el Clima-Tact. Por primera vez en su vida iba a arriesgar la vida por un pirata. — **Cuando quieras,** **capitán.**

* * *

Al verlo tan desorientado y despistado recorriendo una y otra vez los mismos pasillos le cogió la mano. Ella lo guiaría y no lo soltaría.

— **Cuando Robin sepa que también has venido a rescatarla** **se pondrá muy contenta** —sonrió el moreno mientras corrían cogidos de la mano.

— **A mí me preocupas tú mucho más que todo eso. No dejaré que mueras.**

Nami tiraba de Luffy y él la contemplaba desde atrás. Sus mechones de pelo ondulaban con el viento. La veía ahí tan digna, tan noble... Siempre le pareció la mujer más fuerte del mundo en corazón y espíritu, qué suerte tuvo de encontrársela aquel día en el río, pensó.

— **¡Luffy! No me ignores.**

— **¿Qué?**

— **Te he estado preguntado qué es lo que tenemos que hacer ahora.**

— **Salvar a Robin y a todos los que estén en su misma situación.**

Y así hicieron. En cada puerta que abrían o bien estaba vacía o por suerte se encontraban una pareja compuesta por el degollador y la víctima. Pero en algunas otras solo podían encontrarse con sangre fresca restante de los cuerpos inertes que los asesinos solían devolver a su paradero inicial. Era el resultado de no haber llegado a tiempo.

Yendo planta por planta consiguieron formar un grupo muy numeroso. Consiguieron salvar a la mayoría de víctimas que estaban siendo torturadas, pero faltaba ella. Faltaba su nakama.

Tan pronto como iban a subir por las escaleras ruinosas, Nami que capitaneaba el equipo estuvo a punto de ser mandada a volar de una patada si Luffy no la hubiese protegido en el momento exacto.

El causante era al parecer uno de la misma calaña que los otros que, con una impresionante velocidad, mandó a volar a los aires al capitán.

— **Condenado rufián... Este será el fin de vuestra intrusión** —sentenció el hombre con total serenidad a diferencia de los anteriores.

— **Tsk** , **Prepárate. ¡** _ **GEAR**_ _**SECOND**_ **!**

De su cuerpo se liberaban cantidades de humo y su piel se tornaba de un color rosa. No fue cuestión de segundos que el hombre acabó mordiendo el polvo.

Dejó atónitos a todos los presentes incluyendo a Nami. Se lo imaginaba fuerte pero ella con tan solo pestañear vio al adversario derrotado. ¿De dónde salían esas fuerzas descomunales? Imposible que provinieran de ese delgado cuerpo.

— **¿Cómo has hecho eso? ¿De qué manera has logrado adquirir tanta velocidad?** —preguntó ella aún alucinando.

— **Eso, eso** —reafirmaron aquellos que los acompañaban.

— **No hay tiempo para hablar** —tiró de la mano de la joven para ser él esta vez quien emprendiera de nuevo aquella carrera sin meta señalada — **Rápido, ¡tenemos que salvar a Robin ya!**

— **¿Por qué de repente te pones así de alterado?** —preguntó la navegante asustada.

— **Porque ahora sí que percibo una tremenda fuerza procedente de un digno rival.**


	14. Chapter 14: ACORRALADOS

TRAICIÓN PLANIFICADA

 _CAPÍTULO_ _1_ _4_

— _¿Por qué de repente te pones así de alterado? —preguntó la navegante asustada._

— _Porque ahora sí que percibo una tremenda fuerza procedente de un digno rival._

* * *

Luffy no temía por las vidas de las víctimas que había rescatado de ese espantoso hospital en ruinas. Tampoco residía en él la preocupación por la turgente pelirroja que lo escoltaba.

¿Por qué no? No olvidemos que justamente él era uno de los piratas más conspicuos que subsistían en esa era. Sería considerado una deshonra si le diese a alguien tan cobarde, quien no había tenido aún la audacia de mostrarse, el placer de regocijarse con su derrota e herir a sus acompañantes.

Pero Nami aún no entendía eso. Nuestra querida navegante demasiado subestimaba al futuro Rey de los Piratas.

— **Noto su presencia. Esa persona está esperando a que subamos.**

— **¿Y Robin? ¿Puedes notar su presencia también?** —sugirió Nami algo agotada de tanto subir escaleras.

— **No puedo. Robin no posee una «aura poderosa» para que el Haki** **pueda percibirla.**

— **Ya entiendo** —dijo ella desilusionada.

— **Oi, os** **veo a todos agotados. ¿Acaso os** **quedan fuerzas para luchar?**

— **¡Claro que sí, Mugiwara!** —gritaron todos al unísono.

* * *

Resistieron como campeones. Habían llegado por fin a la última planta:

El escenario no era más que vigas mugrientas por doquier. Ni el techo se mantenía en las mismas condiciones que las de un edificio corriente, incluso el cielo se dejaba ver en algunas partes y en otras, era eclipsado por lo que quedaba de techo. Había una remota posibilidad de que en un soplido todo el estropeado hospital se viniera abajo.

— **¿Quién diría que un pirata de tan mala reputación tuviese como intención rescatar a la familia que yo misma he ido acogiendo? Qué ruin. Me has arrebatado el trabajo de toda mi vida** —soltó con pura desidia una mujer que estaba sentada entre escombros y quien escondía su identidad en la oscuridad.

— **Muéstrate** —ordenó el moreno.

— **Monkey** **D. Luffy, ¿has venido en busca de tu amiga, no? Aquí la tienes. Mi secuaz** **y yo nos hemos encargado de cuidártela.**

— **¿Robin? ¿¡Qué carajos le habéis hecho a Robin!? Desgraciados..., ¡esto lo vais** **a pagar muy caro!**

Luffy andaba pausadamente con la furia adueñándose de él.

Bien decidido se encaminó hacia las tres siluetas, dos sentadas y una estirada en el arruinado suelo.

— _ **109**_ **, no dejes que se acerque** —estableció la mujer.

— **¡Nami, necesito que cojas a Robin y abandonéis** **este lugar cuanto antes!** —ordenó el moreno sin parar de caminar — **Esto no va a durar en pie por mucho tiempo.**

— **¿Eres consciente de lo que me estás pidiendo?** —respondió la navegante con fastidio — **¡Si me voy, da por hecho que esos dos** **acabarán** **contigo sin cavilaciones!**

— **No te preocupes, que contra mí no tienen** **posibilidad** —corrigió Luffy — **Corre, Nami.**

La joven sin querer rechistar más a la petición del estoico capitán ejecutó lo que se le enmendaba con éxito. Pudo defenderse con el Clima-Tact sin complicaciones de las garras del secuaz motejado " _109"._ Los demás también cooperaron cubriéndola mientras ella se echaba la arqueóloga a las espaldas.

La ropa, su piel, el cabello... Todo en Nico Robin dejaba a la luz el trato tan descuidado y la crueldad con la que había sido humillada. No parecía la misma, necesitaba los auxilios de Chopper urgentemente.

— **Ya la tengo. ¡Nosotros nos vamos ya!** —anunció Nami.

— **¡De acuerdo, vigilad! Ah, y no olvides de cuidarme** **el** **sombrero** **como hasta ahora** **¡shishishi!** —sonrió con retintín al recordar que su auténtica alhaja reposaba en la anaranjada cabeza y no en la suya.

Nami se alegró al verlo más calmado. A pesar de que algo en ella le impulsaba a quedarse tenía que creer en sus palabras y dejarle hacer. Pero, ¿cómo un corsario se aferraba tanto a esos ideales de compañerismo que hasta a ella le era difícil de comprender? Era de locos, pensó.

Así pues, abandonaron a un Luffy solo, desamparado y secretamente desilusionado dado que la muchacha demostró no confiar plenamente en él

— **¿Qué hacemos? ¿Dejamos que se marchen?** —cuestionó _109._

— **Pues...** —bufó la individua con pereza — **No, no dejes ni a uno solo con vida. Mientras, yo saldaré** **mis cuentas pendientes con este indecente.**

El intrépido _109_ escapó de la negrura que lo opocaba y con recochineo rodeó a Luffy para ir tras Nami y los demás.

— **¿¡Y TÚ CREES QUE ESTANDO YO AQUÍ TE LO VOY A PERMITIR!?** —rugió Luffy a la vez que incrustaba su cara contra el pilar de hormigón de su costado — **¡Prepárate que tú serás la siguiente!**

— **No entiendes lo que estás haciendo. Está isla no necesita que delincuentes como vosotros os** **inmiscuyáis** **en sus asuntos. El alma de estos habitantes está corrompida por la prostitución, por drogas... Qué más decirte, carecen de color y de sabor.**

— _ **¡GEARD**_ _**SECOND!**_

— **Nadie se preocupa por las personas que has salvado. Te lo dice una mujer que ha pasado toda su vida trabajando como puta en esta podrida** **isla. ¡Por eso, hacerles pagar a esta** **gente todo por lo que me hicieron vivir** **sigue siendo** **insuficiente!**

— _ **GOMU**_ _**GOMU**_ _**NOO...**_

— **En ese entonces era lo único que me mantenía firme: reunir y aliarme** **con todos violadores que viven clandestinamente** **en islas de los alrededores e** **instalar aquí nuestra guarida. Me resulta satisfactorio ver cómo los habitantes pierden a sus seres queridos y mueren lentamente de angonía** **¿a ti no?**

— _ **¡...JET PISTOL!**_

Su brazo humeante se disparó a propulsión contra la mencionada que aún se veía sumida en las tinieblas. No llegó a rozarle pues de alguna forma se las apañó para esquivarlo; lo logró aún la excesiva dificultad que eso conllevaba.

— **Ahora ya sé de donde provenía** **esa tremenda voluntad** —admitió Luffy — **Solo** **eres la personificación** **del resentimiento, nada más.**

— **Estás negando que he podido esquivar tu ataque.**

— **Pues a ver si puedes con este:** _**GOMU**_ _**GOMU**_ _**NOO... ¡JET...!**_

De repente, unas redes de _kairoseki_ se le arrojaron pillándolo desprevenido.

— **¿Cómo crees que mis seguidores atraparon** **a tu amiga? Dispongo de toda variedad de armas que se puedan fabricar con este poderoso material.**

— **¡Me importa un comino tus armas, tus motivos y tu pasado! En el momento que tus pupilos** **mataron a Krisla** **y secuestraron a Robin, me declaraste** **la guerra** —aulló forzándose a ignorar los efectos del _kairoseki_ — _ **¡GOMU**_ _**GOMU**_ _**NOOOO... ONO!**_

De la misma manera que se sacude un látigo para avivar a la bestia, Luffy liberó una de sus piernas y con ferocidad la pierna ascendió y ascendió... para después convertirse en el detonante de la demolición del edificio.

Esa tipa que vivía en el anonimato y que era inasequible una justa descripción de su físico cavó su propia tumba bajo los escombros.

* * *

Los asesinatos no cesaron pero sí disminuyeron en gran cuantía. Si todo el pueblo se unía y lo afrontaba de verdad, podían abolir por completo el número de homicidios. No obstante, eso no era más que una utopía incuestionable.

El siguiente día que soplaba fuertemente de tramontana, la tripulación quiso celebrar el funeral de Krisla lo más cerca posible de la playa. Ella le preguntó a Luffy cómo era la vida siendo pirata. Por esa razón pensaron que era lo menos que merecía la pequeña, descansar en paz mientras el enajenamiento causado por el mar la acompañaba.

— **¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de regresar al Sunny? Ya han vuelto todos, solo faltamos** **nosotros.**

— **Ah... ¿Aún sigues aquí, Zoro? Vaya, por alguna extraña razón he perdido la noción del tiempo sin poder apartar la mirada de la tumba...** —dijo Luffy reflexivo.

— **No te comas tanto la cabeza. Esto era** **imposible de que tú y yo lo hubiéramos podido prevenir.**

— **Quién sabe.**

* * *

— **Por fin vienen esos dos** —mencionó Usopp — **¿Qué hacemos ahora, Nami?**

— **Este viento y su dirección nos vienen que ni pintado.** ¡ **Izad** **las velas! Aprovecharemos la inclemencia** **que nos ofrece este vendaval ahora o nunca** —puntualizó la navegante.

* * *

Ya en medio del mar...

— **¡Chicos! Esto es urgente** —berreó Chopper manifestándose por la puerta de la enfermería del barco — **Hay que hacer algo de inmediato con las esposas de** _**kairoseki**_ **que lleva puestas Robin. He comprobado que le está absorbiendo la energía aun estando ya exhausta.**

— **¿Qué pasa, Chopper?** —preguntó el capitán aproximándose — **¿Qué dices que le ocurre a Robin?**

— **¡Está agonizando! Tenemos que deshacernos** **de esas esposas enseguida.**

— **Yo las cortaré. No hay material que se resista al acero de mis katanas** —dijo Zoro.

— **Sí, adelante.**

— **Ya has oído al capitán. Échate a un lado, Chopper.**

— **¡N-no! ¡Es demasiado arriesgado! ¡El** _ **kairoseki**_ **es un material que precisa de una fuerza para ser cortado! Si te sobrepasas...**

— **¡Tsk...! ¿Acaso no la quieres salvar? Apártate.**

De improviso, una bala de cañón cayó a unos diez metros del barco. La Marina hacía su aparición avisándoles de su llegada.

Pero no era una flota cualquiera. La capitaneaba un temible almirante: el " _Mono Amarillo_ ".

 _(Hágase referencia al capítulo 8 donde esperaban a reunir un gran número de soldados y a un almirante para acometer a los Mugiwara)._


	15. Chapter 15: NO HUIRÉ

TRAICIÓN PLANIFICADA

 _CAPÍTULO_ _1_ _5_

 _De improviso, una bala de cañón cayó a unos diez metros del barco. La Marina hacía su aparición avisándoles_ _de su llegada._

 _Pero no era una flota cualquiera. La capitaneaba_ _un temible almirante: el "Mono Amarillo"._

* * *

— **¿¡Qué mierda ha sido** **eso!?** —espetó Sanji saliendo de la cocina.

— **¿Es que no lo ves, cocinero pervertido?**

— **¡Nos atacaaaaaaan! ¡Nos atacaaaan!** —gritaba Usopp correteando por el barco como alma que lleva el diablo.

— **¡Tsk! ¿Y estos cómo han logrado localizarnos?** —comentó Franky.

— **Un momento... ¿ese no es** **el tipo de luz que nos las hizo pasar canutas** **en el Archipiélago de Sabody? No, no puede ser él... Eso es imposible** —se autoconvencía el francotirador mientras lo comprobaba con sus gafas — **Ay, la madre... ¡Qué sí es él!**

— **Maldición... Tienen que venir justo en este momento que Robin-chwan** **está gravemente herida e inconsciente.**

— **Ya casi los tenemos encima** —comentó Nami — **Perfecto, ellos se están acercando** **rápidamente y** **nosotros haciendo el idiota...**

— **¿Y qué propones, Nami?** —preguntó un Luffy serio — **Yo no pienso huir.**

— **Pero vamos a ver, ¿es que acaso consideras más importante tu orgullo que tu vida?**

— **Ese bastardo contribuyó en la muerte de Ace, ¡de aquí no me voy sin haberle dado su merecido!**

— **Por fin algo de acción. Vamos a ver si logran entretenerme un poco** —sonrío el espadachín todo ostentoso.

Cuando el gran buque de la armada estaba ya a una corta distancia, Luffy y Zoro abandonaron el Sunny saltando a la cubierta del barco enemigo.

— **Vaya, vaya. Así que por fin te dignas a hacer acto de presencia. Y yo que quería pasearme** **por vuestro lindo barco...**

— **Zoro, déjame este payaso para mí.** _ **GOMU**_ _**GOMU**_ _**NOO...**_

— **A su merced, capitán.**

Una ominosa batalla se cernía sobre la cubierta del gran buque mientras que el resto de los Mugiwaras estaban sobrellevando las consecuencias de la decisión del valeroso capitán.

Un gran número de marines habían invadido el barco. Nami estaba luchando dándolo todo junto a los demás olvidándose por completo que no era un miembro real de esa tripulación. ¿Por cuánto tiempo debía seguir batallando como si no hubiera un mañana? ¿En ese barco no había tregua o qué? Era extenuante para ella y encima no había pasado ni un solo día después de haber salido de Detrickver.

Sanji decidió quedarse en el Sunny protegiendo a sus damiselas. No quería reconocerlo pero sorprendentemente no se trataban de soldados enclenques con los que solían enfrentarse. Eran fuertes. No se podía permitir bajar la guardia o le pasaría factura.

Franky con su colosal cuerpo aplastaba y con sus rayos láser calcinaba a cualquiera que se le echara encima.

Usopp ya no era el cobarde que era hace dos años, o al menos no a tan nivel. Demostraba su valentía con su tirachinas celestial permitiéndole que los combates no se basaran en contacto físico.

Brook, quien acababa de salir del interior, se unió a la fiesta. El esqueleto viviente puso su segunda vida en proteger la puerta de la enfermería. Por encima de su cadáver literalmente que nadie pondría en peligro a la arqueóloga.

Y finalmente el pequeño reno se encargaba de la salud de Nico Robin. Confío en que los demás lucharían en su lugar mientras él buscaba alguna forma de aliviar el dolor de su nakama.

* * *

Llevaban horas peleando y cuando pensaban que habían exterminado a todos los soldados, acudían más. Nami notaba cómo le empezaba a pesar todo el cuerpo. Las heridas, el agotamiento a causa de subir tantas escaleras en aquel hospital, el exagerado calor... Todo eso estaba acabando con ella lentamente. Se fijó en los otros y vio que estaban en las mismas que ella. Todos agotados y sobre todo Sanji de lidiar con tantos a la vez.

El presumido cocinero se ocupaba de sus rivales y al mismo tiempo también restaba los de su pelirroja.

— **¿Cuánto tiempo nos quiere tener así el idiota de nuestro capitán?** —jadeaba Sanji — **Esto parece no terminar** **nunca.**

— **Solo nos queda aguantar hasta que regresen ¡pero se me está acabando la munición!** —gruñó Usopp.

— **Arf...** **Mis huesos se van a quebrar. ¿Cuánto llevamos? ¿Cinco horas?** —resollaba Brook.

— **He perdido la cuenta** —respondió Franky a la vez que deshacía de cuatro hombres.

— **Luffy, vuelve ya por lo que más quieras...** —suplicaba Nami echando un rápido vistazo al buque.

Al tiempo que ellos se dejaban la piel, el capitán también estaba librando una dura batalla.

— **¡Cof...** **Cof...!** —tosió sangre el pirata a la vez que su cuerpo se dejaba caer en el piso.

— **Oooh... Eso fue sorprendente por tu parte, Mugiwara. Has podido apañártelas** **incluso con la guardia baja. Si no llega a ser por eso, ya no estarías en este planeta.**

— **¡Luffy!** —llamaba el peliverde para alentarlo.

— **Esto no... ¡Esto no va a terminar así!** _ **GEAR**_ _**FOURTH.**_

Se mordió el brazo derecho a presión. Acto seguido, comenzó a inyectarse aire en el brazo mientras lo imbuía con _Busoshoku_ _Haki_. Distribuyendo el aire por todo su cuerpo, sobre todo en la parte superior, alcanzó una apariencia redonda, monumental e imponente.

— **¿Por segunda vez esa artimaña?** **Va a hacer falta algo más que tu tenacidad. Mientras te falte fuerza, da igual cuánto intentes enfrentarme, lo mismo pasa con querer salvar a alguien... ¿no lo recuerdas?**

— **Vete al infierno.** _ **GOMU**_ _**GOMU**_ _**NO...**_ **¡** _ **KING**_ _**KONG**_ _**GUN**_ **!**

Contrajo su negro brazo como si se tratase de un muelle para después soltar un devastador golpe con total brutalidad dirigido al almirante.

Este lo esquivó y se teletransportó detrás de la espalda del chico de goma.

Cuando le clavó una de sus alucinantes patadas a traición, se quedó con las ganas de poder mandarlo directo al océano, ya que Luffy se las ingenió de alguna manera para no caer al agua.

Así transcurrieron los siguientes minutos. Y es que el azabache a pesar de ser tan fuerte, estaba preocupado por que se le acabara el tiempo límite a esa técnica. Tenía que liquidar el adversario o dentro de unos minutos no podría contarlo.

Y cuando menos se lo esperaba, su cuerpo empezó a fallarle. Se negaba a volver a su estado normal. No obstante, su cuerpo no podía soportar por más estar sometido a tanta presión. Al momento que se desinfló, se quedó tirado inconsciente en el mojado suelo.

— **¿Huh...? ¿Ya hemos terminado?** —dijo Kizaru con apatía — **Sinceramente, esperaba que duraras** **menos.**

— **Estilo de tres espadas...** _ **¡RENGOKU**_ _**ONI**_ _**GIRI!**_

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Zoro tomó a Luffy. Se equivocó si pensaba que Kizaru los dejaría en paz.

De nuevo, una de sus patadas resplandecientes los volvió a separar. Luego él posicionó sin piedad su pierna en la espalda de Luffy, aplastándolo contra el suelo de madera.

Acto seguido, con su dedo índice le disparó varios destellos de luz en sus costillas izquierdas logrando que se formara un charco de sangre alrededor del pirata.

Aunque Zoro se dio prisa, no llegó a tiempo.

— **¡LUFFY!**

* * *

— **¿Habéis oído ese grito? ¡Tsk! Era el** _ **marimo**_ —dijo Sanji — **Franky, pon en marcha el "Coup** **de Burst". Y tú Usopp cuida de Nami-san por mí.**

— **Vale, ten cuidado tú también** —asintió el _narizotas_ rodeado de contrincantes.

* * *

— **¿A qué ha venido ese grito tan desgarrador, cabeza de musgo?** —preguntó Sanji en la baranda, sin embargo, enseguida se quedó mudo tras ver tal espectáculo: Luffy inconsciente y bañado en su propia sangre retenido bajo el pie del marine y Zoro a unos metros con la misma expresión de horror que él.

— **¿¡Qué coño haces ahí parado!?** —rabió el rubio — **Yo distraeré** **a este desgraciado** **y mientras tú llévate a Luffy de vuelta al barco.**

— **No. Yo seré el que lo distraiga** —afirmó el espadachín corriendo hacia el almirante.

— **Haz lo que te dé la gana pero ni se** **te ocurra interponerte** **en mi camino.**

Con una feroz estocada, Zoro pudo apartarlo de Luffy. Después Sanji agarró al moreno y se dispuso a saltar al Sunny.

— **¡Va, maldito** _ **marimo**_ **! El barco está a punto de despegar** **sin nosotros.**

— **¡Cierra la boca! Este plasta** **no se quita de mi camino.**

— **Roronoa** **Zoro... Ya me bastaría** **si solo te arresto a ti.**

— **Eso ni en tus sueños. ¡Estilo de nueve espadas...** _ **ASURA: UGUI**_ **!**

Gacias al vendaval que formaron sus katanas mandando a volar a Kizaru, pudo salir corriendo hacia el cocinero.

— **¡Sanji-kun, Zoro, saltad** **ya! En menos de un minuto estaremos surcando los aires** —bramó Nami desde el Sunny.

Dejaron la nave de la Marina y se precipitaron hacia la pelirroja. En el momento que ella no estaba atendiendo a sus enemigos, una bala le rozó el brazo.

— **Argh...**

— **¡Nami-san!** —chilló Sanji una vez en el césped — **¡Fuera de aquí,** **cabrones!**

— **¡Agarraos** **a cualquier cosa de inmediato!** _**¡COOOOOOOOOOUP**_ _**DE BURST!**_ —se oyó decir a Franky por todo el navío.

En un impulso tan fuerte el barco se elevó a una gran distancia. Habían escapado de Kizaru y solamente les quedaba echar del barco a los marines que se habían quedado a hacerles la puñeta.

Una vez todos los marines arrojados por la borda, volvió la paz. El barco planeaba en el viento como si tratara de un águila. Era estupendo volar entre nubes y súper relajante. Por fin podían descansar tranquilos...

— **¡Luffy! ¡Luffy! ¡Resiste!**

— **Por favor, Nami-san, cálmate. Tu brazo no pinta muy bien...**

— **Mi brazo es lo de menos. ¿Y Chopper? Luffy tiene que...** —dijo la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que caía de rodillas al suelo — **Arf... Arf... ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no me responde el** **cuerpo?**

— **Descansa, anda. Tu cuerpo debe de estar agotado de luchar** **por tantas horas** —comentó Usopp quien estaba estirado en el césped con la lengua afuera.

— **Me llevo a Luffy a la enfermería** —anunció Zoro cargándolo en sus hombros.

— **La verdad es que todos estamos para que nos vea el doctor Chopper, ¡yohohoho!**

* * *

El barco ya cabalgaba las olas del mar y la preciosa navegante se encontraba en la enfermería junto a Chopper, Robin y Luffy. El reno se ocupaba de sanar el brazo de Nami y vendarlo.

— **¿Ya se encuentra mejor** **Robin?** —preguntó Nami en el taburete observando cómo Robin descansaba en el camastro.

— **Hará unos minutos que** **Zoro cortó las** **esposas de** _ **kairoseki**_ **y desde entonces ha mejorado gradualmente. Aun así...**

— **¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre, Chopper?**

— **Su cuerpo presenta lesiones físicas muy graves. Y es más,** **cómo yo me temía Robin ha sido** **violada** —gimoteaba el pequeño — **No han tenido ni una pizca de compasión...**

— **Qué rabia... La pobre habrá vivido todo un calvario** —se lamentó Nami sintiéndose identificada por las veces que ella también había sido violada cuando le obligaban a ejercer la prostitución.

— **Espero que cuando despierte no sufra síntomas psicológicos.**

— **Sí, eso esperamos.**

— **¡Bien!, ya he terminado de vendar** **tu herida.**

— **Gracias, Chopper.**

— **Voy afuera a ver cómo están los demás. Quédate tú aquí hasta que regrese.**

* * *

Ese pelo revuelto tan oscuro la tentaba. Después bajaba y tenía la boca entreabierta respirando hondo. Su pecho subía y bajaba sin pausas. Y luego... luego había esa brecha en su costado izquierdo que, definitivamente, era la causa de sus escalofríos.

En ese momento la tenía tapada y tratada por Chopper pero antes, Nami no aguantaba quedarse mirando por varios segundos esa herida, aunque podía afirmar que le perforaba las carnes hasta el otro extremo.

Si esa era la manera de proteger el honor de su difunto hermano, le había costado un ojo de la cara y no literalmente.

— **Dime, ¿cuál es la razón de ser tan** **irreflexivo, Monkey** **D. Luffy?** —susurraba para ella misma mientras acariciaba dulcemente el cabello del chico — **Si no llega a ser por los demás, te habrías dejado la vida en ese buque. Estás como una cabra.**

— **Car...**

— **¿Huh?**

— **Carne...**

— **¿¡Luffy!?**

— **Quiero... CARNE. ¡Shishishi!**


	16. Chapter 16: CUENTO DE HADAS

TRAICIÓN PLANIFICADA

 _CAPÍTULO_ _1_ _6_

 _"Los humanos sabemos alejarnos a pesar de estar enamorados."_

* * *

— **Gracias por la comida. Dile a Sanji que estaba deliciosa. Y yo que pensaba que me moriría de hambre.**

— **Luffy, será mejor que vuelvas a dormirte. De tan extenuado** **que estás he tenido que darte de comer yo.**

— **¿Y Kizaru? ¿Han decidido escapar, verdad?** —preguntó frustrado ignorando la petición de Nami.

— **Sí, hace horas que escapamos** **gracias al** **Coup** **de Burst.**

— **Ya veo, no me había dado cuenta** —suspiró el pirata.

— **En fin, yo me largo a comer** —se despidió ella poniéndose de pie — **Es un milagro que estés despierto, pero no te confíes. Tu cuerpo no está en condiciones para moverse durante una semana o más.**

— **¿¡Una semana!? No pienso estar aquí encerrado por tanto tiempo.**

El alborotado moreno hizo el desorbitado esfuerzo de salir del catre e incorporarse. Se sorprendió al verse caer lentamente sin que sus músculos pudieran acatar sus órdenes.

— **¿Por qué siempre eres así?** —rechistó ella devolviéndolo al colchón.

— **Qué lata. El cuerpo no me responde.**

— **Va, quédate aquí quieto que ahora llegará Chopper.**

— **¡Noo, no te vayas! Me voy a aburrir aquí solo.**

— **Hace demasiadas horas que no como algo. Yo sí que me muero de hambre.**

— **¡Maldita** **sea, no soy tan fuerte como creía! No he podido vencerle, ni siquiera acercarme a su nivel** —refunfuñó Luffy enrabiado fijando su mirada en el techo.

Si Luffy buscaba respuesta por parte de Nami, no la obtuvo. Ella conocía a la perfección incluso había experimentado la frustración de un pirata. Sabía que lo mejor era alejarse de esa rabia incontenible antes de lamentarse por permanecer allí.

A lo largo del recorrido para ir a la cocina, vio a Usopp zombie y aún estirado en el césped y a Chopper que venía en dirección contraria ya que regresaba a la enfermería. Después se fijó en Brook, quien también estaba descansando recostado en la baranda del barco. Y supuso que los otros estarían en sus respectivos sitios.

— **¿Cómo tienes el brazo? ¿Te duele mucho? Perdóname por haber dejado que esos bastardos te lastimaran... Lo siento mucho, de veras** —se disculpó Sanji triste — **Aquí tienes: un delicioso** _ **omelette**_ **, que lo disfrutes.**

— **No tiene sentido que te disculpes por un despiste mío. Me hace sentir culpable y todo** —bromeó la navegante — **Por cierto, ¡esto está exquisito, Sanji-kun!**

— **La verdad es que desde que llegaste aquí me prometí que no dejaría que te lastimase** **nadie ni nada. Y ya lo ves, no he podido cumplir con mi promesa.**

— **A mí solo me rozó** **una pobre bala a diferencia de vosotros que estáis muy graves, pero mírate, tú sigues manteniéndote** **en pie y cocinando para todos. Es admirable.**

— **¡OOOOH, AHORA MISMO ESTOY QUE RABIO** **DE AMOR POR TI, NAMI-SWAN!** —gritó él — **Pero mientras en este barco existan** **estómagos** **que alimentar y un agujero negro insaciable perteneciente a cierto capitán, mi salud quedará en segundo plano** —sonrió Sanji con pureza y alegría.

* * *

— **¡Heeey! ¿A dónde vas, Nami?** —exclamó Usopp rendido y estirado en la cubierta con el propósito de contemplar el cielo.

— **Iba a la enfermería.**

— **¿Sabes si ya se encuentra mejor Luffy?** **Yo debía haber estado también a su lado apoyándolo** **para derrotar a ese maldito almirante.**

— **¿Y no piensas que igualmente habría tenido el mismo final?** —preguntó la vivaracha pelirroja sentándose a su lado.

— **¿Lo dices porque crees que soy un** **blandengue? Bueno, me da igual. Yo me veo capaz de enfrentar a cualquiera ya sea por Luffy.**

— **Esas son palabras mayores.**

— **¡Usopp, el bravo guerrero de estos mares no le teme a nada! ¡Ese soy yo!**

* * *

— **¡Nami-san! ¿Serías tan amable de enseñarme tus pantis?**

— **¡Tsk! Brook, no tengo tiempo para tus bromas. Voy a ver a Luffy ya que me turno con Chopper.**

— **Oooh,** **fíjate... Justo en este momento el Sol se está despidiendo de nosotros... ¿No crees que es el mejor momento para escuchar una bella canción?**

— **Eso sería estupendo.**

— **"** _ **El Sake de Binks"**_ **. ¿Sabe cuál es, señorita? Siempre que toco esta melodía pongo todo mi corazón en ello... ah, espera, que no tengo corazón ¡yohohoho!**

— **Nunca había escuchado hablar de ella.**

— **No te preocupes** —entonces Brook extrajo su inmaculado violín de la funda — **Ojalá mi música alcance el bondadoso corazón de Luffy-san para así conseguir animarlo.**

* * *

Cuando la muchacha llegó por fin a la enfermería, el moreno dormía plácidamente. Robin tampoco había salido del soponcio y el reno roncaba apoyando su adorable cabezón sobre el escritorio.

— **Chopper, despierta. Ve a cenar, anda** —lo llamaba procurando no hacer ruido.

— **¿Hummmm...?**

— **Si estás muy cansado ya me quedo yo vigilándolos** **toda la noche.**

— **Eres muy amable, te lo agradezco mucho. Ah, si pasa algo, avísame lo más rápido posible.**

En el momento que el el animal se ausentó, Nami posó sus ojos en Luffy. No se movía, dormido de esa forma parecía el hombre más inofensivo que pudiese existir, todo un angelito. La navegante se percató que el sombrero de paja que tanto él resguardaba, estaba sucio y pringado de sangre formando pequeñas manchas en el ala de la mencionada prenda _._

Recordó que en Detrickver se lo confió. Le causó lastima que se fiara tanto de ella. Inevitable era preguntarse el origen de su inocencia, ¿es que Luffy era incapaz de ver la clase de persona que estaba hecha?

No le quedaba mucho tiempo para abandonar el Sunny. Faltaba muy poco para que llegara ese momento en el cual ellos la querrían hasta muerta.

Exacto, ella había actuado lo mejor que sabía.

— **Bueno, de alguna forma a una le acaba doliendo el aparentar por tantas semanas...**

Pero sin lugar a dudas, tenía que dejar atrás esos sentimientos porque de ese modo no conseguiría nada. Era increíble cómo esos tarados habían conseguido tocarle la fibra sensible.

Cada uno de ellos era especial. Cada uno de ellos tenía un sueño que cumplir en ese barco. Cada miembro tenía un cariño único y diferente hacia Luffy. Estaba claro que no era una tripulación barata de piratas cualquiera. La experiencia de vivir con ellos era extraordinaria.

A media noche salió al exterior llorando. Hágase constancia que esas lágrimas no eran por pena ni por dolor por la traición que llevaría a cabo pronto. Digamos que si Nami sentía el corazón estremecerse, solo era en consecuencia de mirar por ella misma: hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan protegida y querida y en ese barco estaba todo lo que a ella le faltaba.

— **Que bochorno hace esta noche...** —comentó apoyada en la baranda del barco. El cielo, el mar y la deliciosa brisa la consolaron — **Parece mentira pero la vida aquí es como un cuento de hadas.**

Abstraída por ese cielo tan salpicado de lunares blancos, de repente, una idea cruzó por su mente.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de que ese era el momento idóneo? Es decir, la tripulación tenía al capitán inmovilizado, a Robin una fuerte combatiente inconsciente y a los demás destrozados y fatigados.

Aún no habían pasado dos o tres meses pero, ¿acaso se le presentaría mejor oportunidad para hurtar el mapa que guía a Raftel y huir de allí?

Una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara.  
¿Sería capaz? Por supuesto que sí, se dijo a sí misma toda firme.

Cumpliría con su cometido esa misma noche.

Antes de nada, necesitaba buscar el mapa por todo el barco e informar a Kid que necesitaba anticipar los hechos.

Revisó su Log Pose, perfecto: estaban tan cerca de la próxima isla...

Para que el juego diese su comienzo solo hacía falta robarle una cosa más a la tripulación aparte de la dignidad y el valioso plano, y resultaba ser el _Shark_ _Submerge_ _III_.


	17. Chapter 17: VENGANZA

TRAICIÓN PLANIFICADA

 _CAPÍTULO_ _1_ _7_

 _Para que el juego diese su comienzo solo hacía falta robarle una cosa más a la tripulación aparte de la dignidad y el valioso plano, y resultaba ser el Shark Submerge III._

* * *

En su infancia Nami no fue más que una niña risueña y traviesa, mas los años la habían conseguido cambiar. Se había convertido en una mujer de armas tomar, que sí, que se ceñía a actuar a espaldas de la gente pero eso la convertía en la más peligrosa. Era una mujer desdichada a la que con sus veinte años el incidente de su hermana le dotó de astucia y suspicacia, pero a su vez, le mermó de ética y compasión.

Dicho con otras palabras, estaba hecha una experta del embuste y de la seducción...

Y tanto que echaría en falta ese barco que tenía como mascarón de proa en la parte de tajamar un encantador león. Sin embargo, por fin había llegado el laborioso momento de despedirse de ellos.

Lo primordial era matar esa pesadumbre que le hacía titubear, de ninguna de las maneras después de llegar tan lejos dejaría que algo de sensiblería por su parte acabara con todo lo que ella había trabajado. Pero francamente, imaginarse la cara de Luffy cuando este se desengañara y viera que la principal presa de su puñalada trapera era él y no otro cualquiera no era lo que le subía más la moral.

Lo que necesitaba esa noche era ordenar esos pensamientos y seguir con la búsqueda del endemoniado mapa después de un breve descanso.

— _ **Vaya, qué interesante.**_ _**Conque**_ _**necesitas anticipar los hechos... No tienes remedio, eres una oportunista**_ —acusaba Kid con tono libidinoso al otro lado del Den Den Mushi.

— **No te lo voy a negar. Tengo que aprovechar** **ahora que está la tripulación hecha trizas. Cuento contigo con que me recogerás** **en la isla que te diga.**

— _ **Ya sabes "Gatita"**_ _**que mientras me**_ _**traigas lo te pido**_ _**no habrá**_ _**quejas.**_

— **Que no me llames así... Quiero** **acabar con toda esta mierda lo antes posible. Mañana por la tarde ten por seguro que habré llegado a una isla llamada Arsiren. Es minúscula pero sorprendentemente es** **una de las más** **reconocidas** **por los turistas del Nuevo Mundo** —informaba Nami con total frialdad.

— _ **La conozco. Nos llevará una semana o dos llegar allí. Di ¿qué harás si ellos te persiguen? ¿Ya tienes el mapa? No hagas que vaya a buscarte**_ _**en vano.**_

— **Puedo camuflarme** **en esa isla durante una semana o dos sin problema. Y no, no lo tengo. Me he dado el capricho de descansar** —exhalaba Nami clavando sus ojos desafiantes en la puerta del camarote de los varones — **Están muy equivocados si creen que por guardarlo como oro en paño voy a hacer la vista gorda. No conocen a la ladrona de guante blanco que llevan a bordo.**

* * *

Un sol radiante adornaba el cielo iluminando el gran barco de los Mugiwaras. El primero en despertarse fue Sanji quien empezaría con la rutina: preparar el desayuno. Más tarde aparecieron Brook, Franky, Usopp y Zoro.

Los mencionados se reunieron en la cocina. No hacía falta decir que el ambiente no era el mismo de siempre, se echaba en falta el escandaloso capitán.

— **¡Todos quietos!** —vociferó Sanji — **Nadie empezará a comer hasta que estemos todos.**

— **Pero Sanji... ¡tenemos hambre!** —reprochó Usopp.

— **Te aguantas** —puntualizó el cocinero mientras le daba una calada al cigarro — **Qué extraño... Nami-san ya** **debería** **de estar despierta.**

— **Está en la enfermería reemplazando** **a Chopper. Iré** **a despertarla** —dijo Usopp levantándose de la silla.

— **Chopper también** **sigue** **durmiendo... Yo voy a por él** —imitó Zoro.

— **¡Yohoho! No viene a cuento, pero, ¿habéis visto lo cerca que estamos de una isla?**

— **¡SÚPEEEEEER! Yo avisaré** **a Luffy de mientras** **para que se alegre** **un poco.**

— **Pues yo me quedaré contemplando cómo os** **vais** **todos** —finalizó Brook.

No fue cuestión de mucho tiempo que gracias al francotirador se reagruparon todos muy alarmados. Al fin y a la postre afloró la verdad oculta. En el barco, donde se encontraban todos acongojados buscando a la navegante, por arte de magia Nami se había evaporado. En ninguna de las habitaciones del Sunny la encontraron, no había rastro de ella.

— **¡Alguien la ha tenido que raptar** **mientras dormíamos!** —exclamó Chopper ya despierto.

— **Muy amable por parte del secuestrador tomarse** **las molestias** **de recoger sus** **pertenencias** **¿no crees?** —sonrío el espadachín agregando una mirada que acobardaba a cualquiera — **Nos la ha jugado bien jugada.**

— **¡Yo es que te mato, lechuga más que podrida! ¿¡Y ahora por qué tienes el descaro de** **sospechar de ella de esa forma, eh!?** —gritó Sanji.

— **Te equivocas. En ningún momento** **me fié** **yo** **de esa bruja.**

— **¡Tsk...! Solo hay una manera de averiguar si** **lo que dices es cierto** —desafió el rubio.

— **¡Ep! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? No me entero de nada** —confesó Usopp.

— **Lo entenderás en cuanto nos pongamos a buscar** **el mapa** —respondió Zoro.

La remota esperanza de que esa mujer se hubiese ido sin apoderarse del papel por el cual ellos arriesgaban la vida era nula. Así pues, se quedaron sin mapa y sin navegante.

— **¡Jodeeer! Es imposible que Nami-san haya estado riéndose en mi cara** **todo este tiempo. Me niego a creerlo** —rabiaba Sanji.

— **A esa mujer nunca la debimos haber invitado a la tripulación** —despotricó Zoro.

— **¿Y se puede saber para qué querría** **el mapa una chica normal y corriente como ella?** **Es algo que no acabo de entender** —dijo Usopp.

— **Cabe la posibilidad** **que no sea una persona** **tan ordinaria como pensamos y** **trabaje para alguien importante, o que tal vez solo** **se trate** **de una mangante** **cualquiera** —supuso Zoro.

— **Algo ha tenido que pasar. No es propio de Nami que...** —conjeturó el renito.

— **No, acéptalo, Chopper.** **No conocíamos** **lo suficiente a la mocosa** **esa** **para ahora ir** **excusándola.** **Seguramente tenía las cosas bien claras desde el principio. La muy rata se ha llevado el precioso** _ **Shark**_ _**Submerge**_ _**III**_ **y eso no se lo perdonaré** **nunca** —vituperó Franky con puro rencor.

— **Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Nos ha toreado** **a su gusto. Tenemos que recuperar el mapa** **y hacérselo pagar** —intervino Brook enojado.

— **Eso está** **más claro que el agua** —afirmó el espadachín con rectitud — **Seguiremos** **hacia delante como podamos y la atraparemos. Es evidente que no hay más lugares para esconderse aparte de esa isla que tenemos delante.**

— **¿Atraparla? Eso suena absurdo** —resopló el cocinero — **Aún hay que confirmar sus intenciones, bajo ningún concepto** **permitiré que uséis** **la violencia contra ella.**

— **¡Tsk! Eres un pelmazo. Esa bruja se ha aprovechado de la ingenuidad de nuestro capitán** **y de la nefasta situación en la que se encuentra.** **¿¡Es que acaso ves buenas intenciones en todo eso!?** —espetó el peliverde.

— **¡Ahora sí que me has convencido, Zoro!** —reconoció Usopp — **Nadie se ríe de nuestro capitán. ¡Vamos a meterle** **caña al Thousand** **Sunny!**

— **Yo también estoy contigo, Zoro.** **Aunque le tuviera mucha estima a Nami nadie se burla de la buena fe de** **Luffy** —corroboró Chopper.

— **¡SÚPER! Vamos a traer de vuelta el** _ **Shark**_ _**Submerge**_ _**III**_ **y entonces** **le haremos morder el polvo.**

— **Ya ves como está la cosa. No hay otra elección.**

— **¿Quieres callarte** **ya,** _ **marimo**_ **? Estoy de acuerdo con hacerle devolver el mapa. Aun así, no creas que Luffy estará de acuerdo en tomar represalias. Eres el único que tiene esa sed de venganza.**

— **¿De verdad crees eso? Esa mujer está jugando con fuego, le ha arrebatado la única guía para convertirse en** **el Rey de los Piratas. Luffy no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados cuando la tenga delante de sus narices** —documentó el vice capitán — **No conoces la ira de Luffy.**

— **Eso nunca ocurrirá, pues siento decirte que yo soy el único que** **entiende lo que ha estado sucediendo en este barco** —concluyó Sanji.


	18. Chapter 18: LÁGRIMAS ESCARLATAS

TRAICIÓN PLANIFICADA

 _CAPÍTULO_ _1_ _8_

Ese atardecer después de tan inesperado desengaño, por fin habían llegado a la pequeña isla nombrada Arsiren. Era algo irrelevante que los Mugiwaras desconocieran el título de esa porción de tierra rodeada por aguas revueltas y contaminadas, no esperarían a que Robin despertase del desmayo y les informase.

Zoro a sabiendas de que no le cundía ni causaría ningún bien al capitán descubrir la verdad sobre Nami decidió esperar hasta que la Luna se encontrara en todo su apogeo. ¿La traición le dolería? ¿Le frustraría? ¿O seguramente lo colmaría de ira? Eran preguntas que el espadachín no podía evitar formularse mientras iba de camino a la enfermería del Sunny.

Eran tan pocas las posibilidades de que Luffy decidiera no hacerle pagar las consecuencias a la bruja carroñera, no obstante, si por casualidad se mostraba el caso, Zoro sin dudas reconsideraría abandonar la tripulación. Ellos eran piratas y el orgullo nunca debía ausentarse dentro del barco ni fuera de él. Conocía el amor que afloró en su entorno; sí, él también lo había notado, Sanji y Robin no eran los únicos observadores de la banda aunque ellos se gloriasen de que sí lo eran. Él conocía al ajetreado moreno como la palma de su mano, supo al segundo que su viejo amigo se había enamorado de una miserable y espabilada traidora.

— **Hace horas que desembarcamos. Todos estarán a punto de volver. ¿Cuáles son tus siguientes órdenes después de haber escuchado todo esto?** —escupió el vice capitán insensible de sobremanera.

— **...**

— **Luffy.**

— **¿Qué?** —consiguió decir aun con un nudo de desazón en la garganta.

— **Ella se encuentra escondida en algún rincón de esta isla. Una vez que recuperemos** **lo que es nuestro, no dejaremos que se vaya de rositas, ¿cierto?**

— **Zoro, piénsalo bien... Algo tenéis que haber malentendido. ¡Ella no sería capaz de...** —sangre que salió impulsada de su garganta interrumpió su habla — **¡** _ **Coff**_ **...** _ **Coff**_ **...!**

— **Oe, ¿estás bien?**

— **Mierda... ¿¡Por qué demonios no me lo dijisteis** **antes!? ¡Si lo hubiera sabido, yo... yo...!**

— **¡Cálmate! Aún no estás recuperado, cuánto más grites más toserás** **sangre, además, ¿crees que algo hubiese cambiado? El barco no va a ir más rápido porque tú estés enterado. Escucha, esa desgraciada se ha atrevido solo porque el capitán está por los suelos, es motivo suficiente para vengarse.**

— **YO soy quien manda, nadie le pondrá una mano encima si yo no lo ordeno.**

— **Qué testarudo...**

— _ **Coff**_ **,** _ **coff**_ **... ¡Tiene que haber algún error! Esta mentira yo no me la trago.**

— **¡Hey! ¿Y ahora a dónde crees que vas tan malhumorado?**

— **Voy a buscar personalmente a Nami, a ver si delante de mí sus labios se atreven a soltar que el futuro Rey de los Piratas ha sido** **estafado por una ladrona novata, ¿algún inconveniente por tu parte?**

— **Vaya, conque** **así están las cosas... No, ningún inconveniente por mi parte. Es solo que no me esperaba este cambio de actitud tan repentino** —sonrió orgulloso el segundo al mando tras haber conseguido lo que quería.

— **Para ti tampoco hay tiempo de descanso. Cuando lleguen todos, volveréis** **a buscarla en lo que queda de noche** —mandó Luffy con un tono de voz escalofriante desapareciendo de la enfermería.

* * *

Era increíble. Nadie sabía lo que realmente pensaba Luffy, ni lo que tramaba. Ante esa actuación, Zoro ponía en cuestión si era verdadera o si había fingido para convencerlo y poner a salvo a la pelirroja de sus peligrosas katanas. El muy cabrón era listo cuando le convenía, pensó él.

— **¿Lo que queda de noche? ¡Y una mierda, déjanos descansar! Hemos estado buscándola por tres horas** —se quejaba Sanji — **Pero claro, como tú marimo** **de mierda te has quedado en el barco sin hacer nada, te importa un bledo el trabajo de los demás.**

— **Que yo sepa nadie ha querido quedarse a hacer guardia en el barco. Y que conste que lo otro no lo digo yo, lo dice Luffy.**

— **¿Luffy? No me digas que él también ha salido a buscarla en las condiciones que se encuentra...** —musitó Chopper.

— **¡Serás idiota! Habíamos quedado en que todos se lo diríamos mañana por la mañana. ¿Por qué coño has tenido expresamente que contárselo tú y encima vas y dejas que se largue?** —exclamaba el rubio.

— **Que ya no es un crío y mañana sería demasiado tarde. Va, basta de cháchara. Chopper, quédate tú esta vez cuidando a** **Robin.**

— **¡De acuerdo! Chicos, traed** **de vuelta a Nami antes que amanezca.**

— **Hablas de maravillas. Las calles están atestadas** **de gente, será difícil distinguirla** **y más si va disfrazada** —dijo Usopp.

— **Nosotros también jugaremos a ese juego. Lo haremos para no llamar su atención** —aportó Franky.

Los esfuerzos de los Mugiwaras por esconder sus identidades no fueron en vano, sin embargo, se olvidaron de que cierto individuo con sombrero de paja sin pudor alguno en ser descubierto caminaba tan campante por las concurridas calles de Arsiren; isla de las más influyentes a nivel mundial en el comercio, en el entretenimiento, las artes y la moda.

Sin preocupación aparente, un Luffy impasible, frío y distante se paseaba entre el júbilo de los que sí disfrutaban esa noche callejeando pudiendo así disfrutar de la alegría que el ambiente festivo brindaba.

No paraba de escupir sangre, su cuerpo le dolía y le pedía volver al reposo. Sentía que la fiebre subía cada vez más y que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer, pero más le dolía que Nami le hubiera engañado. Necesitaba una respuesta ya, él le daría las oportunidades que quisiera para que le explicara todo con calma, él la escucharía. Si dinero era lo que necesitaba, él podía entenderlo; si trabajaba de ladrona porque alguien la obligaba, él se desharía de un bastardo así... todo eso a cambio del mapa claro, porque si se negaba, se vería obligado a no ir a buenas e ir a malas.

Remontaba a ese día que la encontró en el río con aquella herida en la frente. Qué nostalgia, pensó. Recordar los momentos vividos junto a ella le provocaba un malestar en el estómago y a la vez le ayudaba a alimentar ese autoconvencimiento de que solo se trataba de una chica inocente que debía estar a disposición de algún depravado, sí, pensar eso lo tranquilizaba. Nami era Nami al fin y al cabo.

De repente, cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Alguien le había clavado un pequeño pero potente dardo anestésico por la espalda.

— **Esto es tan eficaz que te tendrá dormido por cuatro días o más... Que descanses, Luffy.**

Cuando este al reconocer la voz logró girar la cabeza con todas sus dificultades, ya no había nadie.

* * *

 ** _Guest_ : Hehehe… Que ilusión me ha hecho tu review. Siento que el anterior capítulo haya sido corto y este también. Intentaré que el siguiente sea más largo para compensar estos dos últimos. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, besos!**


	19. Chapter 19: DESPEDIDA

TRAICIÓN PLANIFICADA

 _CAPÍTULO_ _1_ _9_

Los ojos de Luffy empezaron a abrirse lentamente para encontrarse con una oscuridad abrumadora. Aún sentía cómo le pesaba el cuerpo y cómo su estómago no paraba de rugirle. Notaba su boca secarse cada vez más. Sus manos estaban atadas por rasposas sogas y sus pies también. Quien fuera el cabrón que lo hubiese secuestrado tenía que ser estúpido de remate para no saber cómo se las gastaban los piratas como él ante situaciones como aquellas.

Después de haber sido agredido por un dardo anestésico, no recordaba nada más. En circunstancias normales, él lo hubiera previsto pero rodeado de tantísima gente y en el estado pésimo en el que se encontraba, sus reflejos no rindieron como de costumbre.

Monkey D. Luffy se encontraba sentado en un lugar bastante estrecho. Fijó su mirada en esa pequeña rendija de ventilación por donde se colaba luz del exterior. ¿Era una especie de armario o taquilla aquello? Se incorporó y con las pocas energías que le quedaban empezó a embestir esa puerta metálica con su cabeza.

— **Voy, voy...** —se oyó decir desde afuera — **¿Qué tal? Veo que la siesta te ha sentado de maravilla.**

Al instante que abrieron la puerta gracias a una llave, se quedó ciego. Una figura a contra luz se exhibía con descaro enfrente a un Luffy demacrado.

— **Se supone que esos dardos están hechos para bestias como gorilas y tigres. Esperaba que el efecto durara cuatro días y no dos, sin embargo, no me sorprende viniendo de alguien que tendría que estar inmovilizado por una semana después de luchar contra el almirante Kizaru. Que voluntad tienen algunos.**

— **¿Eres tú, Nami...?**

— **En efecto. ¿Sorprendido?**

— **¡Tsk...! ¿Dónde estoy?**

— **En una habitación de los tantos hoteles que hay en la isla.**

Nami le arrojó una barra de pan como quien lanza las sobras al perro. Segundos más tarde, volvió con un bol con agua dejándolo a su lado.

— **Bebe. Lo necesitas.**

— **No quiero.**

— **Haz lo que te dé la gana** —soltó molesta. Se sentó en una silla y cruzándose de piernas, se quedó mirando el suelo pensativa y apagada.

— **¿Por qué me tienes aquí atado, Nami? Sabes de sobras que estas cuerdas no son lo suficiente para retenerme.**

— **Por favor... No te lo tengas tan creído. Basta con mirarte para saber que sí lo son.**

— **¡Eso no es verdad! Da igual, he venido a buscarte. Volvamos al Sunny.**

— **Lo siento. Eso no va a ser posible. ¿Has venido a por el mapa, verdad? Te lo devuelvo.**

— **¿Qué?**

— **Ya no lo necesito.**

La muchacha después de introducir en su mochila los instrumentos de cartografía, que estaban esparcidos sobre un pequeño escritorio, se quedó mirando el papel que también reposaba en dicho mueble.

— **Aquí lo dejo... Tranquilo, este es el verdadero.**

— **¿Por qué haces toda esta actuación? ¿Quién te obliga?**

— **¿Qué te hace pensar eso?** —cuestionó con voz triste — **Luffy, no sabes nada acerca de mí. Soy una ladrona en toda regla.**

— **¿¡Y por qué me lo devuelves, eh!?**

— **Será por lástima, ni yo misma lo sé... Esconderme** **de vosotros era lo único pero cuando te vi** **caminando por aquella avenida, yo pensé que tal vez... Bueno, ¿y ahora qué importa eso? Ya tenéis lo que queríais, ¿no?**

— **No, yo no lo tengo. Vuelve con nosotros, después de todo has escarmentado. Te perdonarán, no te preocupes por eso** —dijo ofreciéndole una enorme sonrisa de gratitud.

— **No has entendido nada. Esta charla es la última que tú y yo tendremos. Te agradezco que incluso después de traicionarte, tú pienses férreamente** **que sigo siendo una de las vuestras. Yo sin embargo nunca me he considerado como tal** —se levantó de la silla, agarró su mochila y puso rumbo a la salida — **Yo me marcho ya. Dile a Franky que tiene el** _ **Shark**_ _**submerge**_ _**III**_ **en la costa del oeste.**

— **¡No te vayas! ¡No hemos terminado de hablar!** —mandaba colmado de ira.

— **Ya lo creo que sí.**

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Luffy salió del trance y reaccionó. Hizo grandes esfuerzos por levantarse aun las sogas estrujando sus tobillos.

No vio a nadie en el pasillo. Por tercera vez se le escapó el tren.

* * *

 _ **~FLASHBACK~**_

 _Nami estimaba_ _que faltaban alrededor de unas dos horas o más para que el Sunny alcanzara Arsiren. Lo tenía chungo si dieran con ella ya fuera gracias al olfato de Chopper o cualquier otro factor. No podía confiarse_ _con el disfraz que recién compró. La inteligente pelirroja pensó que necesitaba algo que le diera tiempo para escapar si se encontraba acorralada_ _por algún Mugiwara, ¿y qué mejor opción que potentes dardos anestésicos? Sería de imprudentes_ _combatir con cualquiera de esas fieras, no estaba a la altura y lo sabía._

 _Arsiren_ _tenía tiendas para todo. No le costó hacerse con los dardos._

 _Al salir de la tienda, lo vio. Ese individuo con sombrero de paja que lo tenía más que proyectado en su mente estaba paseando por la calle; seguramente buscándola._

 _Luffy era alguien muy insensato para muchas cosas, le costaba captar indirectas. Era un chico bastante imprudente y despistado además de que carecía de inteligencia. Y si se esmeraba_ _más en su descripción podía añadir que apenas sabía acerca del amor. A pesar de esas lagunas, su bondadosa voluntad sacudía_ _el corazón de cualquiera que lo conociese_ _a fondo; esos gestos descuidados_ _e inocentes le hacían el capitán infantil que ella tanto admiraba y adoraba. Tal vez era su peculiar forma de ser, o bien esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, quizá no era una característica sola sino todo un conjunto de cosas lo que conmovía_ _a todos. Ella nunca se consideró una persona humilde, ¡pero demonios...! Necesitaba limpiar la conciencia de tanta mierda por poco que fuera!_

 _La ladrona se quedaría con una copia y daría el real al tonto pirata. Ya puestos con la tontería ¡hasta se libraba_ _de_ _la persistente persecución de los Mugiwaras!, pensó Nami... Eso sí, dibujarlo le llevaría más de un día; era bien complejo el plano. Allí y en ese instante, necesitaba idear un plan a velocidad del sonido para tenerlo todo asegurado. Y así hizo._

 **~FIN DEL FLASHBACK~**

* * *

— **¡Zoro!** —escandalizaba una mujer con pelo negro y afro y con periódico en mano — **¡Esto es mega urgente! Lee la portada ¡rápido!**

— **Usopp, ¿eres idiota? No tiene sentido que nos disfracemos** **si vas gritando mi nombre a todo pulmón. Sigue buscando a la bruja y a Luffy como lo hacemos todos y no te distraigas** **con tonterías.**

— **¡Pero es que..., se trata de Vivi!**

— **¿Qué ocurre con Vivi-chan?** —saltó un vaquero rubio — **¡Trae pa' acá!**

— **¡Ep! ¡Qué no lo había acabado de leer!** —refunfuñó Usopp.

— **¡QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTO!**

— **A ver, dejadme** **que lo vea yo...** —dijo un esqueleto disfrazado de monja — **"Toda Arabasta, reino situado en la Grand Line, se ha movilizado por el secuestro de la reina Vivi, quien solo tiene 18 años. El antiguo rey afirma, debido a fuentes externas, que su destino se sitúa en una isla nombrada Erlandia. El infortunio** **quedará latente en todos los corazones de los habitantes de Arabasta** **hasta que no vean nuevamente a la reina gobernar desde su trono."**

— **Como si no tuviéramos ya suficientes problemas...** —sopló Zoro — **¿Qué más dice?**

— **Se trata de una banda de piratas tritones. Pfff... ¿Qué queréis** **que os** **diga? Esto apesta a Trata de Personas** —respondió Sanji el vaquero que estudiaba el diario por el rabillo del ojo.

— **No me cabe la menor duda.** **Tenemos que encontrar a Luffy e informarle** —respondió el clérigo Zoro.

— **Pues vamos bien... ¿Hace cuántos días que nadie sabe nada de él?** —respondió Franky el jardinero.


	20. Chapter 20: PASADO O FUTURO

TRAICIÓN PLANIFICADA

 _CAPÍTULO_ _20_

 _"Adonde el corazón se inclina, el pie camina."_

* * *

A la luz de las farolas, la aglomeración de gente iba disminuyendo. Luffy había acabado de salir del hotel donde Nami lo tuvo retenido. Levantó los ojos hacia el cielo negro. Andaba encorvado, arrastrando los pies, preso de un súbito desaliento y rodeado de edificios con llamativas fachadas y considerables alturas coronados por terrazas.

No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvo durmiendo en aquella especie de taquilla. Según la ladrona, había permanecido allí durante dos días.

La joven le quiso hacer entender que se iba a voluntad propia, pero... algo había en la mirada de la chica que no pudo convencer por completo al moreno. Con estos pensamientos en mente, oprimió con rabia el mapa. Estaba decidido: seguiría buscando a Nami, no la dejaría ir de la isla.

* * *

 _[...]_

 _Involuntariamente acercó su mano derecha para tocar ese pelo que le había hechizado desde que la conoció, que le hacía sumergirse en una tarde de otoño rodeado de árboles, o bien, en un atardecer con el cielo pintado de naranja. Pero su mano nunca llegó a rozar un mísero mechón de su larga cabellera [...]_

— _ **¿Quién eres...?**_

— _ **Soy Monkey**_ _**D. Luffy, el hombre que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas.**_

 _[…]_

* * *

Si la navegante quería jugar al escondite, jugarían.

Sin apenas haber dado un paso, una fuerte mano le agarró con firmeza el brazo sacándolo de sus reflexiones. Se giró y miró a ese alguien con el odio bañando sus ojos por haber apretado en una de sus heridas.

— **Tú** —dispuso un clérigo con pelo verdoso — **¿Dónde te habías metido? Están todos buscándote** **por separado.**

— **...**

— **¿Qué es ese papel arrugado que tienes en la mano?** —siguió interrogando Zoro.

— **Es el mapa de Raftel.**

—¿ **De dónde lo has sacado?**

— **Me lo ha dado Nami.**

— **¿Qué...? ¿¡Has estado con ella!?**

— **Sí.**

— **¿Y por qué lo ha regresado? ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Dónde está? Joder, Luffy, ¿por qué no la has traído al barco como acordamos?**

— **¿Dónde están los demás? Los necesito aquí ya.**

— **¡Hazme caso, Luffy!**

— **¿Qué, Zoro?** —diji el moreno con tono autoritario — **¿Le tendría que haber metido uno o dos puñetazos, dejarla inconsciente y llevármela** **al barco? ¿Es eso lo que quieres que hubiera hecho?**

— **A un traidor no se le da luz verde bajo ningún concepto.**

— **¿Y si en lugar de Nami hubiese sido** **Robin la traidora? ¿Tú qué hubieras hecho? Va, di.**

— **Déjate de tonterías y regresemos al Sunny.**

— **No quiero. Tenemos que encontrarla** —dijo Luffy acomodándose el sombrero.

— **Espera un momento, ¿la dejaste ir y ahora quieres que la sigamos buscando?**

— **Se marchó ella. Va, reúne a todos, yo iré tirando.**

— **¡No, espera! Hay algo relacionado con Vivi** **que... Mierda. Siempre me tiene que dejar con la palabra en la boca.**

Una larga semana buscando sin cesar transcurrió, a pesar de los esfuerzos monumentales empleados, no hubo rastro de Nami. Franky había recuperado el _Shark_ _Submerge_ _III_ gracias al aviso de Luffy y debido a esto ya no residía en él tanto rencor hacia la joven pelirroja.

En esos días, Robin despertó más o menos recuperada. Un buen disgusto fue lo que se llevó tras enterarse del engaño de su amiga pero más le consternó lo que informaba ese periódico sobre el secuestro de Vivi, ya que para ella la reina de Arabasta era más que una amiga, era toda una hermana pequeña a quien le tenía mucho cariño. Muy pocos de la tripulación amaban a Nami como una más y nunca se les ocurriría compararla con Vivi, asimismo, había la gran parte que sí le confería favoritismos a la peliazul.

— **Siento que la segunda vida se me desvanece... Mis huesos ya no pueden con más** —jadeó Brook.

— **¡Va, chicos, que hoy sí encontraremos a Nami!** —animaba Luffy empapado de sudor.

— **Esto es ridículo. Yo me vuelvo al Sunny** —bufó Zoro — **En mi lugar vendrá Franky a sustituirme.**

— **Lo siento pero esta vez estoy con el** _ **marimo**_ **. ¿No te preocupa lo que a Vivi** **le pueda suceder, eh, Luffy?**

— **Pero Sanji...** —interrumpió Chopper — **Con esto no quiero decir que no me importe Vivi** **pero ella nos dejó abandonados, quiero decir, no entiendo por qué ahora algunos tenéis la necesidad de dejar atrás a Nami e ir a rescatar a Vivi** **a toda prisa. ¿Verdad que tú piensas lo mismo, Usopp?**

— **Bueno... Nos ha devuelto el mapa, ¿no? Tal vez no sea tan mala como creemos...**

— **Yo no me voy de aquí hasta que la encuentre; tengo tantas preguntas sin respuestas... Sé que Vivi** **estará bien pero si tan preocupados estáis, id** **a salvarla. Yo me pasaré después** —dijo el capitán.

— **Ja... Qué gran estúpido gomoso** **eres. Nadie va a partir sin ti** —sonrió Sanji con fastidio y con el cigarrilo en la boca.

* * *

Nico Robin reposaba en una tumbona en el césped del Sunny. Disfrutaba del Sol después de haber estado encerrada en la enfermería ¿que por cuántos días?, unos pocos pero quién sabe. Leía relajada un libro como de costumbre. Podía haber salido y colaborar en la búsqueda de la pelirroja pero Chopper se lo prohibió, debía de reposar.

Observó cómo Franky pescaba, ausente de todo. Parecía mosqueado.

— **Oye, ¿tú entiendes a Luffy? El Luffy que yo conozco pondría rumbo enseguida a Erlandia.**

— **Sí... La verdad es que últimamente el capitán está bastante obsesionado con la navegante. ¿Por qué será?** —dijo Robin riendo por lo bajo.

— **¿Has dicho "navegante"? Esa ya no se merece ese atributo.**

— **¿Acaso existe otra navegante más aparte de Nami en la tripulación? No a mi parecer.**

— **Ese puesto siempre le ha pertenecido a Vivi... Y tú más que otro en la tripulación lo piensa.**

— **...**

* * *

El esqueleto viviente decidió que necesitaba despejarse un poco y acompañar al desorientado Zoro era la mejor oportunidad para escapar de la ofuscadora supervisión de Luffy.

— **No hacía falta que me acompañases. Me las podía apañar yo solo.**

— **Si no fuera por mí ahora estarías más perdido que un bolsillo en la espalda.**

El vice capitán subió las escaleras del barco y se cambió con Franky, quien se largó con Brook. Ahora sería el espadachín el acompañante de la arqueóloga en esa calurosa mañana.

La persona que se quedase con Robin tenía la responsabilidad de vigilar el barco y también a ella, por si se volvía a desmayar según el intranquilo Chopper.

— **¿Cómo te encuentras?** —soltó Zoro secamente.

— **Mejor, gacias.**

— **Es imperdonable lo que te hicieron aquellos desgraciados en Detrickver** —comentó sin darle importancia al peso de esas palabras.

— **Tenía la constancia de que únicamente el capitán, el doctor y la navegante sabían de ello.**

— **Luffy me lo chivó. ¿Es que te desagrada que lo sepa yo?**

— **No me hace inmensa gracia que digamos. Pero por favor, dejémoslo estar** —respondió la morena sin apartar la mirada de la novela en ningún momento de la conversación — **Sospecho que no estás muy conforme con la decisión de Luffy.**

— **¿Y tú me lo dices a mí? Yo por lo menos no lo escondo. Puedes fingir todo lo que quieras ahí tumbada como si nada te importase** **pero los dos sabemos que te mueres por ir a ayudar a Vivi** **y dejar tirada a la** _ **bruja**_ —le provocó Zoro divertido.

— **Qué feas acusaciones. Estás muy equivocado** —dijo Robin sin borrar la sonrisa ladina de sus labios.

— **No te creo. Explícate.**

— **Verás, una mujer a lo largo de su vida tiene muchos secretos... Tal vez tenga algo que contarnos cierta ladronzuela.**

— **Ya entiendo, confías en que siga siendo trigo limpio. Lástima que estés cometiendo el mismo error que Luffy.**

— **¿Confiar? Fufufu... Yo solo creo en el juicio que da el capitán a las personas. De ahí proviene mi única compasión hacia ella.**

* * *

 _ **~FLASHBACK~**_

 _Una brisa deliciosa soplaba del sur. Las gaviotas revoloteaban_ _por un cielo bien claro, bien azul. El Going_ _Merry_ _navegaba viento en popa en un calmado día._

— _ **¡Con esa parsimonia**_ _**no conseguirás atraparme**_ _**nunca en la vida!**_ — _gritaba el bonachón_ _de Luffy dos años más joven._

— _ **¡Eso no vale! No uses tu elasticidad para desplazarte**_ — _replicaba_ _el narigudo._

— _ **¡No es justo! Usopp, yo también estoy jugando y solo haces que perseguir a Luffy**_ — _reprochó_ _el peludo._

 _De una de sus tantas aventuras habían salido sanos y salvos. Últimamente el trío infantil no paraba de liarla en el Merry, cosa que tenía hartos a Zoro y a Sanji y a la vez les parecía entrañable a Nico Robin y a Vivi_ _quienes los miraban con ternura._

— _ **¡Hey, Vivi! ¿Cuánto falta para la siguiente isla?**_ — _preguntó Luffy regalándole_ _una grandiosa sonrisa de las sinceras._

— _ **¡Ep! Eso ya se lo preguntaste cinco veces esta semana**_ — _reprendió_ _Usopp._

— _ **No es molestia para mí, al contrario, me agrada que me lo pregunte. Para eso estoy ¿no?, para informar y guiar a Luffy a donde él quiera ir.**_

— _ **¡Shishishishi...! ¡Chúpate**_ _**esa, Usopp! ¡El próximo Rey de los Piratas no ha podido encontrar mejor navegante que VIVI!**_ — _chilló_ _orgulloso mientras le daba palmadas_ _a la espalda de la chica._

 _Para Luffy ella era a quien más deseaba proteger ante las adversidades que se les presentaban. Para Robin su mejor confidente. Y para Zoro su futura cuñada considerando que Luffy era como un hermano menor para él. No podía imaginarse a otra mujer con el mismo papel._

 **~FIN DEL FLASHBACK~**


	21. Chapter 21: NUEVA ETAPA

TRAICIÓN PLANIFICADA

 _CAPÍTULO_ _2_ _1_

Habían pasado dos semanas muy largas. Nami se había dedicado a alternar hoteles para no ser descubierta, se sentía como una delincuente refugiándose de la realidad que la rodeaba. En ese lapso no pudo quitarse de la cabeza aquellos orbes bien negros que le imploraron casi exigiendo que volviera a su correspondiente hogar. Esos ojos se asemejaban a la noche, una muy pura y al mismo tiempo llena de decepción.

Sus pasos eran lentos. Los tacones de sus sandalias se introducían en la arena produciendo agradables sonidos. Ese atardecer, soplaba viento del norte, y el Sol pintaba de colores melifluos el hermoso cielo.

Se quitó la peluca rubia dejando su melena pelirroja a merced del viento, por fin libre, desgraciadamente no como ella, eso pensó al fijar la mirada en aquel imponente barco que venía en su busca.

— **Izad** **las velas** —fue lo primero que dijo Nami al verlo.

— **¿A qué juegas?** —preguntó Kid con el ceño fruncido — **¿Pensabas que no me daría cuenta de que te seguían? ¿Piensas traicionarme?**

— **¿Por qué iba a hacerlo ahora?**

El pirata se levantó de la arena sorprendiendo a la chica. Dejándola atrás, se dirigió a los arbustos los cuales delineaban el límite de la costa. En un santiamén averiguaría quiénes habían tenido la desdichada idea de acompañar a la pelirroja hasta ahí. De una patada sacó a las dos personas de tanta vegetación, dejándolas al descubierto.

— **¡KYAAAAA! ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerme algo o te las verás con mis diez mil soldados que velan** **por mí!** —bramó Usopp.

— **¡YA TE ADVERTÍ QUE ESTO NO ERA BUENA IDEA! ¡Tendríamos que haber avisado a Luffy...!** —sollozaba Chopper.

— **¿Qué hacéis** **vosotros aquí?** —Nami había corrido tras Kid en cuanto oyó las voces.

— **Lo que me temía... ¡No solo eres una mera ladrona, eres una sucia** **espía! ¡Lo hemos escuchado todo!** —acusó Usopp.

— **Luffy aún confía en ti y no descansa ni en las noches porque tiene la certeza de que te encontrará. Él sigue teniendo fe en ti** —gimoteó el reno.

— **No me importa que Luffy siga creyendo en mí, peor para él. Os** **utilicé, creo a estas alturas es algo más que evidente** —respondió Nami mientras oía de fondo las molestas carcajadas de Kid.

— **¿Entonces por qué nos devolviste el...** —el narigudo no pudo terminar la oración, pues una patada fue lo que recibió por parte de la joven.

— **Idiota, aprende que a veces callar es lo único que puede salvarte la vida. Iros de aquí y** **buscaos** **a otra navegante.**

— **Exacto. Siento deciros que yo soy SU capitán. Hace horas que no ejercito** **mi cuerpo... A lo mejor a ti te resulta duro de ver, pero déjame que juegue un poco con tus "camaradas".**

— **Mientras no los mates haz lo que te dé la gana** —sentenció y se alejó para no presenciar la escena.

* * *

Hacía como una eternidad que no oía rechinar los muelles de ese maldito colchón, pero ahora ya no le resultaba una melodía para sus oídos como en aquel entonces, ahora solo conseguía humillarla y en su cabeza retumbar. Mientras Kid tocaba su cuerpo con desespero, ella se dejaba hacer. No había vuelta atrás, había vuelto a la rutina.

Las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus vacíos ojos que habían perdido brillo. Tal vez la causa de su frustración fuese el dolor que le provocaban las ansiosas embestidas de Kid, o el sentimiento de sentirse sometida por un hombre rebajándola a algo tan miserable, o bien, la amargura al comparar esa situación con aquella tan dulce e inocente junto a Luffy en aquel viejo hotel.

Sin duda alguna, Eustass Kid se había desahogado con ella. La dejó desnuda y exhausta en la cama, con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Ese era el precio a pagar por ir a salvar a su hermana.

No se podía mover, le dolía cada célula de su cuerpo. Se mordió el labio inferior con tanta rabia que pudo sentir de inmediato el sabor metálico de la sangre. Él no era tan distinto a aquellos depravados que la trataron como un objeto cuando se vio obligada a prostituirse.

 _"_ _ **Algún día... ¡Algún día llévame a esa isla donde pasaste ese infierno, que les patearé**_ _**el trasero a cada uno de los que tú me digas!"**_

* * *

Chopper y Usopp regresaron al Sunny llenos de heridas por todo el cuerpo. El omnipotente pirata se tuvo que contener en el último momento porque los pobres estaban para el arrastre. ¿Por qué no los mató? Los quería con vida para que ellos mismos fueran a contarle entre sollozos a su capitán, que su estimada navegante le pertenecía al temible Kid y a nadie más, a su mayor rival.

— **¿¡Por qué no me avisasteis** **cuando encontrasteis** **a Nami!? ¿Por qué fuisteis solos?** —regañó Luffy.

— **Yo la reconocí por el olor y no tuvimos tiempo porque se nos escapaba...** —se excusó Chopper — **Sniff... Me duele todo.**

— **Ese hombre es un monstruo... A Chopper y a mí nos ha molido a palos. Cuando despertamos del desmayo ya había desaparecido el barco.**

— **Así que ella es la navegante de los piratas de Eustass** **Kid... Quién lo hubiera dicho** —dijo Zoro.

— **Bueno, ahora que hemos confirmado nuestras sospechas, ya podemos olvidarnos de esa mocosa** **y centrarnos en lo que en realidad importa** —soltó Franky.

— **¿Qué quieres que hagamos ahora? ¿Nos olvidamos de ella?** —cuestionó Robin sabiendo de antemano la respuesta conociendo la relación que había entre los dos capitanes.

— **¡Maldita sea...! Si por lo menos hubiese sabido antes que Nami era la oficial de ese bastardo...** —exhaló Luffy — **Lo he decidido, necesitamos un nuevo navegante que nos lleve a Erlandia. Iremos al rescate de Vivi.**

— **Es lo mejor. Ahora que ya sabemos la verdad no hay nada más que hacer** —suspiró Sanji quien debajo de sus ojos se abultaban terribles ojeras.

* * *

Luffy y Zoro dejaron descansado al resto en el Sunny, mientras ellos se dirigieron a una taberna de esas que están en las calles desoladas, las cuales son consideradas los rincones más peligrosos de la isla por falta de vigilancia. Ahí deberían de encontrar malhechores dispuestos a unirse a ellos.

Entraron a esa mugrienta y oscura taberna infectada de escoria de la sociedad, francamente, igual que ellos. Los borrachos los analizaban de arriba abajo. La mayor parte de los presentes eran piratas como ellos que aprovechaban para beber y relajarse sin preocuparse de la policía.

— **¡Eh, los mocosos** **que están en la entrada! Necesito dinero. Si me dais** **lo que tenéis sin oponeros** **os** **lo recompensaré** **no matándoos** **¿qué os** **parece?** —babeó un viejo que apestaba a alcohol mientras se acercaba a ellos.

— **Quítate de nuestro camino o te rebano** **el cuello. No estoy de humor, y él menos** —advirtió el espadachín señalando al moreno del sombrero de paja que lo acompañaba.

— **¡Bark, enseñales** **una lección a estos mocosos** **engreídos!** —vitoreaba toda la clientela al unísono.

En el momento que Bark extrajo un afilado cuchillo que siempre llevaba consigo, una mano de goma aprisionó su cara con firmeza. La estrujó para después lanzarlo a la otra punta del establecimiento, probablemente matándolo al acto.

— **¿Hay alguien aquí con dotes de navegación?** —preguntó con una frialdad incuestionable.

* * *

La misma tarde que partieron ya le pareció una tortura pasar las horas junto al pelirrojo. Tampoco podía parar de preguntarse si Luffy la odiaba por permitir que Kid hubiera apaleado a Usopp y a Chopper como a perros. Pero qué importaba ya, tampoco es que fuera a volver a verlo para que se lo echara en cara.

Nami no estaba contenta con su vida. La gente que a penas la conocía podía decir maravillas de ella, que si era una mujer fuerte por pasar por tantas penurias, que si sus ojos desprendían demasiada seguridad... Podían decir cada una de esas absurdas palabras, que hablar por hablar nunca está de más, ya que hay caídas que no sirven de lección y eso las personas no lo acaban de asimilar.

Ella no era fuerte, solo se dejaba llevar por la corriente. Sabía de sobras que existían diferentes formas de salvar a su hermana pero finalmente optó por la vía más fácil, inteligente y la menos dolorosa: que un pirata se encargara de sus asuntos y a cambio ella se dejase follar por él. Era tan degradante.

Todo eso pensaba mientras Kid inhalaba el aroma de su pelo. Había muchos errores en su vida y uno de ellos era él, un monstruo que ya no se molestaba en conquistarla como antes, se había hartado de tantas tonterías.

— **¡Capitán!** —gritó Skrat el cocinero apareciendo por la puerta.

— **¿Qué?** —preguntó sin detener el vaivén de su cuerpo.

— **El mapa que nos ha dado ella no es el auténtico. Tras estudiarlo he podido comprobar que la tinta del mapa coincide con la que ella lleva en su mochila y los trazos son muy parecidos a los de otros mapas que tiene. Y acerca de la calidad del papel... me hace dudar.**

— **Nami, ¿es el auténtico, no?** —susurró Kid a la pelirroja que tenía debajo de su cuerpo.

— **¿Tú crees que me la jugaría a estas alturas?** —sonrío ella de forma desafiante.

— **Ya veo... ¡Skrat, trae el mapa aquí! Vamos a comprobar una cosa...** —dijo relamiéndose los labios.


	22. Chapter 22: AMOR Y ODIO

TRAICIÓN PLANIFICADA

 _CAPÍTULO_ _22_

— _ **Nami, ¿es el auténtico, no?**_ — _susurró Kid_ _a la pelirroja que tenía debajo de su cuerpo._

— _ **¿Tú crees que me la jugaría a estas alturas?**_ — _sonrío ella de forma_ _desafiante._

— _ **Ya veo... ¡Skrat, trae el mapa aquí! Vamos a comprobar una cosa...**_ — _dijo relamiéndose_ _los labios._

* * *

— **Aquí lo tiene,** **Capitán.**

— **Perfecto, Skrat, y ahora desaparece de aquí** —la voz de Kid sonó demasiado riojosa, demasiado sensual y varonil -más de lo habitual- que logró poner a Nami en jaque.

— **Entendido. Iré a cubierta.**

— **Ya estamos solos, Gatita... Vas a tener que contestar unas cuantas preguntas ¿verdad que entiendes la** **situación?** —Kid estaba de pie, en cambio ella aún reposaba en el gran colchón.

— **Cuando quieras. Nunca escondería** **algo a mi capitán** —dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras tapaba su desnudez con las sábanas muy lentamente.

— **Veo que ya no te asusta nada, eh. Si antes eras un poco fría, ahora te importa un bledo todo, y sinceramente, eso me aburre. ¿En qué te han convertido los Mugiwaras?** —ronroneó él.

— **¿Eso piensas de mí? Bueno, tampoco te equivocas. Antes puede que os** **tuviera un poco de afecto, pero ahora, como si os** **hundís** **todos junto a este apestoso barco.**

— **Vaya, vaya. ¿Me lo tomo como amenaza? ¿Con eso me estás diciendo que si tienes la oportunidad de atraernos** **a un huracán con tus dotes de navegación, lo harías?**

— **Eso sería estupendo.**

— **Qué atrevida... Pero fuera ya tanto cachondeo ¿no?** —dijo dejando de lado el tono desenfadado que había estado utilizando hasta ahora — **Por mis manos han pasado miles de mapas. Tú a mí no me engañas. ¿DÓN-DE ES-TÁ** **EL VER-DA-DE-RO?** —rugió para acto seguido arrojarle el plano en la cara.

— **Este es el auténtico. Y baja esa puta daga con la que me estás apuntando ahora mismo.**

— **¿¡Lo comparamos con uno de los tantos tuyos que tienes en la mochila, eso quieres!? Ni siquiera me hace falta para saber que se trata del mismo papel y de la misma tinta como dijo Skrat** —tomó aire para recuperar la sensatez — **Solo dime la verdad, me estás volviendo loco.**

Nami maldijo a Kid en silencio. Era consciente de que se dejó llevar por las emociones en aquel entonces cuando le devolvió el real a Luffy. Se vio incapaz de arrebatarle el sueño al moreno, pero no se arrepentiría nunca en la vida, aunque eso supusiera estar expuesta a una inminente y tonta muerte que podría haber sido eludida en un pasado si hubiera sido un poco más precavida al momento de copiarlo.

— **Lo que digo es cierto, la guía es la certera. Sin embargo, es una copia hecha por mí. El auténtico lo tienen ellos.**

— **¿Y cuál es la** **excusa, si es que la hay?**

— **¿Acaso eso podrá salvarme de ese cuchillo que agarras con tanta fuerza...? Lo dudo.**

— **No me hagas perder el tiempo y acabemos ya con esto.**

— **Me enamoré de tu rival** —exhaló Nami destrozada, cansada de todo — **Del futuro** **Rey de los Piratas...**

La sorpresa que la cara del pelirrojo transmitía cambió bruscamente a una de rencor mal contenido.

* * *

" _En el momento que Bark_ _extrajo_ _un afilado cuchillo que siempre llevaba consigo, una mano de goma aprisionó_ _su cara con firmeza. La estrujó_ _para después lanzarlo a la otra punta del establecimiento, probablemente matándolo_ _al acto._

— _ **¿Hay alguien aquí con dotes de navegación?**_ — _preguntó con una frialdad incuestionable."_

* * *

— **Conque** **te llamas Carina...** **¿Cómo puedo saber si sabes navegación o no, eh?** —fue como si Zoro escupiera cada una de las palabras en la cara de la pobre aspirante.

— **He estado navegando por mucho tiempo, espero que eso responda a tu pregunta. Necesito dinero por eso si me pagáis** **muchísimo mejor.**

— **Esa** **historia ya me la sé. ¿Eres una ladrona, verdad?**

— **¿De dónde sacas esa conclusión tan retorcida? ¿Debería de ofenderme?** **Vosotros parecéis** **más pobres que las ratas pero más vale rico pobre** **que pobre** **rico. Pienso yo que nos entenderemos.**

— **Maldita mujer... Te las ingenias** **para esquivar mis preguntas. ¡Luffy!, ¿vas a decir** **algo o te vas a mantener callado toda la puta tarde?**

— **Se vendrá con nosotros. No nos sobra tiempo para seguir buscando** —dispuso Luffy con cara de pocos amigos — **Va, larguémonos** **al Sunny.**

A Carina la conocieron en ese mismo bar. Era una belleza de mujer, cabello violeta, ojos azules tan brillantes como el mar y una sonrisa traviesa que siempre la acompañaba allá donde fuera. Era misteriosa, extrovertida, segura de sí misma... Carina sin duda era el reflejo de Nami para los Mugiwaras, solo que esta última no era tan descarada y tampoco tenía tan mala baba como la nueva recluta.

Luffy y su banda se despidieron de Arsiren, la isla, para no volverla a ver nunca más. De allí consiguieron una nueva nakama y perdieron otra.

Estaban alegres y al mismo tiempo dolidos, ya que una traición para un pirata no era una broma.

Esa misma noche, soplaba un viento agradable; dulce pero fría brisa. Un Luffy admirando el vaivén del mar extrañó a los demás. Nadie se atrevió a interrumpir esa cita privada que tenía consigo mismo. Era algo insólito y doloroso verlo tan serio y distante, ese no podía ser el capitán que conocían.

" _La puerta se cerró y sin pensarlo dos veces Nami posó delicadamente sus labios en los del él. Un beso duradero y delicado pero muy apasionante como el amor que sentían."_

— **¡Mierda!** —golpeó con tal furia la baranda que hizo temblar buena parte del barco.

* * *

~ _ **FLASHBACK**_ ~

"— _ **Yo me marcho ya. Dile a Franky que tiene el Shark**_ _**submerge**_ _**III**_ _**en la costa del oeste.**_

— _ **¡No te vayas! ¡No hemos terminado de hablar!**_ — _mandaba colmado de ira._

— _ **Ya lo creo que sí.**_ "

~ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK** ~

* * *

— **¡Me mentiste, Nami! ¡Yo sin saber que eras la navegante de ese bastardo y tuviste las narices de aceptar mi invitación para hacerte pasar por mi nakama...!**

— **Oe, Luffy...**

— **¿Usopp? ¿Qué haces despierto?**

— **Verás... Es que con los gritos que estás metiendo a cualquiera le es posible conciliar el sueño.**

— **Oe, ¿se puede saber por qué caminas apoyándote** **en esos palos?**

— **¿Esto? Se llaman muletas. El bestia de Kid** **me ha lesionado la rodilla al igual que a Chopper.**

— **No permitiré que las cosas terminen así. Cuando salvemos a Vivi** **de** **Erlandia, da por hecho que le daremos caza a Kid.**

— **¡Pero, pero...! ¿Es-estás seguro en lo que dices? Todas las veces que os** **enfrentasteis** **antes de llegar al Nuevo Mundo, ¡estuviste al borde de la muerte!**

— **Él también lo estuvo** —aclaró Luffy sin cambiar la expresión de madurez y frialdad que no lo caracterizaba.

— **Entiendo que lo quieras hacer para que Nami pueda volver con nosotros, pero...**

— **¡Olvídate de ella! ¿No te das cuenta de que es la enemiga, Usopp!? Es la nakama** **de Kid, no la nuestra.**

— **Tranquilo, tranquilo... ¿Entonces por qué le quieres plantar cara de nuevo?**

— **¡Porque nadie lesiona a mis camaradas y se va como si nada!**


	23. Chapter 23: ¿TRES NAVEGANTES?

TRAICIÓN PLANIFICADA

 _CAPÍTULO_ _2_ _3_

— _ **Me enamoré de tu rival**_ — _exhaló Nami destrozada, cansada de todo —_ _ **Del futuro**_ _**Rey de los Piratas..**_

 _La sorpresa que la cara del pelirrojo transmitía cambió bruscamente a una de rencor mal contenido._

* * *

Nami iluminada por los últimos rayos de Sol permanecía sentada en la tina, absorta en sus pensamientos, en pleno silencio y calma. Su mirada se perdía en el _ojo de buey_ que permitía adivinar el bellísimo cielo bañado en oro. Sus largos cabellos naranjas semejantes a las fibras de cobre flotaban en el agua de la bañera.

Cabellos de cobre, labios de coral, dientes de marfil y ojos de cristal transparente que se habían cansado de llorar líquidas perlas.

En los labios rosados tenía una herida abierta, esos dientes de marfil estuvieron a punto de saltar de la boca y aquellos vidriosos ojos habían perdido brillo la noche anterior.

Nami tanteó su pierna derecha. Era tan leve el toque y aun así le dolían tanto las contusiones que no pudo contener un pequeño gemido.

Se debió a que Kid no le sentó nada bien lo que la muchacha le contó. Aquella confesión de amor que sentía por su mayor rival tuvo como respuesta un poco de violencia, pero suficiente agresión para magullar el cuerpo de un ser humano ordinario como lo era Nami.

Había sido una gran locura lo que hizo; sin pensarlo, sin razonar, algo tan innecesario pero al mismo tiempo tan necesario como el agua en la vida... Se había jugado el cuello. Suerte que Kid no la mató.

De repente, la puerta se abrió.

— **Ya hemos llegado.** **Vete preparando** —ordenó Skrat, el cocinero.

Ella salió de la bañera con la intención de dirigirse al camarote, sin decirle nada.

— **¿Ya tienes pensado qué hacer con tu vida después de salvar a tu hermana?**

— **Buena pregunta.**

— **Seguramente tenías pensado volver** **con los Mugiwaras, pero ya te lo puedes quitar de la cabeza, nada más que una traidora eres para ellos** —dijo mientras la cubría con una toalla caballerosamente.

— **De hogar al que regresar** **siempre tendré y es una pacífica isla, no me compares con gente de tu calaña.**

— **Muy directa pero déjame** **que prosiga: como bien** **sabes, el Capitán accedió a llevarte hasta aquí y a luchar a tu lado, no obstante,** **tú nos has engañado con una réplica del mapa, por eso** **él sumado otra condición más.**

— **No es noticia. Seré vuestra navegante por el resto de mi vida, ¿no es así?**

— **Me sorprende que aceptes tu destino con tanta facilidad. Suerte la tuya que el Capitán** **no te aniquiló ayer, motivos suficientes había.**

— **Ayer esa bestia parda ya lo intentó, pero por lo que ves, acabó compadeciéndose de mí** —en su cara se reflejaba un rictus de frustración — **Fuiste tú quien me delató, no entiendo por qué ahora vienes y me cuentas todo esto... ¿No será que también me tienes lástima?**

— **Nosotros somos piratas y tú** **una mujer con todas las letras. Aunque no ahondaré en ese tema.**

Las malas lenguas decían que la isla de Erlandia, situada en el Nuevo Mundo, tenía agrupadas en la zona sin ley de la isla un gran número de casas de subastas; más que en el Archipiélago Sabaody.

La isla gozaba de renombre internacional por la belleza de sus calas y playas y la calidad de sus aguas, así como por casinos y clubes, que atraían a numerosos turistas.

Los habitantes disfrutaban de un clima cálido que se daba en buena parte de las zonas costeras. Lo más destacable venía a ser esos vistosos volcanes, y predominando en altura solamente uno, llamado el Gran Volcán.

— **Toma,** — le lanzó Kid mientras bajaban por la escalera del barco — **te regreso** **el oro que te prometí, te servirá de consuelo cuando nos** **enteremos** **de que** **tu hermana está muerta o vendida.**

Nami aceptó la bolsa sin objetar nada.

— **Tenía razones suficientes para matarte y no lo hice** —prosiguió Kid — **Me engañaste, me traicionaste... Pero por alguna razón no quise matarte. Te quiero con vida y a mi lado, Nami.**

La chica se quedó sorprendida por aquellas palabras. Pero siguió caminando, no se detuvo. No iba a dar rienda suelta a las manipulaciones de ese hombre.

— **Ayer me enfadé porque me dijiste que estabas enamorada de ese crío. Solo fue una broma, no te pongas así, mujer** —se pitorreaba de ella con aquellos gestos innecesarios.

— **¿Que te enfadaste? Enloqueciste** **por completo, Kid.**

— **No volveré a ponerte una** **mano encima en ese sentido. Ahora sé que echarás raíces en mi barco. Ya somos una** **familia** **¿no, Gatita?**

En unas milésimas de segundo se vio envuelta en sus brazos. El pelirrojo marcaba terreno comiéndosela a besos de forma sucia y descontrolada. La obsesión que sentía Kid por ella era patente en esa mirada concupiscente. La quería suya y de nadie más. Su estupor cobró auge tras los tocamientos. Ahí en medio de todos la tocaba para memorizar cada cresta y cada valle del esbelto cuerpo. Quería humillarla.

— **No sabía que estuvieras tan desesperado. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de soltarme y calmarte con agua fría?**

— **No me lo puedo creer...** **¿Qué tan escueta te has vuelto?** **Sórdida ladronzuela, ya nada te afecta...** —sonrió con desparpajo.

* * *

El barco de uno de los piratas más peligrosos hacía acto de presencia lejos del barco de Eustass Kid. A diferencia de Kid, Monkey D. Luffy optó por ingresar en el puerto y olvidarse de las molestias que conllevaba una entrada silenciosa, consiguiendo así atraer la atención de una demasía.

La multitud corría de arriba abajo exaltada. Monkey D. Luffy había arribado al puerto de esa maravilla de isla, y eso solo significaba problemas. La mirada desdeñosa del joven capitán hacia los habitantes atemorizaba; aquellos ojos emitían un frío atroz helando todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino.

— **Estás asustando a damiselas** **con esa cara** **de mierda** —bufó Sanji.

— **La gente no para de mirarnos. Siempre tiene que dar la nota nuestro capitán** —ostentaba Usopp saludando como si fuera un famoso.

— **Espero que Vivi se encuentre bien. Enseguida vamos a por ti, querida amiga** —se estimuló Chopper.

— **Yo lo que quiero es pasarme por un bar antes de entrar en acción** —sugirió Zoro.

— **Imposible. No hay tiempo para relajarnos** —respondió Franky.

— **Esta isla está catalogada como isla tropical, pero tiene un clima bastante seco. Qué curioso** —añadió Carina, la nueva navegante.

— **¡Yohohoho! Qué buenas playas, qué majestuosos volcanes. ¡Dichoso** **paraíso!**

— **Parece mentira que Erlandia esconda tantos secretos con tan espectacular panorama que se nos ofrece...** —suspiró Robin.

— **Quiero devuelta a Vivi y si eso significa poner patas arriba la isla entera, que así sea. ¡Adelante, chicos!** —bramó Luffy con cara de pocos amigos.

Fueron infiltrándose en distintas casas de subastas. Amenazaban al jefe del local preguntando por la reina de Arabasta y si no daban con ella, se iban a otra. Así estuvieron por largas horas hasta dar con una que estaba atestada de gente. Llamaba la atención por su decorado tan antiestético y en desacorde con la función del edificio. Tenía complejo de parque acuático o de un pequeño imperio.

La puerta estaba cerrada y unos guardias impedían el paso de los Mugiwaras, el espectáculo ya había comenzado dentro de ella: motivo suficiente para formar un boquete en la pared.

Los espectadores quedaron mudos dejando la sala en un silencio sepulcral. Todo el mundo se giró con presteza a ver quiénes eran los causantes de tal jaleo.

Se oyeron pasos pesados bajando por las escaleras que fueron como el tañido de un difunto acercándose al escenario, allí se encontraban el presentador y el "artículo" que querían subastar.

— **¡DEVOLVEDME** **A MI NAVEGANTE!** —rugió Luffy — **¡Vivi, ¿estás aquí?!**

— **Deja de gritar, joder** —soltó Sanji.

— **La que hemos armado...** —lloró Usopp.

— **¡Ey! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿¡No se supone que vuestra navegante soy yo!?** —reprochó Carina.

No tardaron en recrear una escena cómica, sin embargo, la tensión subyacente en el anfiteatro no mermaba y casi se podía palpar. En el público hubo varias reacciones cuando se percataron de que se trataba de la tripulación de los Mugiwara al completo. Muchas de ellas fueron de espanto y de desaprobación.

— **¡Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí!** —se oyó decir una voz predominante entre la multitud.

— **Tú...** —musitó el moreno sorprendido — **¿Qué rayos haces** **aquí, Kid?**

— **¿Y eso qué te importa?** —se incorporó dejando la butaca vacía — **Bueno, te lo diré. He venido para resolver unos asuntos de mi navegante** —dijo señalando con la cabeza a la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado — **Ah, espera... Tú ya la conoces.**


	24. Chapter 24: PUNTO DE QUIEBRE

TRAICIÓN PLANIFICADA

 _CAPÍTULO_ _2_ _4_

 _"_ — _ **He**_ _**venido para resolver unos asuntos de mi navegante**_ — _dijo Kid señalando con la cabeza a la mujer que estaba sentada_ _a su lado_ — _ **Ah, espera... Tú ya la conoces.**_ _"_

* * *

Con la irrupción de los Mugiwaras, quienes se habían pronunciado atravesando el boquete que habían formado en aquella sala de subastas de humanos, el auditorio se había quedado mudo. Considerando que los espectadores tenían delante al más poderoso dúo de los Supernova: Monkey D. Luffy y Eustass Kid, era totalmente comprensible. Esos dos sanguinarios piratas estaban ahí respirando el mismo aire que ellos. Segundos antes, inconcebible para cualquiera.

Entre el público, el caos no tardó en hacerse presente.  
Estaban más que aterrados y abandonar el recinto de pronto se había convertido en la máxima prioridad. Bajo ninguna circunstancia nadie quería quedarse a presenciar el estallido de ningún combate. De modo que el presentador, que era el encargado de mostrar los productos delante de todos y subastarlos, también había huido dejando atrás al artículo encerrado en la jaula.

Se escuchaba el ir y venir de la gente. Se aglomeraban en la salida formando un tapón de personas. Demasiado escándalo. A más de uno la situación debió de enervarlo. De ahí que inesperadamente pareciera que el tiempo se congelara y la gente empezara a caer uno por uno al igual que un castillo de naipes al desplomarse.

— **¿Qué te ha hecho esta "pobre" gente para que sean víctimas de tu Haki?** —acusó Usopp que no se lo podía creer.

— **No he sido yo** —negó Luffy con convicción — **Ha sido él.**

— **Mira a quiénes tienes aquí, Gatita... ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de que los recibas como se debe?** —se burlaba Kid tratando de evadir los ojos del azabache.

A la bella muchacha que acompañaba al fiero Kid en aquella subasta, algo se le retorcía en el estómago. ¿Qué diantres hacían ellos en un sitio como ese? Aunque era innegable que se sentía como una coincidencia poéticamente perfecta.

No tan solo se sorprendía por que hubieran entrado sin decir agua va; menuda entrada habían hecho, sino que también por lo que Luffy había entrado gritando a todo pulmón. ¿A qué navegante se refería? ¿Era posible que la hubiesen encontrado y la quisiesen de vuelta? No, eso no tenía sentido.

Disimuladamente, sin la necesidad de girar su cabeza y sin levantarse de la butaca; añadiendo que era la única persona despierta que quedaba en ellas, miró de reojo a los que unas semanas atrás habían sido su tripulación y que de pronto, ninguno le pareció familiar.

Le producía un no sé qué al examinarlos. No parecían ellos. Sus presencias eran imponentes hasta decir basta. Venían con un objetivo claro impreso en aquellas miradas que en ese momento aún le era difícil de adivinar.

* * *

 _"_ — _ **¡Maldita sea...! Si por lo menos hubiese sabido antes que ella era la oficial de ese bastardo...**_ — _exhaló Luffy_ — _ **Lo he decidido, necesitamos un nuevo navegante que nos lleve a Erlandia. Iremos al rescate de Vivi.**_

— _ **Es**_ _**lo mejor. Ahora que ya sabemos la verdad no hay nada más que hacer**_ — _suspiró Sanji quien debajo de sus ojos se abultaban terribles ojeras."_

¿Tenía que sentir resentimiento? Únicamente sentía que era demasiada casualidad encontrársela ahí, en Erlandia. En el interior de Luffy, cuántas emociones se desbocaban y se compactaban en divisar esa inconfundible cabellera naranja.  
Tensó los puños y un sudor frío empezó a recorrerle la piel.  
La mujer que estaba sentada dándole la espalda como si nunca se hubieran conocido era la culpable de esa adrenalina en sus venas poniéndolo en una difícil tesitura.

Ella vestía unos pantalones oscuros acabados con disimulo en campana. Sus pies estaban enfrascados en altas sandalias con prominentes tacones de aguja. Su corsé granate enaltecía sus dotados atributos y aquellos mechones de cobre que ocultaban por el momento aquella mirada llena de una calma excelentemente fingida... En definitiva, esa hermosa ladrona y al mismo tiempo dotada de una inteligencia de Arquímedes era Nami.

Nami se levantó del asiento con morosidad, no tenía ni ganas ni prisas. Lentamente fue subiendo las anchas escaleras que partían la sala por la mitad. Sorprendía con la propiedad que andaba, causaba impresión: erguida, elegante, gloriosa. Contoneando las caderas con sus típicos movimientos sensuales se posicionó al nivel de su real Capitán.  
El duelo de miradas entre ellos dos y los Mugiwaras no se hizo esperar.

— **Veo que no habéis perdido ni un segundo en buscaros a otra que rellene el vacío que dejé** —dijo cínicamente a la vez que escrutaba con la mirada a su reemplazo — **Olvidaros de mí** **era lo correcto ...¿cierto, Carina?**

— **Cuánto tiempo, Gata Ladrona...** —contraatacó la otra — **Pues sí, soy la actual navegante. Para serte sincera, cuando me enteré de que era a ti a quien estaba reemplazando, me sorprendí. Qué ironía que tú decías odiar a los piratas con toda tu alma** **y** **te hayas convertido** **en una, eh.**

— **Y qué lo digas, soy todo un mar de contradicciones.**

— **¡Un momento! ¿De qué os conocéis vosotras dos?** —chilló Usopp en la lejanía.

— **Hace mucho tiempo nos conocimos trabajando** **en un burdel y más adelante coincidimos en algunas fechorías. Cosas que quedan en el pasado, ¿no, Nami?**

— **Totalmente.**

— **¡Ya basta!** —intervino Sanji molesto de tanto drama — **Solo** **dinos, ¿qué diantres significa todo esto? Nos robas el mapa, te fugas, nos devuelves el mapa, te vuelves a ir... y ahora coincidimos en esta subasta de humanos.**

— **Supongo que me estás pidiendo que te aclare hechos. Pero no tengo por qué hacerlo.**

— **Me dolería pensar que estos cerdos te han estado utilizando y en las últimas no te has visto capaz de arrebatárnoslo.**

— **¿Utilizada dices? Deja que te corrija, Sanji-kun: los únicos que habéis sido utilizados sois vosotros.**

— **Sí** , —expresó Luffy — **nos lo dejaste muy claro. Aunque ahora no nos interesa seguir hablando del pasado contigo. Vamos a salvar a Vivi, que es a lo que hemos venido.**

— **Conque es Vivi vuestro objetivo. Me lo debí haber imaginado. ¿Es esto una reunión de todas las navegantes que has tenido, Luffy?** —preguntó Nami de forma punzante.

Al fin las cosas se habían puesto en perspectiva: nunca llegó a pensar que merecería tener unos amigos como ellos, que la hiciesen sentir como una más. Y cuando por fin se había sentido envuelta por esa luz llamada amistad porque así se lo había impuesto la vida, cayó en cuenta que exclusivamente había sido la suplencia de otra persona que de por vida tenía asegurado el puesto de oficial en la banda, y sinceramente le dolía. Le dolía mucho pensar que en ese barco siempre había sido vista como la sustituta y que nada había sido real para ellos. Es decir, que desde un principio, no se trataba de Carina, más bien era ella quien había estado tomando un lugar que no le correspondía creyendo que le pertenecía, que era todo suyo, al menos por ese lapso.

— **Oe, ¿eso en los labios y brazos son heridas? Parecen recientes.**

— **No te atrevas a tocarme.**

— **Solo quería verlo de más cerca. ¿Quién te las ha hecho?**

— **¿No soy yo una sucia traidora a la que has repudiado enseguida? Pues entonces no me vengas con esas.**

— **Tienes** **razón** —estableció Luffy serio mientras bajaba las escaleras en dirección al escenario pasando por su costado — **Va, chicos** , **acabemos con esto de una vez.**

— **Un** **momento. ¡Espera!**

La pelirroja estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. Parte de su plan de actuar pacíficamente esperando la oportunidad de negociar con Arlong y recuperar a Nojiko se había ido al garete por culpa de ellos. Desde un principio quería ser cautelosa sin involucrar a ningún inocente y Kid se había comprometido a seguir sus indicaciones. Esa era su pelea, no podían ellos meterse de por medio y destruir todo por lo que ella había estado arriesgando su vida tantos meses.

Con la intención de pararle los pies, estuvo a punto de sujetarlo por el hombro, pero no lo consiguió.  
Se interpuso una afilada espada que fue desenvainada en un movimiento rápido. Fue lo suficiente para dejar estática a la mujer.

— **Quieta. Ninguno de nosotros sabemos si eres una enemiga o qué demonios eres. ¿Ahora qué pretendes metiéndote en nuestro camino?**

— **Nunca te creí capaz de apuntarme con una de tus katanas, Zoro.**

— **Qué equivocada estabas. Sería un placer acabar con una manipuladora como tú, ¿qué me dices?**

No obstante, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su estimada Shusui que amenazaba a la joven y sus otras dos espadas fueron arrebatadas con fiereza debido a una vigorosa atracción magnética.

— **Mi paciencia con vosotros también se ha agotado.**

— **¡Kid, no! Si peleas ahora con ellos, Arlong se nos podría escapar** —se inquietó la muchacha previendo la contienda que estaba a punto de desatarse.

— **Me tenéis harto con tanta palabrería. ¡ESTO SE ACABA AHORA!**

Él arremetió contra el espadachín indefenso a una velocidad de infarto. Teniendo ese festín delante de las narices, tonto sería aquel que lo dejase escapar.

Zoro salió disparado como una bala dando como resultado bruscos revolcones por el suelo para acabar casi inconsciente. Escupió sangre. Qué fuerza poseía el condenado, pensó.

Intentó incorporarse pero ya volvía el pelirrojo al ruedo con más ímpetu.

Sin embargo, en un pestañeo, se atravesó entre ellos una pierna recubierta de Haki que detuvo aquel gigantesco puño materializado de piezas de metal y resplandeciente de rabia, de esa manera logrando escudar a su nakama de un posible golpe demoledor. Desde siempre Kid había sido su rival. No tenía sentido conferirle a nadie más esa batalla.

— **¡Maldito desgraciado, ahora no tengo tiempo para ti pero recordando lo que les hiciste a Usopp y a Chopper, anticiparé tu derrota!**

— **Eso es... ¡Ven, Mugiwara!**

Uno se abalanzó contra el otro provocando que el edificio temblara y las paredes se resquebrajaran. Incluso el profundo ruido hacía retumbar el suelo. Aquel choque de puños había sido obra de monstruos disfrazados de hombres.

Nami se quedó estupefacta ante tal espectáculo. ¿Cómo era posible que la fuerza de Luffy se equiparara a la de Eustass? ¿Dónde quedaba el Luffy que ella conocía? Lo conoció como alguien muy fuerte, sí, ¿pero tanto?

— **¡Zoro, id avanzando! Si no se han llevado a Vivi y tenemos la suerte de que aún está aquí... ¡HACED LO IMPOSIBLE Y LLEVÁROSLA AL BARCO!** —ordenó Luffy — **¡No volváis pase lo que pase!**

— **¡Sí!** —asintió el espadachín a la vez que recogía sus espadas esparcidas por el piso.

* * *

Tal y como dedujo Nico Robin, precisamente esa Casa de subastas se asemejaba mucho a la que estuvieron en Sabaody. Pensó que una planta arriba o abajo de donde estaban hallarían las celdas o habitaciones donde reposaban los esclavos que aún estaban por venderse.

Detrás del telón, dieron con unas escaleras flanqueadas por paredes de acero que daban lugar a un tipo de sótano. Al bajarlas, el recorrido continuaba en esos pasadizos ateridos por un frío polar; donde pasaba un viento de cuchillas, un viento arrecido y tembloroso. No era lugar para una reina.

— **Arf...** **Arf... ¿Por qué será que Luffy no quiere que volvamos para ayudarlo?** —preguntó Chopper mientras corrían ahogándose del frío.

— **Aparte de estorbar, él teme que nos quedemos inconscientes en consecuencia de su Haki y el de Eustass** —respondió Robin — **y** **quedemos asfixiados bajo escombros.**

— **Exacto. Conociéndolo tirará el techo abajo o algo por el estilo** —añadió el espadachín.

— **Sí, es mejor mantenerse lejos** —meditó Sanji.

— **Yohohoho... Es normal. Estamos hablando de su mayor rival. Al que más odio le tiene.**

* * *

La situación se había vuelto estremecedora. A cada milésima de segundo Luffy o Kid recibía por parte del otro. Estaban muy igualados y paulatinamente iban quedándose sin fuerzas, sin aliento. Luffy tenía ganas de expulsarlo todo tras un golpe en el estómago. Después, el pelirrojo fue el siguiente en arrodillarse ante un fuerte impacto y escupir la sangre acumulada en su boca. ¿Cuánto tiempo podrían durar con ese vertiginoso ritmo? Ya había usado el Gear Fourth una vez.

Nami se quedó pálida al observar esos dos gallos matándose y sin contemplaciones. Eran agresivos como ellos solos. Temía por la vida de Luffy, sin embargo, sabía que si él ganaba, vendría luego a por ella buscando venganza por la traición, y, no podría contar con la protección de Kid.

De pronto, algo la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se oían muchos pasos que provenían del exterior del edificio. Parecía una multitud, un ejército o algo por el estilo. Cada vez se acercaban más. Estaba inmóvil, se sentía acorralada y desamparada.

— **¡No nos acobardemos ahora! ¡Aunque sean usuarios, no son más que simples sabuesos!** —se escuchaba cómo muchos marines se infiltraban por el indiscreto boquete que horas atrás Luffy había abierto.

— **Mierda, la Marina...** —se volteó el moreno a ver.

— **Esto te pasará si vuelves a bajar la guardia** —Kid le proporcionó tal golpe que lo hizo salir volando retorciéndose del dolor mientras viajaba en el aire.

— **Nos** **avisaron de que unos meros piratas están causando alguno que otro disturbio en esta isla, que por desgracia vuestra está cerca de una de nuestras sedes. ¡Sin piedad, sin miramientos! ¡ABRID FUEGO!** —ordenó el vicealmirante Momongo con un espíritu indomable al rojo vivo.

El tiroteo dio su comienzo. Y fue cosa de cañones que un pilar y unas bigas de hierro que conformaban el techo se derribaran y cayeran donde precisamente estaba Nami, dando como resultado que gritase mientras a su alrededor toda materia se estremecía.

Cuando la pelirroja abrió los ojos y se giró a ver el motivo por el cual el pilar no había hecho contacto con su temblorosa espalda, se topó con los intensos ojos del hombre que se suponía que le guardaba rencor. La tenía cobijada entre su pecho y el suelo soportando como una gran masa de cemento y piezas de hierro aplastaban y perforaban su cuerpo de goma.

— **Arf... Arf...** —respiraba como si se le acabara el oxígeno. El susto que se había llevado no se lo quitaba nadie: si no la hubiese estado vigilando todo este tiempo, ahora mismo Nami estaría...

— **L-Luffy...**

Se miraron con una compresión y una intimidad mágica. Él, sin palabras, sin cavilar, dejó descansar su frente en la de la chica. Parecía agotado y al mismo tiempo aliviado. La sangre que emergía de su cabeza goteaba hasta salpicar las mejillas de la joven.

— **¿Por qué lo has heho?** —se atrevió a preguntar en un hilo de voz esperando una respuesta.

— **¡Será vuestro fin cuando dentro de unos minutos se presente aquí el almirante Kizaru!** —intervino Momongo.

— **Argh... ¿Otra vez ese plasta?**

— **¿El Mono Amarillo? Tsk... Da** **gracias a que** **te** **dejo con vida esta vez. Nami, nos volvemos** **al barco** —ordenó finalmente Kid — **Aquí te quedas, Mugiwara.**


End file.
